Guerra e Paz
by moni7a
Summary: Uma história de amor cheia de mistérios e intrigas, temperada por guerra e revolução.
1. O Acordo - Sakura

**CAPITULO 1: O ACORDO - SAKURA**

O brilho daquela noite de lua cheia, ainda que fraco, foi o suficiente para iluminar a batalha, que havia chegado ao fim depois de uma longa luta. O vento gélido que cortava meu rosto, combinado com os estragos na paisagem a nossa volta, pintava de dantesca toda a cena. A morte estava em todos os lugares: no céu nublado e vazio de estrelas, na terra escura remexida com raiva, nas árvores secas partidas em várias direções, no silêncio mórbido de uma floresta estranhamente abandonada, nos corpos que jaziam inanimados, resultados da nossa vitória, a poucos metros, sem qualquer padrão, e nos rostos conflituosos de seus assassinos... Embora ficássemos todos aliviados por não sermos nós os caídos no chão ao final de um confronto, não era possível sentir nada além de dor ou pena. Sim, proteger a vila estava acima de qualquer coisa e nenhum de nós cogitava o contrário. Sim, o papel de um ninja envolve a dor constantemente e todos nós havíamos escolhido esse destino de livre e espontânea vontade. Sim, combater ninjas inimigos era nosso dever e, sim, mortes faziam parte do nosso cotidiano. Mas não pensariam o mesmo a respeito de suas aldeias e seus amigos os shinobi contra os quais lutamos?

Essa desunião com que os países, aldeias e vilas se tratam ultimamente em nossa terra não me parece justa, mas tampouco me cabe questioná-la, até porque, mesmo que o fizesse, não saberia como nem o que propor em alternativa. De modo que sigo apenas me lamentando, por vezes raivosa da inércia imposta a mim por todos e por mim mesma, mas sem nunca rompê-la de fato. E tudo isso piorava quando eu me via obrigada a contribuir com a injustiça. Há poucos minutos, um dos três homens derrubados à minha frente fora morto por minhas mãos, as mesmas que curavam orgulhosas os meus amigos.

As coisas costumavam ser mais fáceis quando eu era menina demais para aprofundar as justificativas dos meus atos como ninja para além do maniqueísmo entre bem e mal, nós e outros. Agora, o clima entre as nações estava esquentando e as alianças se dissolvendo; o perigo de uma guerra parecia iminente e a consciência acerca dela, inevitável a qualquer um que se envolvesse diretamente, como nós.

_ Sakura, Naruto! Vocês estão bem? – Kakashi nos dirige um tom ainda misturado de adrenalina e preocupação. Quando se volta para mim, estranho seu olhar: não podia entender se estava vazio, tentando se encher de alguma coisa, ou cheio, tentando se esvaziar. Nunca havia pensado nisso nem ele compartilhava nada do tipo, mas talvez ele sentisse o mesmo que eu sobre toda essa história. Uma empatia nova foi surgindo dentro de mim pelo sensei que sempre admirei de longe e com ela uma vontade de entendê-lo, de conhecer sua história. Há tanto tempo convivíamos e tão pouco nos conhecíamos...

Ele sustenta meu olhar, por um momento parecendo ler o mesmo nele e depois sugere que saiamos logo dali. Queria acrescentar algo mais, percebi, mas hesitou e desistiu, virando-se, por fim, na deixa de que o seguíssemo que fazemos.

No caminho de volta à Aldeia da Folha, retorno aos meus pensamentos, incapaz de tirar da mente o olhar daquele homem logo antes de morrer. Ele veio até mim com uma última e desesperada investida, pese ao nosso mútuo e já próximo esgotamento, bradando suas últimas forças, erguendo uma última vez sua espada à altura de minha cabeça. Rapidamente levantei duas kunais para bloquear o golpe, cuja força irradiou-se em cheio pelos músculos dos meus braços fazendo-os estremecer. Olhamo-nos numa ameaça silenciosa, as faces contorcidas de dor e determinação – talvez até de uma raiva momentânea. Ao fundo os sons da luta dos meus amigos, que, sem poder olhar, me preocupavam. Um segundo e ele faz outro movimento, direcionando sua lâmina às minhas costelas. Bloqueio-o novamente, agradecendo a insistência passada de Tsunade em que eu melhorasse meus reflexos, e giro-me imediatamente em um dos calcanhares até me posicionar ligeiramente a suas costas, enquanto solto a kunai e concentro o que me sobra de chakra no punho ao desferir-lhe um golpe no mesmo lugar em que ele tentara atingir-me, um segundo atrás. Sinto seus ossos se quebrando baixo minha mão e sei, pela sua reação, que devem ter perfurado um pulmão.

O homem cai para frente, soltando sua espada, mas não leva as mãos ao ferimento; ao invés disso, se vira de costas e as arqueia, num gemido fraco e sem fôlego, num olhar desesperado e sem rumo, numa tosse afogada de sangue. Aproximo-me dele, sabendo o que teria de fazer, e ele me olha, a princípio assustado, depois entendendo e até mesmo pedindo que eu acabasse logo com aquilo. Pego sua espada do chão e a enterro fundo em seu coração. Um suspiro e fim. "Ele morreria de qualquer jeito, depois de algumas horas", tento consolar-me. "Você só encurtou seu sofrimento", mas isso não melhora as coisas.

Observo meus companheiros de equipe correr em silêncio pelas copas das árvores ao meu lado: tinham o meu mesmo olhar perdido, provavelmente absortos em suas próprias culpas. Ainda não estávamos completos e agora nunca estaríamos. Sasuke tinha se deixado consumir pela ganância e o desejo de vingança, o que o levou ao seu fim. A aldeia foi obrigada a matá-lo, em defesa própria, e não houve nada que pudéssemos ter feito para salvá-lo. Naruto ficou ainda mais arrasado que eu e, mesmo que tivesse se passado quase um ano desde então, tenho certeza de que ele ainda se sente impotente por isso.

Passamos pelos portões em silêncio e assim seguimos até Naruto se despedir e dobrar sozinho a esquina de sua rua. Eu e Kakashi ainda teríamos alguns caminhos em comum até ter de nos despedirmos, porém não quebramos o silêncio. Sempre o admirei, mas, de uns tempos para cá, meu interesse parecia aumentar cada vez mais, embora eu raramente percebesse. Ele caminhava com as mãos nos bolsos da frente da calça, como de costume, numa postura relaxada – ou talvez cansada – e com a cabeça baixa, olhando tanto o chão, que quem não o conhecesse acharia que precisasse cuidar para não tropeçar nos próprios pés, um pouco desproporcionais para seu tamanho. Solto um riso tímido, achando graça de para onde me levam meus devaneios, mas, quando meu antigo sensei me olha, um tanto curioso, abaixo novamente a cabeça e os cantos da boca, não sei se me sentindo culpada ou envergonhada.

_ Está tudo bem, Sakura? - há muito tempo os sufixos deixaram de ser necessários entre nós. Como adultos e amigos, tratar-nos por aluna e mestre já não fazia sentido, ainda mais agora que trabalhávamos como ninjas de mesmo nível.

_ Sim, não se preocupe.

_ Ainda sente falta do Sasuke, não é? – atencioso e gentil... Essa familiaridade sempre me conforta.

Olho para ele e me perco por um segundo em sua expressão escura e sombria – de fato parecia cansado -, tentando entender que intenção ela tinha ao trazer esse assunto à tona. Não sei por quê ainda tento tirar-lhe alguma resposta...

_ Eu sei que não havia nada que pudéssemos fazer. Foi escolha dele. Já me conformei com isso. – desvio o foco para o caminho à minha frente, na intenção de tampouco deixar-lhe fitar meus olhos em busca do que eles escondem.

Ele hesita por um tempo, parecendo escolher o que ou se dizer.

_ Os sentimentos não precisam fazer sentido, você sabe.

Mas ele está falando de mim ou dele mesmo? Sim, eu sentia falta do Sasuke, mas mais pelo que ele representou na nossa história como equipe e amigo. Já não tinha sentimentos por ele como antes, quando era uma garotinha boba que achava que sabia algo sobre estar apaixonada - não que agora eu soubesse... Decido, então, não responder e ele não prolonga o assunto.

Logo chegamos a minha casa e paramos, um de frente para o outro, a fim de nos despedir. Ele costumava ser bem mais alto que eu, mas nos últimos anos diminuí consideravelmente essa diferença, que agora deveria ser de uns poucos oito centímetros, no máximo. Enquanto nos olhamos em silêncio, a lua sai de detrás de uma nuvem espessa e ilumina o rosto do homem de cabelos grisalhos a minha frente, fazendo brilhar seu olho direito, única parte descoberta de seu rosto, e produzindo nele sombras de suas feições, tapadas pela máscara. Os anos lhe fizeram bem, devia ter por volta de trinta agora, mas parecia mais bonito do que nunca, embora eu apenas tivesse visto seu rosto uma vez, de relance, numa missão. Naquela época, tinha 16 anos e a rápida visão de sua face fora tão impactante para mim que quase tive problemas com as fantasias causadas por ela. Sorri e, pelo calor que subiu às minhas bochechas, tenho certeza de que corei um pouco com a lembrança, ainda olhando para meu velho amigo, que também esboçou, sem entender, eu acho, um leve sorriso por baixo do tecido azul que cobria seus lábios. No que estaria pensando?

_ Oyasumi, Kakashi.

_ Oyasumi, Sakura. – disse-me ele, logo antes que eu fechasse a porta de casa.

Levantei assustada, no outro dia! Um barulho estridente me acordara de golpe, deixando-me tonta por alguns segundos. Só entendi do que se tratava quando a voz repetiu, ainda mais alto:

_ Sakura-chan! – é claro que eu já sabia quem era seu dono...

Não espero chegar até a janela para gritar em resposta, irritada:

_ Ah, Naruto! – Quando olho para baixo, a vergonha afasta a raiva e me inunda o rosto, provavelmente ainda amassado e emoldurado de cabelos bagunçados. Alguns de nossos amigos estavam com ele: Kiba e Akamaru, Ino, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai e Hinata, é claro – Ah, oi, pessoal... – é o único que consigo dizer, sorrindo feito boba.

_ Ei, Sakura, a Hokage quer nos ver. E depois vamos ao Ichiraku. Você quer vir?

_ Hai. – recomponho-me – desço num instante, está bem?

Gostaria de ter algo mais que um instante para me arrumar, mas o susto acabou me despertando afinal, e eu não poderia deixar Tsunade-sama esperando. Ela deveria ter uma missão realmente importante para chamar tantos de nós. E importante, no nosso caso, significaria perigosa e cheia de mortes. Estremeço e me visto como tenho feito nos últimos dias: sempre preparada. Fazia um tempo que não tirava mais que o pijama ou a corriqueira roupa de missão do armário.

Ao chegar ao escritório da neta do primeiro Hokage, extranhei sua expressão quase relaxada, mas não disse nada, esperando que ela explicasse.

_ Ohayo, senhora – fomos dizendo, um após o outro – Shizune , Mestre Jiraiya. – este, que havia assumido seu relacionamento com Tsunade há algum tempo e já não saía de perto dela.

_ Ohayo, amigos. – ela começou – Hoje, tenho uma boa notícia para dar a vocês. Como bem sabem, estamos passando por tempos difíceis e os conflitos com outras nações não têm nos deixado outra opção que não preparar-nos para dias ainda piores. – ela fez uma pausa e passou a mão em sua testa vagarosamente enquanto soltava um longo suspiro, visivelmente esgotada – A propósito, Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, parabéns pelo sucesso em sua última missão – lançando-nos um sorriso que não passou de um leve encurvar-se de seus lábios finos e antes tão bem pintados, mas agora secos e cheios de pequenos machucados. Retribuimos o gesto em silenciosos acenos de cabeça – Enfim, felizmente, nós conseguimos, juntamente com a Aldeia da Areia, firmar um acordo de paz provisório com a Aldeia da Nuvem e algumas outras do País do Vento. É claro que não devemos baixar a guarda, mas isso pode nos dar alguma brecha para negociações futuras e, quem sabe, expandir o acordo.

Ela nos dirige dessa vez um sorriso mais largo e sincero, um pouco aliviado, eu diria, e acrescenta num tom mais leve:

_ Sugiro que aproveitem os próximos dias para descansar, vocês merecem. Têm feito muito por nossa vila e pode ser que tenham de fazer mais, embora eu espere que isso não seja necessário. Acho que não teremos missões duras por algum tempo.

_ Sugoi! – isso deveria ter sido filmado. Naruto animado por não ter uma missão?

_ Quais foram os termos do tratado, senhora? – entendo a preocupação de Kakashi, no entanto o olhar que Tsunade-sama lhe dirige não pareceu nada satisfeito com sua curiosidade.

_ Trata-se, basicamente, de um acordo mútuo de não intervenção...

_ Oro? – Naruto a interrompe, pedindo maiores explicações, ao que ela atende com certa impaciência.

_ Significa que concordamos não desconfiar, investigar ou investir contra os demais signatários, bem como não fazer acordos com seus inimigos. Não é como a aliança sólida que temos com A Aldeia da Areia, mas já é alguma coisa.

_ Mas, senpai, isso não pode ser perigoso? – Apressa-se Kurenai – Quero dizer, eles podem estar tramando algo por trás da aparência de um acordo. Se concordarmos em não investigar, ficaremos às cegas.

_ Isso já foi pensado. Ter assinado o acordo não significa que o seguiremos.

_ Nani? Como assim? – seria engraçado ver o Naruto boiando na situação se a Hokage não estivesse tão impaciente. Cutuco-lhe as costelas, um pouco forte demais, receio, para chamar-lhe a atenção e ele se contorce de leve.

_ Vamos continuar com as investigações. Infelizmente, não podemos confiar em ninguém. Shikamaru já está bolando uma estratégia que dificulte sermos percebidos e, se tudo der certo, traremos outras aldeias para dentro do acordo. Com o tempo, a confiança virá e nossas alianças se reestabelecerão, eu espero.

Com essas explicações todos ficam satisfeitos, ainda que eu não estivesse certa de que o Naruto entendera tudo. Conversamos com Tsunade um pouco mais, relatando-lhe novidades da aldeia e depois nos dirigimos até a saída, na intenção de ir comer ramen no Ichiraku, como havíamos combinado mais cedo. Entretanto o grupo acabou se dispersando, talvez preocupados ainda com a situação, talvez planejando outras coisas para os dias de folga que se seguiriam. Acabamos restando somente eu, Naruto e Hinata. Eles não diriam, mas percebi que estava sobrando e decidi deixar os dois pombinhos ter um momento só deles.

Despedi-me com um aceno e um sorriso. Era uma felicidade ver que os dois estavam finalmente assumindo seu amor, que estavam felizes e apaixonados e era também um alívio perceber que tinha um tempo para mim, mesmo que eu não soubesse muito bem o que fazer com ele. Não ter um namorado nessas horas é frustrante, penso, mas logo afasto também isso de minha mente e vou correndo à casa na expectativa de uma boa ducha e uma roupa mais fresca, diferente, para variar.

Após o longo e relaxante banho do qual me dei ao luxo, saio de toalha para o quarto, com os cabelos ainda pingando, e paro em frente ao espelho que tenho no quarto e que vai do chão ao teto. Observo o reflexo de minha pele clara ainda corada da água quente do chuveiro, depois me descubro e fico me olhando nua pelo espelho.

_ É, Sakura, essa rotina maçante acabou te fazendo muito bem, afinal. Olha só para você! Que pernas são essas? – digo a mim mesma, colocando um sorriso de satisfação no rosto e decidindo que deveria vestir algo que mostrasse um pouco delas.

Vou até o guardarroupas e vasculho pelas peças. Não costumo vestir-me de forma muito vaidosa, minhas roupas são bonitas, mas sempre simples. Talvez devesse escutar mais os conselhos de minha amiga Ino. "Mas o que é isso?", penso enquanto tiro um vestido branco do cabide, tentando me lembrar de quando o havia comprado. Era de um tecido bem leve, estampado escassamente com flores de cerejeira, numa brincadeira metafórica com meu nome. Tinha um corte meigo que o deixava quase esvoaçante na saia, de comprimento médio, um pouco acima do joelho. O corpo era firme e justo, sem decote, segurado por finas e delicadas alças duplas. "Este, definitivamente, não é o tipo de roupa que eu uso", rio um pouco. Pouso-o sobre o meu corpo e vejo como poderia ficar em mim, já que não me lembrava de tê-lo usado. Realmente fica muito bonito quando o provo, pelo que decido usá-lo. A verdade é que uma mudança de hábito é bom de vez em quando.

Ao sair de casa, minha mãe me dirige um elogio, de modo que acabo descobrindo que a roupa fora um presente seu, o que me deixa ainda mais feliz em usá-la. O sol brilhava lá fora, em contraste com o céu azul e limpo, como se fosse outro presente para mim. Respiro profundamente, enquanto caminho sem rumo pela vila, tentando absorver cada aroma daquela tarde: uma loja de doces, algumas casas a frente, vendendo balas e chocolates a crianças agitadas; uma casa de chá logo ao lado, cheia das mais variadas ervas; um carrinho de algodão doce levemente frequentado na esquina; uma mãe que entregava o almoço ao filho ao meu lado e vários tipos de perfume indo e vindo pela rua, se misturando e distinguindo ao mesmo tempo. Tudo parecia tão calmo e corriqueiro que, por um momento, eu quase esqueci que estávamos sob alerta.

Apenas percebi aonde meus pés me levavam quando me dei por conta que já estava sobre a ponte que dava para uma parte mais afastada e calma da vila. Ali na beira, sentado, parecendo meio desnorteado, estava um homem alto de cabelos muito claros, atirando preguiçosamente e sem jeito pequenas pedrinhas na água. Se não fosse a máscara pousada sobre suas têmporas, não o reconheceria, pois também vestia diferente do habitual uniforme jounin. Encontrei uma pedra lisa no chão e me aproximei dele.

_ Você tem que jogá-las assim, olhe. – demonstrei-lhe, fazendo a pedra quicar três vezes na superfície antes de mergulhar na água, então o olhei sorrindo, sem me importar com seu desconcerto ao ver-me assim de surpresa.

_ Oi, Sakura. V-você está... – disse ele, um tanto exaltado e logo se reprimindo.

_ Oro? – mas então me dei conta de que ele se referia ao vestido, mesmo que não fosse falar abertamente, era muito reservado – Ah, você gostou? Foi um presente de minha mãe.

Segurei a ponta da saia rodando-a um pouco e então me sentei ao seu lado, as pernas dependuradas da ponte, pensando que seria uma boa ter alguém para conversar e passar o tempo. Ele era sozinho, como eu. Nossos amigos, se não estavam em missão, estavam sempre ocupados com relacionamentos e encontros e abraços e beijos e outras coisas... Embora eu achasse que Kakashi devesse ter uma namorada por aí, nunca o vira com ninguém e eu sentia que esse fato compartilhado nos aproximava de algum jeito. Tampouco tive outra paixão além de Sasuke, quanto mais uma relação séria.

_ E então? Já tem planos para os dias de folga?

_ Na verdade, não. Ainda estou meio perdido com essa coisa de "descansar". – Ele faz menção de uma piada, por sua cara de ironia e o jeito como enfatiza o termo descansar, insinuando aspas com as mãos, mas não pego a graça e ele fica sem jeito.

_ Acho que não ter o que fazer faz parte do "descansar". – tento imitar seu gesto, mas parece ainda mais bobo em mim, dou uma risadinha disso e ele fica mais tranquilo.

_ É, acho que tem razão. – ele sorri – E você? Algum plano? – me olha parecendo interessado.

_ Também não. Talvez eu passe algum tempo no hospital, para me sentir útil.

_ Parece uma boa ideia.

Hesito, depois de algum tempo em silêncio olhando para o horizonte, numa vontade estranha de manter sua companhia, mas por fim lhe pergunto:

_ Kakashi, não quer me acompanhar numa caminhada?

Ele pareceu surpreso com a minha iniciativa, mas aceitou. Caminhamos um bom tempo juntos, rindo e recordando aventuras do nosso passado, nosso tempo como a equipe ninja número sete. Mal vimos o tempo passar.


	2. A organização - Kakashi

**CAPÍTULO 2: A ORGANIZAÇÃO - KAKASHI**

Percebi um vulto cor de rosa se aproximando pelo meu lado direito, inconfundível em sua presença única, mas não pensei que Sakura fosse fazer mais que dirigir-me alguma palavra quando passasse por mim, seguindo para onde quer que fosse. No entanto ela parou ao meu lado e, se inclinando para frente, jogou algo na água que saiu quicando por sua superfície. Olhei em sua direção, já um tanto surpreso, apenas para surpreender-me mais. Eu já havia percebido o quanto ela tinha ficado bonita, de algum tempo para cá. A menininha dos cabelos que faziam jus ao seu nome tinha se tornado uma mulher fantástica em vários sentidos, estava claro, e de vez em quando eu me pegava observando-a demais. Mas assim em pé a minha frente, com aquele sorriso no rosto, ela estava ainda mais bonita.

"Você está linda!", interrompo-me quando percebo estar falando alto e ela logo percebe minha intenção, abrindo um sorriso meigo que me deixa aliviado. Eu não gostaria de acabar como o Naruto quando insinuava algo do tipo; se bem que ela mudou bastante, amadureceu. Outro ponto para ela.

Ela se senta ao meu lado conversando qualquer coisa que eu apenas noto e respondo automaticamente, enquanto a observo demais outra vez. Ela fica com o rosto voltado para o sol, que faz sua pele clara se enrubescer com seu calor fraco de início de primavera, quando provoca aquela sensação gostosa de formigamento nas bochechas em contraste com o ventinho frio, resquício do inverno, que faz seus cabelos esvoaçarem lindamente em volta de seu rosto, emoldurando-o do mais belo tom de rosa. Tinha as mãos apoiadas no chão, uma de cada lado do seu corpo, os ombros encurvados levemente para cima davam a impressão de que ela respirava relaxadamente pela primeira vez em muito tempo – acho que era possível ver isso em qualquer um dos shinobi da Aldeia da Folha, hoje. Aproveito seus olhos fechados para passear os meus por todo seu corpo, que eu nuca tivera a oportunidade de admirar assim tão de perto: sua pele era quase da cor de seu vestido, que, a propósito, lhe caia perfeitamente bem. Ainda é possível perceber seus músculos tensos das missões que se nos acumulavam nos dias anteriores, cada um deles parecendo sussurrar um alívio pelo dia de folga. Sua cintura era fina como eu nunca havia notado, agora envolta pela roupa colada, e lhe dava um ar ainda mais feminino, e suas pernas pediam, suplicavam sedutoramente que seu vestido se encurtasse um pouco mais, enquanto ela as balançava, sentada ali na beira da ponte comigo.

Volto ao seu rosto e salto em mim quando percebo que está me olhando também. Nossos olhares, o seu curioso, do meu não faço ideia, se cruzam e ela ainda dança o mesmo sorriso nos lábios. Sua expressão não é acusatória, na verdade, era bem parecida com a que me dirigira na noite passada, mas eu encaro como se fosse – terá percebido algo? – e censuro meus pensamentos, enquanto um arrepio percorre todo o meu corpo: "ah, Kakashi, você tem que parar de ler aqueles livros... O que pensa que está fazendo? Ela é quase dez anos mais nova que você e foi sua aluna!", decido me lembrar dela quando era apenas a menininha que eu treinava, na tentativa de repelir qualquer devaneio impróprio, e funciona. Recomponho-me aceitando seu pedido por uma caminhada, ao qual eu tinha me esquecido de responder.

Fomos conversando qualquer coisa boba, qualquer coisa atoa, enquanto caminhávamos, despreocupados, por qualquer canto da cidade. Era um momento único, que quiçá nunca se repetisse, e seu caminhar alegre me deixava feliz. É interessante como ela faz uma mistura perfeita de seu lado mulher, com seus olhares e conversas maduras e por vezes até sugestivas, com seu lado menina, quase que saltitando um passo descompassado, por vezes até descoordenado, ao meu lado, numa alegria doce e ingênua. Penso que os anos devam estar me deixando carente, no medo de acabar um velho solitário e rabugento que não poderia dar continuidade ao seu clã. Policio-me de novo.

De repente, Temari cruza à nossa frente, chamando nossa atenção, também com o semblante mais ameno. Estranho um pouco, ela não costumava vir muito. Na verdade, Shikamaru era quem sempre a visitava, nos últimos tempos, mais preocupado que nunca. Os dois foram um dos primeiros casais, entre nossos amigos, a se formar, mas eu demorei bastante para perceber e até me surpreendi, desatento que sou para essas coisas. Lembro que sou mais velho que eles e continuo solteiro... Isso tem que ser piada!

_ Kakashi, Sakura! – ela acena para nós, vindo em nossa direção.

_ Temari, que bom te ver! – diz Sakura e eu apenas sorrio por debaixo da máscara – o que faz por aqui?

_ Vim visitá-los, para variar – ela ri, "visitar-NOS?" – Aproveitarei a festa de hoje a noite para relaxar um pouco. Muitas pessoas da Aldeia da Areia também virão comemorar, acho que é um alívio para todos nós, não?

_ Festa? Matte, que festa? – Sakura parece animada, mas desentendida. Também fico cursioso, não soube de nenhuma festa. Será que houve mais algum acordo? Alguns dias de folga, tudo bem, mas uma festa? E se os outros Estados descobrissem? Isso me parece muita prepotência, o que estamos tramando? Ah, essa falta de informação...

_ Não é nada demais, Gaara e a Hokage só...

_ Vamos, Temari, não esconda nada de nós – confesso minha impaciência e também minha desconfiança, deixando Sakura um pouco aflita e Temari algo assustada.

_ Tudo bem, me desculpem, é a força do hábito – ela suspira com um sorriso de desculpas e esperamos que continue, o que ela faz em um tom bastante baixo, que me preocupa um pouco – É realmente uma festa, queremos chamar a atenção. Foi ideia do Shika – diz, íntima e orgulhosa – Na verdade, é por isso que estou aqui. Estamos deslocando uma parte de nosso exército ninja para cá neste exato momento, claro que disfarçados. Não houve nenhum aviso para que pudéssemos avaliar a reação das vilas vizinhas, quando se dessem por conta, sob o pretexto da comemoração do recente tratado que firmamos. Dessa parte vocês estão sabendo, não?

Confirmamos com a cabeça, mas, não sei por quê, aquilo não me convence...

_ Não seria correr riscos demais? E se alguma das aldeias resolverem nos atacar?

_ Se o fizerem, morderão a isca.

Olho para Sakura, ela parece tão animada quanto Temari, mas eu não estou gostando nada disso. Shikamaru havia se tornado um grande estrategista e ocupava agora um dos cargos mais altos em nossa Guarda, de modo que estava muito próximo da Hokage e de todos os outros grandes envolvidos na organização das frentes de batalha e investigação. Temari não ficava para trás, era uma das capitãs de Suna. Eu, ao contrário deles, nunca ansiei por nenhum tipo de poder, apesar de, como ninja de alto nível, sempre tê-lo tido a minha volta e disposição. Nos últimos tempos, porém, as coisas parecem fugir da minha percepção, como se alguém as estivesse tapando, escondendo. Eu imaginava que um dia eles acabariam desconfiando de mim, mas tão rápido? O que estou deixando escapar?

Temari segue seu caminho depois desses esclarecimentos e continuo andando ao lado de Sakura, mas, agora perdido em minhas preocupações, dou-lhe pouca atenção, o que ela percebe, é claro.

_ Está tudo bem, Kakashi-san? Parece ter ficado preocupado – ela está cautelosa. Quando não respondo, acrescenta: – Vamos, vai ficar tudo bem. Se Tsunade-obasan não nos deu outro aviso é porque ainda quer que descansemos. Talvez devêssemos aproveitar a festa como se fosse só uma festa, o que me diz?

_ Anou, Sakura! – interrompe-nos, gritando de longe, outra voz feminina. É Ino, chamando por ela. Digo que está tudo bem e ela se despede de mim, andando em direção a sua amiga. Observo-a até que esteja alguns metros distante de mim e volto-me sobre meus calcanhares, saindo rápido dali. Se estiver certo, a essa altura meu grupo já estaria sabendo de tudo e preparando uma reunião de última hora. A situação urgia e precisávamos decidir como agir. Duvidei que fosse sobrar tempo para qualquer comemoração de minha parte.

Pouco mais de meia hora depois, a lua já reinava alto no céu e nós estávamos reunidos na sala de uma casa velha, há muito tempo vazia, que ficava numa parte abandonada da vila, ocupada apenas por algumas pessoas que não tinham condição de pagar por uma casa. Para não levantar suspeitas, deixamos as luzes apagadas e apenas uma vela iluminava a discussão, que se acalorava cada vez mais. Ninguém gritava, para manter nosso disfarce, mas, vez ou outra, alguém se exaltava e os envolvidos se fuzilavam com o olhar, insultando-se, às vezes silenciosamente, às vezes não. Nós nos chamávamos A Aliança do Grou, em homenagem a um grande pássaro da região, que, apesar de viver entre a suja lama do pântano, apresenta a mais pura e branca plumagem, apenas tocada de vermelho no topo de sua cabeça. Sua grandeza simbolizava a esperança; sua plumagem impecável, o nobre em nossa causa; e o pequeno círculo de fogo, a força da nossa revolução.

Lutávamos, ou planejávamos lutar quando fosse necessário, pelo bem estar, liberdade e transparência em nossa aldeia, bem como o cessar pacífico da guerra; no entanto ainda não tínhamos certeza dos limites do que exigíamos, isto é, de onde acabavam as reivindicações por nossa terra e onde começava a intromissão nos assuntos de terras estrangeiras. A fronteira é bastante tênue quando se está envolto em conflitos tão abrangentes e a liberdade parece estar comprometida como um todo. E embora esperássemos trazer mais pessoas para dentro da organização, ainda não éramos muito numerosos, todavia, apenas nove: sete homens e duas mulheres; a maioria membros da ANBU e outras organizações secretas as quais eu mal conhecia de nome.

_ Vocês estão loucos? Precisamos agir agora! – diz, um pouco exaltada e desesperada, Anko, que estava entre as mulheres.

_ Não percebe que eles já estão de olho em nós? Quem sabe o que pode acontecer se começarmos a nos movimentar?

_ E o que você sugere que façamos? É perigosa essa estratégia e mesmo que ocorra tudo bem, a que custo? Esses conflitos estão prejudicando principalmente a vida na aldeia, cada vez mais pessoas passam fome e estamos sendo enganados por nosso próprio governo!

_ Bom, o que você sugere que façamos?

_ Que o desafiemos! Desafiemos a Hokage, a ANBU! As pessoas vão perceber que estamos do lado delas e vão nos apoiar. Essa guerra não é mais importante que a vida dos nossos cidadãos! – seu interlocutor ficou pensativo, parecendo concordar, finalmente.

_ O que você acha, Kakashi?

Akira, um ninja aposentado e reservado, de meia altura, olhos pequenos e cabelos brancos, com quem eu nunca tinha tido a oportunidade de conversar antes dos últimos acontecimentos, era quem me dirigia a palavra, após alguns segundos de silêncio. Não havia hierarquia estabelecida entre nós, mas ele era do tipo de pessoa que apenas escuta e pensa, falando somente quando tem certeza ou, nesse caso, quando quer ter certeza, de modo que sua opinião era muito respeitada e tinha bastante peso sobre nossas decisões. Sinto-me um pouco orgulhoso de que a minha tivesse tanta importância para ele; eu também costumava ouvir mais do que dizer, tinha até a impressão de que ele me via como um discípulo por conta disso.

_ Anko tem razão em dizer que a vida das pessoas está acima de qualquer conflito e sobre a necessidade de fazer algo. Mas Iruka também está certo em que temos de ter cuidado. Eles estão monopolizando a informação e é justamente por isso que as pessoas da vila nos verão como os vilões da história, se nos precipitarmos – digo em tom baixo com o silêncio e atenção de todos a meu favor.

_ Exato – concorda Akira –. É por isso que a situação é tão difícil.

_ Então continuamos no mesmo impasse de sempre? – diz a outra mulher, decepcionada.

_ Por enquanto, acho que devemos seguir somente ajudando quem podemos e alimentando nosso disfarce. Precisamos de mais algum tempo para pensar, de qualquer modo. Não podemos nos precipitar.

Todos concordamos, embora alguns com relutância.

_ Vem vindo alguém!

Diz, apressado, um dos homens que havia ficado perto da janela de guarda, logo dispersamo-nos rapidamente. Estou andando pelos telhados das casas ali perto quando percebo que estou sendo seguido. Deixo que o intruso se aproxime e então o surpreendo mirando uma kunai em seu pescoço. Abaixo a arma assim que percebo de quem se trata.

_ Iruka, você me assustou.

_ Gomen, Kakashi. Não foi minha intenção – espero que continue – Eu queria lhe agradecer por ter me apoiado hoje.

_ Iie, não tem porquê. Você está certo, as coisas andam muito delicadas para agirmos sem pensar.

_ Ainda assim... – ele vacila, trocando o peso do corpo de um pé para o outro, fazendo caras que, em outra situação, pareceriam contraditórias, mas cujas expressões contrastantes ilustram, agora, a dificuldade do que estamos vivendo – Não fazer nada me irrita!

_ A mim também.

Um breve silêncio se instala. Meu amigo olha para o chão como se um peso enorme e invisível estivesse em suas costas e as forçasse brutalmente para baixo. Seu rosto da expressão vazia que acabara de fazer passa rapidamente para uma de dor profunda, culpa e arrependimento, tudo ao mesmo tempo: seu cenho franzido, as sobrancelhas unidas numa linha dura sobre seus olhos, que piscam furiosamente lutando contra as lágrimas; sua boca apertada contras os dentes, torcida num desgosto cheio de nojo.

Dói-me ver meu amigo nesse estado. Antes conversávamos muito, mas depois do que aconteceu ele tem se distanciado de mim, tem se distanciado de tudo e de todos. Agora faz exatamente três meses desde que veio até mim, desesperado, pedindo ajuda para impedir o que ele havia ajudado a montar. Konoha recebera notícias de que a Aldeia da Grama tinha se aliado ao País da Terra, antigo inimigo do País do Fogo e com o qual estava tramando a derrubada de nossa nação. Imediatamente a Folha preparou uma espécie de medida preventiva contra a Grama e Iruka estava ajudando a montar as equipes de ataque. Disseram-no que não passaria de uma ameaça e as pessoas estariam a salvo, porém quando seus companheiros começaram a extrapolar na agressividade da investida, ele percebeu que estava colaborando com um possível massacre e, não tendo conseguido contra-argumentar, resolveu buscar ajuda.

Não me preocupei em julgá-lo, há muito que estávamos todos sendo enganados e forçados a fazer coisas que não aprovaríamos em outra ocasião. Ao invés disso e imediatamente, fui à procura de amigos que eu tinha certeza que estariam ao nosso lado, pese às nossas discordâncias compartilhadas em segredo sobre a conduta de nossa própria aldeia. Não consegui, contudo, a ajuda de muita gente – apenas três concordaram em seguir-nos – de modo que não conseguimos fazer muito a respeito. Quando chegamos lá, disfarçados para não levantar suspeitas das pessoas da nossa vila, a situação já era de guerra e os habitantes da Vila Oculta da Grama estavam desesperados com a "visita" surpresa. É claro que eles resistiram à afronta e o que se seguiu apenas confirmou o medo de Iruka: foi literalmente uma chacina. Não só shinobi foram mortos durante o combate, como também civis, os quais tentamos afastar da batalha. Fomos insuficientes, quase inúteis...

Nós tivemos perdas, sim, inclusive um dos amigos que topara ir conosco e que se enfurecera demais com a situação, mas não se compara ao que aconteceu com a aldeia que atacamos. A destruição que nossa vila provocou foi absurda, tanto na questão física – das construções – quanto na humana – das centenas de mortos. Eu não podia acreditar que a minha pátria havia sido a protagonista disso e, mais, que Tsunade, a neta do primeiro Hokage e fundador de nosso estilo de vida, havia permitido tal coisa! Iruka estava ainda pior, sentia-se culpado por ter ajudado diretamente; a dor em seus olhos e o nojo de si mesmo eram manifestos.

"Ele não deveria se culpar assim", penso, fraterno e preocupado com o que imagino que me passaria pela cabeça se estivesse em seu lugar. Foi a partir desse dia que formamos nosso grupo, mais pela iniciativa e força de vontade de Iruka que qualquer outra coisa - ele havia sido o pensador e formador de boa parte da filosofia com que pensávamos e, de fato, a praticava fielmente. Tento não imaginar que, se a Aliança não existisse, ele poderia muito bem já ter encurtado sua própria vida.

_ Pupe-me de sua pena, Kakashi! – ele diz, lendo minha mente e desgostando-se com isso, logo antes de ir embora sem dizer nada mais.

"Em algum momento teremos de nos precipitar" digo baixinho para mim mesmo, recordando a recente reunião e entendendo a que se referia Iruka em seu interior. Decido, depois, ir até a festa ver o que se passa por lá e dar uma olhada nos ninjas disfarçados, para tentar descobrir qual era exatamente seu plano. Uma intuição de que algo parecido com o massacre da Aldeia da Grama estava para se repetir – uma revanche, quem sabe? - formigava perigosamente em meu interior...

* * *

Tomei a liberdade de criar um personagem para a história, então me desculpe se ficar difícil de imaginar.  
Muito obrigada por ler, espero que gostem desse novo capítulo.


	3. O Erro de Shikamaru - Sakura

**O ERRO DE SHIKAMARU - SAKURA**

_ Iie, Ino. Não precisa, eu já disse, estou bem assim – reclamo, enquanto sou arrastada por entre as estreitas ruas, desviando-me com dificuldade das abarrotadas barraquinhas de comidas típicas e lembrancinhas locais, que estavam sendo preparadas para as festividades da noite que chegava sem demora. Ela para de súbito, encarando-me com aquele seu olhar fingido de bravo, e eu tropeço, quase caindo por cima dela.

_ Ah, Sakura quando é que você vai aprender? – começa a me puxar novamente – sapatilhas ninja não são para serem usadas com vestidos tão bonitos! Vamos, eu sei que há uma loja de sandálias em algum lugar por aqui. Mas, no que toda essa gente estava pensando? Onde já se viu espalhar tantas tendas no mesmo lugar? Assim fica impossível se orientar! Que rua era esta mesmo?

Ela segue falando consigo mesma, animada como não a via em muito tempo. Eu, por outro lado, já estou entediada só de pensar em provar todos aqueles pares até que ela decida que o primeiro estava bom desde o início, só para encontrá-lo empoeirado meses depois dentro da sapateira, por nunca mais tê-lo usado. Sim, isso era comum em datas como essa. Tento rir da situação; na verdade, era ótimo ter sua companhia de novo e fazer o que sempre fazíamos, como se as preocupações, de fato, não existissem. Já tivemos nossas desavenças no passado – e quantas e que bobas -, mas, à medida que fomos crescendo, as fomos superando e acabamos por nos tornar grandes amigas. Eu não diria inseparáveis, já que no nosso mundo poucas coisas são assim tão estáveis, mas isso é mero detalhe.

Depois de confirmadas minhas previsões e de ter provado quase uma dúzia de sandálias dos mais variados estilos, ela escolheu a primeira da fila: chinelos típicos de solado de madeira branca, com tiras grossas e fofas de cor marfim, acompanhadas de meias baixas de seda, de mesma cor, delicadamente rendadas nas extremidades, que apenas completavam a simplicidade do meu vestido. Tive que admitir, ao final, que dessa vez ela acertou em cheio e talvez eu os usasse mais vezes. Rimos como crianças quando ela se fingiu insultada com meu elogio irônico e fomos andando assim, de braços dados, por entre as pessoas comuns da cidade, agindo como elas, comentando sobre os viajantes bonitos que passavam por nós e nos dirigiam olhares pretenciosos, aos que respondíamos com sorrisinhos despreocupados.

As comidas estavam uma delícia, principalmente os doces, pelos quais eu era completamente louca. Havia bolinhos de todas as cores, enfeitados com flores e carinhas de animais; bolachinhas esculpidas de várias formas, imitando objetos, palitinhos de caramelo e chocolate e alguns outros que eu desconhecia e imaginei que fossem iguarias de outras culturas. Ia provando todos, sem cerimônia, competindo com as crianças pelos maiores, e Ino não entendia como eu podia comer tanto e não engordar. Eu só ria.

Quando a noite já se fazia madrugada, decidimos ir até o bar onde encontraríamos nossos amigos para relaxar e tomar sake. Ino caminha a minha frente apressada porque eles já estavam nos esperando, mas eu me distraio com algumas crianças lançando um balão ao céu. Elas gritavam admiradas da suavidade com que ele subia e eu fiquei ali olhando-o desaparecer no céu. É quando alguém chama às minhas costas:

_ Konnichiwa, Sakura. Está sozinha?

_ Kakashi! – alegro-me de vê-lo – Hai, acho que a Ino não me aguentou mais e decidiu ir sem mim – digo sorrindo, brincalhona.

_ Desistiu de ir?

_ Iie, claro que não! Só me distrai um pouco.

_ Vamos, eu acompanho você.

Caminhamos por alguns minutos e logo chegamos à taverna, que estava abarrotada de gente, todos rindo e conversando alto, deixando os garçons loucos. Passo o olho pelo lugar até que encontro nossos amigos sentados a uma mesa grande num dos cantos. Vamos até eles e nos sentamos. Naruto faz uma piada sobre não terem deixado Kiba entrar com Akamaru porque o dono era alérgico ou algo assim, depois olha para Hinata com um olhar terno e a beija na ponta do nariz, deixando-a incrivelmente vermelha e tirando de todos nós pequenos "us" de aprovação. Enquanto isso, Asuma tenta chamar a atenção de uma garçonete que passa por nós para pedir mais uma rodada de sake. Percebo que Ino não está em lugar algum e resolvo perguntar por ela. Hinata é a única que me ouve, já que não gosta muito de beber e parecia ser a única sóbria de nós. Ela me diz que nossa amiga mal chegou e já saiu de fininho com Sai. "Suspeito...", penso, mas não digo nada.

Rio muito com eles e quando começo a sentir os sons nos meus ouvidos começarem a ficar abafados decido que é hora de parar de beber. É então quando olho para o lado e noto que Kakashi já não está ao meu lado. Procuro-o até que vejo o final de sua cabeleira acinzentada desaparecer por uma das portas laterais do recinto. Não me demoro muito pensando e vou atrás dele. Encontro-o na rua, já não tão movimentada como mais cedo, ao lado do bar.

_ Kakashi, o que... Mas que frio! – levo as mãos imediatamente aos meus braços, esfregando-os, a bebida me deixando espontânea e eu achando graça.

_ Aqui, vista isso. – ele me entrega o moletom preto que carregava amarrado à cintura, sem tirar os olhos do que quer que estivesse a nossa frente. Estava escorado na parede, com uma perna flexionada para manter melhor o equilíbrio e os braços cruzados, e a essa posição volta depois de me entregar o casaco. Agradeço ao mesmo tempo em que tento me concentrar no que ele observa, mas não entendo.

_ O que você está olhando? – soo bastante informal, mesmo sem pretendê-lo.

_ Não percebe o padrão? – ele diz acenando com a cabeça na direção de um grupo de homens. A princípio continuo boiando, tentando descobrir do que ele se refere, mas, apenas alguns segundos depois, pesco a ideia, orgulhosa de ter conseguido tão rápido e concordo.

_ Eles são bonitos!

Ele se vira para mim bruscamente com um brilho divertido no olhar, que aumenta de repente, e solta uma gargalhada. Exalto-me, dando por mim que nunca o havia visto rir, apenas sorrir por debaixo da máscara, e fico feliz com sua expressão.

_ Sakura! – ele diz, rindo mais e meu coração dá doidos pulinhos no meu peito quando ele levanta sua mão em direção ao meu rosto e pousa ali, no canto de minha boca, seu polegar direito, afastando o que constato ser uma migalha de qualquer coisa que eu tenha comido durante a noite. Penso que deve mesmo ter sido uma visão bem engraçada e coro. Ele olha por um breve instante a migalha na ponta de seu dedo, parecendo estar-se decidindo se a provava ou não, enquanto eu alimento a expectativa de poder ver seu rosto, mas, no fim, apenas a joga no chão e depois volta a me olhar demorado nos olhos. Pergunto-me se ele realmente cogitou tirar a máscara e ele também parece perguntar-se algo.

_ São os ninja de que Temari havia falado – assinala com a cabeça para aqueles homens, que para mim pareciam visitantes comuns. Imagino que eu não conseguiria ser tão discreta quanto ele e agradeço por não conseguir desviar meu olhar do seu.

_ Ainda está preocupado com isso? – digo, finalmente, ao que ele franze o cenho, curioso.

_ Você não?

_ De jeito nenhum – ele ri da minha sinceridade e penso que deveria beber mais vezes, se fosse esse o motivo de seus risos. Ele ficava ainda mais bonito com eles adornando-lhe o rosto, se é que isso realmente era possível.

_ Preste atenção.

Ele diz, jamais conseguindo abandonar seus hábitos de sensei, logo antes de se agachar ao meu lado, quase como o Shikamaru faz quando está muito concentrado. Tento imitar seu gesto, porém, quando chego perto do chão, me desequilibro e caio de bunda. Kakashi contrai os lábios, se segurando para não rir e eu começo a ficar irritada comigo mesma. "Mas, nani? Estou parecendo o baka do Naruto!", penso, decidindo-me ficar daquele jeito mesmo, já que o esforço de me levantar me causa tontura. É bem patético, na verdade; eu já devia ter me acostumado com certo nível de álcool em meu sangue, tampouco é como se eu tivesse bebido tanto...

_ Eles fingem não se conhecerem, mas se entreolham parecendo compartilhar um pensamento e várias vezes trocam de grupos, sempre comentando algo logo depois – como ele conseguiu ver isso em tão pouco tempo? – Além disso, suas roupas são diferentes, mas tem o mesmo tom de azul e cinza escuro e seus sapatos são exatamente iguais, como se tivessem vindo preparados para correr ou lutar.

_ Eles podem ter comprado na mesma loja... – noto seu semblante divertido de novo, quando olha em minha direção, numa censura jocosa, de modo que me apresso em explicar: – é serio! Eu não entendo dessas coisas, mas a Ino vive me falando sobre moda. Deve ser assim que funciona, não?

_ Vem, eu te acompanho até em casa – ele me ajuda a levantar, ainda sorrindo.

_ Mas eu não quero ir agora – protesto –, estão todos se divertindo.

_ O que você quer fazer então, Sakura?

Ele tinha resolvido ceder aos meus pedidos por ficar, talvez tenha se lembrado de que não precisava mais me proteger, e contorce a boca por debaixo do tecido que lhe cobre quase a face toda, fingindo um esforço enorme para pensar em alguma coisa. Acho que era algum tipo de brincadeira, porque pareceu satisfeito quando eu ri de sua careta. Disse, por fim:

_ Tenho uma ideia – e flexiona seu braço perfeita, mas não exageradamente musculado, fazendo um espaço triangular para que eu me apoiasse ali, o que fiz. Em seguida conduziu-me até o meio do bar, onde alguns casais dançavam e fomos seguindo o ritmo da música, tentando imitá-los. A princípio a balada um tanto agitada nos permitia certa distância, mas é trocada em seguida por uma melodia mais lenta, que exigia toques mais próximos dos corpos que dançavam. Kakashi me olha, então, com o olhar como pedindo-me permissão, que eu concedo, para tocar-me a cintura. Apoio meus braços envolta de seu pescoço e, embora tenhamos ficado desconfortáveis durante alguns segundos, bastou com que nossos olhares se cruzassem para que nos esquecêssemos de tudo. Éramos, por aqueles dois minutos de música, apenas só nós dois, perdidos na vastidão despovoada de nossos pensamentos; não nos desviamos nem por um instante sequer. Dentro do mísero espaço – que pedia tão insistentemente para sumir – que havia entre nossos corpos, éramos a perfeita sincronia, mas imaginei que não era isso o que se percebia de fora dele; shinobi como nós não têm tempo para aulas de dança. Apesar do provável mico, nos divertimos bastante.

Depois de algumas músicas assim, eu me canso bastante e começo a bocejar, tombando vezes demais minha cabeça em seu peito – que coragem você ganha depois de alguns copos, hein garota? -, de modo que ele se propõe a levar-me para casa mais uma vez e eu aceito. Não sei por quê fiz isso e acho até que o deixei bastante sem graça, mas antes de entrar em casa, ao despedir-me, dei-lhe um beijo demorado na bochecha. Não me atentei ao seu rosto, mas tive a impressão de que seus pelos da face se arrepiaram baixo os meus lábios.

Não sei por quanto tempo dormi, meia hora, menos? Um estrondo alto me acorda – virou rotina é? – e gritos assustados me despertam. Pulo da cama, já não tão zonza ou sonolenta como antes, pela adrenalina que enche meu corpo, e visto-me correndo – havia dormido exatamente como chegara em casa. Assim que saio do quarto deparo-me com meus pais saindo do seu, assustados. Pergunto-lhes se sabem o que está acontecendo, mas não fico para ouvir a resposta; é claro que eles não sabiam, não faziam parte do mundo ninja, eram apenas comerciantes.

Começo a correr, meus pés sabendo para onde iam, embora minha cabeça não estivesse pensando muito a respeito. Mal dobro a esquina da rua principal, que dá para o portão de entrada da aldeia, que está arrebentado, por sinal, e já vejo o tumulto: há ninjas correndo para todos os lados, preparando-se em formações, carregando armas de um lado para o outro, levando civis para lugares mais seguros... De fora dos portões a cena não era tão diferente, ainda que bem mais calma. Ali, acumulado na estrada, estava um grupo de aproximadamente quarenta shinobi da Aldeia da Grama e mais uns dez da Aldeia da Pedra – do País da Terra –, todos vestidos de preto. Tinham uma postura calma e pareciam aguardar alguma coisa, no entanto não era como se todo aquele exército tivesse se deslocado até aqui apenas para uma conversa e um chá com bolinhos.

_ Sakura-chan! – era Naruto que vinha atrás de mim. – Estávamos procurando você.

Ele faz um sinal com as mãos para que o seguisse e nos encontramos mais a frente com Kakashi, que parecia bastante aflito, conversando com um velho. Pararam de falar assim que nos aproximamos, mas não me importei.

_ Estamos montando uma formação, as equipes Kurenai e Gai também estão conosco – avisa nosso líder, ao mesmo tempo em que se despede silenciosamente do senhor ao seu lado –. Vocês, por favor, tomem suas posições, podemos precisar atacar ou defender a qualquer momento.

_ Vamos colocá-los em seu lugar! – grita Lee, entusiasmado como sempre.

_ É isso aí! – comemora Naruto.

Faço como me foi instruído e me preparo atrás de Neji e à esquerda de Hinata, conferindo minhas facas kunai e shuriken. O que está acontecendo? Não tínhamos tudo sob controle? Será esse o primeiro erro de estratégia de Shikamaru? Olho para ele, agachado com as mãos em sua posição típica e os olhos fechados; a sua volta outros capitães de guerra discutem em médio tom. Nenhum deles parece tão confiante como Temari havia sugerido antes. E Tsunade onde está? E Jiraiya? Preocupo-me mais um pouco e volto minha atenção novamente aos nossos inimigos, franzindo o cenho. O tumulto começa a cessar do nosso lado, à medida que nos organizamos. O que parece ser o mandante do outro time se move, com seu enorme cabelo cor de fogo esvoaçando a cada passo dado à frente de seu pelotão, na clara intenção de falar-nos:

_ Vila Oculta da Folha, finalmente nos reencontramos – faz uma pausa, quase que solene, como se o que acabara de dizer fosse autoexplicativo, mas eu não pego a referência. Olho para meu antigo sensei, muito atento ao que aquele homem diz. Será que ele sabe do que se trata?

O forasteiro continua:

_ Imagino que, se estão tão aflitos, é porque sabem que esta não será tão amigável quanto nos foi a sua visita, meses atrás – ele fala com amargura e tenho medo do que significam suas palavras –. O primeiro erro de vocês foi terem se precipitado. Resolvemos, então, como bons vizinhos, acatar sua vontade sobre nossos aliados – ele aponta para o grupo de shinobi da Pedra com certa ironia no tom.

Uma breve pausa e o homem desfaz seu sorriso amargo e seus olhos se enfurecem, envolvendo-se de um tom arroxeado. Outros dois se aproximam dele, posicionando-se um de cada lado seu, com os olhos da mesma cor. Os três erguem os braços simultânea e lentamente no que suponho – e confirmo, logo depois, pela energia que flui por seus corpos, fazendo voar seus cabelos e roupas – ser uma concentração de chakra.

_ O segundo foi ter nos subestimado – outro sorriso, dessa vez de loucura, se forma no rosto dos três e seu líder brada, em alto e bom som: – Agora vocês vão se arrepender!


	4. Consertando o Erro - Sakura

**CONSERTANDO O ERRO - SAKURA**

Assim que aquelas palavras foram proferidas, nós assistimos aos três homens executarem rápidos e muitos sinais de mãos, enquanto a energia de seu chakra eletrizava todo o lugar e zunia nos ouvidos de todos. Atentei-me ao máximo, esperando qualquer movimento antes de agir, para interpretar seu estilo de luta e descobrir a melhor maneira de evitar e rebater os ataques. De repente, eles tocam forte o chão, fazendo um estrondo seco com a palma da mão, e espero que anunciem um jutsu de invocação, mas isso não acontece: nenhuma palavra é dita e aquela energia se dissipa quase que instantaneamente. Agoniantes segundos de silêncio se arrastam pelo terreno, sem que nenhuma pessoa ou criatura ouse interrompê-lo – nem mesmo Akamaru, que, até pouco tempo, rosnava algumas posições ao meu lado –, mas não me permito baixar a guarda.

O exército inimigo continua na mesma posição e os três homens estão ainda com as mãos no chão quando sinto a terra baixo meus pés começar a vibrar. Pergunto-me que bicho sairia de debaixo dela. Logo a onda se distingue, aumentando de volume, e percebo que o que quer que a esteja provocando está vindo por trás. Alguns de meus amigos se viram e eu repito o seu gesto, com a mente mais barulhenta do que nunca. Como o Inimigo pode estar vindo daquela direção? Como se infiltrou na aldeia sem que percebêssemos? O som agora está claro e só se intensificando: são passos, muitos passos. O contingente de pessoas donas daquela marcha logo aparece no horizonte, ao mesmo tempo em que o sol também o irrompe, fazendo-me finalmente notar que o dia amanhecia. Levanto a mão direita, que já segurava firme uma kunai, a fim de fazer algo de sombra e facilitar-me enxergar os cerca de vinte ninjas a mais que nos havia cercado. Estremeço não mais reconhecê-los. Será possível?

_ Pai!

Neji segura sua prima pelos braços, impedindo-a de correr, e ela cai de joelhos com as lágrimas rompendo sem pudor algum sua anterior determinação. Olho para ela, que tenta gritar, mas parece que sua voz sumiu, assim como seu fôlego. O semblante dos meus outros amigos não era muito diferente, estávamos todos ou assustados ou incrédulos ou ambas as coisas, incluindo Naruto e Lee, que a essa hora já teriam ido para cima do oponente.

_ Não é seu pai, Hinata. Não mais.

Dirijo novamente meu olhar para o exército a nossa volta. Neji tinha razão, eles se pareciam com nossos parentes, nossos amigos, mas não os eram. Ali só estavam seus corpos, comandados por não-sei-que-jutsu, vazios da alma que havíamos amado em outra época. Agora era preciso olhar no rosto das pessoas que tínhamos enterrado durante a Quarta Guerra Ninja e todos os calmos anos anteriores e reprimir qualquer saudade, dor ou culpa que sentíssemos ao desferir neles nossos golpes. Eu não podia acreditar no que estava vendo. Até para Orochimaru, aquilo seria um golpe baixo, maldade demais. O que será que fizemos para provocar isso?

Surpreendo-me quando vejo Naruto caminhando lentamente por entre nós e se posicionando a nossa frente, realmente disposto a lutar por nós contra o que parecia ser outra parte de nós mesmos. É verdade que ele não tinha nenhum parente ali – nem mesmo sabia quem eram seus pais, quanto mais se estavam ali ou não –, mas sua empatia era grande demais e sua alma, boa demais para que ele simplesmente não entendesse ou mesmo não sentisse toda a nossa dor. Além disso, entre aquela massa de mortos-vivos também estavam os amigos por quem choramos até pouco tempo.

Com o exemplo do menino loiro, fomos nos recompondo e divindo nosso grupo entre as duas frentes de batalha inimigas. Naruto, eu, a quipe de Gai e mais alguns ninjas ficamos com os zumbis e, embora ainda não fizéssemos ideia de como lutaríamos contra eles, alinhamo-nos em uma posição que pareceu a melhor opção. Kakashi, cujo Sharingan não funcionaria com os mortos; Hinata, que não conseguiria lutar contra o que quer tenha tomado o controle do corpo de seu pai; e os outros ficaram com os shinobi da Grama e da Pedra.

Algum tempo ainda de silêncio permaneceu nas duas arenas que se formaram, tempo em que apenas as ameaças silenciosas dos olhares – alguns furiosos, alguns transtornados, e havia até mesmo aqueles ainda sonolentos – se atacavam. Ouvi barulho de pessoas correndo atrás de mim e deduzi que os estrangeiros finalmente saíram de sua posição inicial e tomaram os primeiros assaltos. Logo depois, os corpos sem vida de nossos antigos amigos começaram a se mover rapidamente em nossa direção, ao que respondemos em mesma velocidade e grau, tentando afastar o peso que aplastava nossos corações. À medida que a batalha avançava, sons de facas, espadas, socos, chakra e gritos enchiam todo o ambiente e me faziam lembrar de todas as lutas que tive anteriormente. A morte estava novamente presente: agarrava-me os pés e os braços como se nunca mais fosse soltar e tomava conta de mim, enquanto eu tentava afastá-la com a raiva que, na verdade, só a aproximaria.

Estou lutando, faz alguns bons minutos, com uma mulher que não conheço, mas que parece ser muito forte, pois desvia de todos os meus ataques. Tento não prestar muita atenção em seus olhos inertes, imaginando que, mesmo que lhes prestasse alguma atenção, não me seria mais fácil anteceder seus ataques, que deviam estar sendo comandados a distância. É quando consigo acertá-la em cheio no estômago com um de meus socos enriquecidos de chakra. Ela sai voando por vários metros até bater de costas numa árvore, que se rompe ante a força do meu ataque. Não fico para saber se ela vai se levantar e viro-me a tempo de impedir que Naruto fosse apunhalado pelas costas, ao mesmo tempo em que ele afasta com seu Rasengan outros dois ninjas com quem lutava. Ele então faz mais três clones da sombra para suprir os que já tinham sido eliminados e se vira para mim com um agradecimento silencioso, voltando, depois, depressa para a luta.

Penso em dar um grande soco no chão, como costumo fazer, para desestabilizar os inimigos e quem sabe até acabar com alguns, mas desisto ao perceber que seria perigoso demais para com os meus amigos, que estavam muito envolvidos pela luta. Percebo movimentos atrás de mim e me atento a eles, bloqueando imediatamente o ataque de outro zumbi e cravando duas facas kunai em seu peito. Ele apenas cambaleia para trás, mas logo se recompõe e investe novamente contra mim, ainda com as facas em seu corpo. A cena é bizarra o suficiente para ligar algo dentro do meu cérebro. Como eu não pensei nisso antes? Deixo que a impaciência tome conta de mim e concentro um pouco de energia em meu calcanhar esquerdo, girando sobre o outro e acerto, combinando um movimento de taijutsu que Lee havia me ensinado com a minha força banhada de chakra, o lado do corpo do meu oponente que também sai voando para longe.

_ É inútil! – grita Tenten ao meu lado, lutando com dois zumbis, parecendo desesperada ao imaginar o que eu já me havia dado por conta. Corro para ajudá-la – Eles não lutam com chakra ou força física, não se cansam!

_ Eu sei – digo, nutrindo a raiva conhecida e em vão rejeitada por mim e afastando mais um inimigo.

Nesse exato momento, minha amiga cai ao meu lado com um grito afobado de dor, levando ambas as mãos à barriga. Corro até ela apenas para me preocupar mais ao vê-la tirando uma faca do estômago e tentando parar o sangue que lhe mancha a blusa e escorre, como se desesperadamente, por entre seus dedos. Tento afastar suas mãos para que meu jutsu curativo seja mais eficiente, mas ela reluta, de modo que o realizo por sobre suas mãos mesmo, rezando para que seja suficiente. Ela balbucia algo e peço que não tente falar porque seu estado pode ser grave, entretanto ela não me ouve e apenas repete, com o cenho franzido em dor, um pouco mais alto: Lee. Olho em volta procurando-o. Quando o encontro, ele já percebeu o que tinha acontecido e interrompe, já no ar, sua técnica Sombra da Folha Dançante, caindo com habilidade no chão e correndo até nós. Seu inimigo, porém não teve a mesma sorte, única de quem depende um morto-vivo, caindo de cabeça no chão. Quando nosso amigo chega onde estamos, debruça-se preocupado sobre Tenten e ela sorri. Esperamos até que eu pare a hemorragia, Lee protegendo-nos de ataques-surpresa, e depois a levamos dali. Assim que passamos por Naruto, deixo que os dois sigam sozinhos.

_ Naruto, preciso da sua ajuda. Acho que já sei como acabar com isso!

Dirigimo-nos, então, com certa dificuldade, até onde estava acontecendo a outra metade da luta, que parecia incrivelmente mais difícil que a nossa. É quando eu confirmo minhas suspeitas: atrás de todo o movimento que acontecia ali, estavam os três homens do início, a salvo de todo o tumulto e concentrados, com os olhos fechados e as mãos unidas à altura do peito, na posição característica de qualquer jutsu que precise ser segurado por muito tempo ou controlado de longe. Fiz sinal para que parássemos e apontei para os três. A princípio Naruto não entendeu a quê exatamente eu me referia, mas, logo que os viu naquela posição, fez um sinal de afirmação com a cabeça e eu agradeci por não ter de explicar. Ainda precisávamos definir uma estratégia. Lembrei-me de quando Orochimaru usou algo parecido contra o Terceiro Hokage e duvidei que shinobi fracos conseguissem realizar um jutsu de tão grande porte como era aquele. Com certeza não seria fácil chegar até eles e mesmo depois que conseguíssemos, ainda teríamos de enfrentá-los.

_ Talvez não sejamos suficientes para derrotá-los, mas, se pelo menos conseguirmos atrapalhá-los, pode ser que o jutsu se quebre – digo.

_ O que pretende fazer?

_ Qualquer coisa!

Ele assente, reunindo ainda mais garra e recomeçamos a correr. Enquanto não chegamos, procuro com os olhos cada um de nossos amigos e acho que Naruto está fazendo o mesmo. Ino está bem, e Chouji e Sai. Hinata ainda parece muito assustada e várias vezes também, perdida, mas não está com muitos problemas. Kiba e Akamaru acabaram de executar o Presa Sobre Presa e, pelo seu cansaço, imagino que não seja a primeira vez. Então meus olhos pousam sobre Kakashi. Está usando seu sharingan e deve ter perdido sua bandana porque não a tem em sua testa. Também abaixou a máscara, noto, provavelmente para respirar melhor, já que sua batalha parecia realmente muito desgastante. É então que ele prepara seu Chidori e avança para o inimigo, que desvia de última hora. Mas Kakashi é esperto: assim que passa pelo oponente, gira rapidamente no ar e transfere o golpe para sua outra mão, da qual o homem não consegue desviar por estar de costas. Esse é o Kakashi que eu conheço! Com um movimento bem estudado, é capaz de acabar uma luta em segundos. Sinto-me orgulhosa por breves momentos e então me centro no importante novamente. Em outras circunstâncias, eu teria ficado muito curiosa em ver mais de sua luta e mesmo de seu rosto, mas agora a preocupação era grande demais e nenhum de nós tinha tempo para essas bobagens. Não sei se Naruto também prestou tanta atenção quanto eu, mas, se sim, tampouco se distraiu com isso.

Minutos depois, conseguimos passar por todos, rodeando ao máximo o campo, sem nos envolver demais em nenhuma das brigas e alcançamos o trio. Imediatamente, eles percebem a nossa presença, porém, como se não fôssemos muita ameaça, não fazem mais que abrir os olhos e encarar-nos. Devolvemos-lhe o olhar assim que paramos em sua frente. Eu realmente não sabia o que fazer e o fato de que eles não estavam interessados em lutar não ajudava em nada. Acho que eu deveria ter pensado numa estratégia melhor do que simplesmente chegar aqui achando que qualquer coisa serviria para tirar-lhes a atenção do que estavam fazendo. Martirizo-me, tentando pensar rápido em uma boa pedida, enquanto espio Naruto para ver se ele está se saindo melhor que eu. Para meu alívio ele parece ter uma ideia, que me conta:

_ Podemos tentar aquela técnica que estávamos treinando.

_ O quê? – surpreendo-me – Mas ela ainda não está pronta!

_ Você tem uma ideia melhor? – faço que não com a cabeça olhando para nosso objetivo, à frente, um pouco envergonhada de momento.

_ Acha mesmo que vai dar certo?

_ É a nossa única opção.

Meu melhor amigo cochicha algo em meu ouvido. Levo alguns segundos para processar a informação e imaginar ficou tudo planejado, posicionamo-nos e eu espero Naruto anunciar minha deixa. Seria bastante engraçado para qualquer um que assistisse a cena do lado de fora: de um lado, três homens calmos que mais pareciam estar meditando que executando um jutsu de guerra; de outro, dois pirralhos crescidos discutindo termos de sua próxima pirraça para com os adultos. Sorrio ironicamente de lado e logo depois sacudo de leve a cabeça, na tentativa de afastar esses pensamentos bobos, voltando à concentração bem a tempo de que me fosse dado o comando que eu esperava:

_ Sakura, agora!

Não esperei ouvir o "agora" para começar a concentrar a minha energia em minha mão esquerda, enquanto Naruto faz um clone da sombra, que logo começa a trabalhar em sua mão direita, rodando nela seu chakra com a mais alta velocidade. Logo que acaba, faz com que seu clone desapareça, e eu me junto a ele, fundindo nossos chakras em um só ataque, numa corrida em disparada até nosso alvo: tínhamos escolhido o homem da direita, que era bem mais novo que os outros dois e, por isso, imaginamos que fosse menos experiente. No entanto o que temíamos acontece: passamos reto, como se tivéssemos simplesmente errado o caminho. Ele contornara nosso ataque com a maior facilidade e nós fomos direto bater numa rocha atrás dele. Se pudéssemos contar com a surpresa, já que era um ataque muito chamativo e não tão rápido como gostaríamos, teria sido o ataque perfeito, pois o nosso Kumiawasa-Rasengan destruiu a pedra por completo e ainda abriu um enorme buraco no chão onde ela estava. Mas agora havíamos falhado.

Cambaleio para o lado, desnorteada por ter usado já tanto de meu chakra, mas o menino dos cabelos loiros, cuja visão tão familiar sempre me tranquilizava, continuou ali, parado, sem nem piscar os olhos, tamanha era sua frustração. Volto minha atenção novamente aos nossos inimigos, mas eles não têm interesse nenhum em nós, já nem mesmo nos olham. Surpreendo-me por não me enfurecer e, ao invés disso, decepcionar-me comigo mesma e desesperar-me com nossos amigos. Tento reprimir as lágrimas que teimam em inundar-me os olhos e só consigo quando preciso me preocupar com Naruto, que começou a se encher de sua determinação furiosa característica. Pensei, por um instante, que fosse a Kyuubi, mas me enganei: era mesmo o meu amigo, cuja força de vontade e confiança haviam voltado para o lugar de onde nunca deveriam ter saído. Ele, então, brada um grito de guerra que só pode ter sido tirado do fundo de seu diafragma, devido à sua força, e realiza o seu mais conhecido movimento de mãos. De repente, centenas de Narutos aparecem, enchendo todos os cantos possíveis, até que eu não consigo mais saber quem era o verdadeiro ou mesmo enxergar nossos três oponentes. Sorrio alegre e travessa: alegre pela grande quantidade de energia disponível que tem meu amigo; e travessa por pensar que, finalmente, o semblante arrogante dos invasores deve ter dado lugar a um bem mais preocupado.

No entanto minha alegria não dura muito. Apenas se iniciara a ofensiva instintiva de Naurto, que os clones começaram a desaparecer um após o outro. Estico o pescoço para cima, procurando, em vão, descobrir, no meio de toda aquela confusão, como aqueles homens estavam conseguindo contra-atacar sem desfazer o jutsu que prendia e cansava nossos amigos do outro lado do campo de batalha. O número de Narutos começou então a diminuir drasticamente e eu fiquei com medo mais uma vez de todo aquele esforço ser em vão. Meu coração acelerava cada vez mais e a agonia de não entender o que estava acontecendo piorava tudo. Eu precisava fazer alguma coisa e rápido!

Afastei-me a passos largos de todos aqueles Narutos, ao mesmo tempo que concentrava o máximo que podia do meu chakra, dessa vez sem me preocupar em deixar um pouco para depois. Eu sabia que aquilo poderia machucar meu amigo e realmente temia que isso acontecesse, mas e a vila? O que aconteceria se, por acaso, perdêssemos essa batalha? Seguia sem acreditar que o maior estrategista que conheci pudesse ter cometido um erro tão grande e grave. Não, de jeito nenhum posso deixar que esse erro se confirme e que sejamos escravizados ou mortos ou sei-lá-o-quê! Quando sinto a palma de minha mão formigar e queimar de tanta energia, desfiro o soco mais forte que consigo no chão. Assim que os nós dos meus dedos tocam o local, centímetros à frente dos meus pés, sinto todo o terreno estremecer com vontade, como se a mãe natureza fosse a própria responsável por tamanha fúria que rompia as entranhas de seu corpo.

Num instante todas aquelas cabeças douradas desapareceram como fumaça, mas não pude ver muito mais pela poeira que pairava no ar do que eu tinha causado. Além disso, uma tontura assustadora toma conta de mim, na mesma proporção em que meus membros inferiores se tornam tão pesados que já não mais se suportam. Caio de joelhos no chão e, em seguida, meu tronco também se desequilibra e desaba para o lado, fazendo a minha impossibilidade de mover os braços em resposta bater forte com a cabeça. Imediatamente percebo minha visão turvar-se toda. Pisco com força, mas isso só faz com que ela pese ainda mais, enegrecendo-se agora. Sentindo um sono insistente e repentino apoderar-se de mim, deixo que minhas pálpebras se fecharem e é quando ouço a voz dele, soltando um pequeno suspiro aliviado: "Naruto", acho que tentei dizer, mas a verdade é que eu já ficaria satisfeita somente com tendo conseguido sorrir.


	5. O Inimigo Desiste? - Kakashi

**O INIMIGO DESISTE? - KAKASHI**

Aqueles foram dois dias sem vento, que decerto ficou triste pelo sumiço da menina e se sumiu igual. Mas, nessa madrugada, como que parecendo ter previsto que ela despertaria, resolveu dar os ares de sua graça, que é bem verdade que a todos faz falta por causa do nosso clima. Passou assobiando por entre os prédios, anunciando sua vinda, e entrou pela janela que eu havia aberto para amenizar a noite quente que fazia, balançando a barra das cortinas; foi reto brincar naqueles cabelos cor-de-rosa que pendiam levemente bagunçados sobre o travesseiro. Fiquei pensando se sua dona conseguiria sentir as cosquinhas que imaginei que aquilo dava.

Confesso que fiquei muito preocupado quando soube que ela havia desmaiado em plena luta, tanto que me ofereci para acompanhá-la no hospital pelo tempo que fosse preciso. No fim, acabei tendo que aceitar revezar os dias com Naruto, achei que ele também estivesse preocupado com sua melhor amiga. Hoje, essa tarefa finalmente me coube e agora ver suas bochechas rosadas dormirem com a mais bela paz, pese ao que passaram, me tranquiliza como nenhuma outra coisa. Era estranho o clima que havia se formado na vila depois daquele ataque ironicamente tão temido quanto inesperado: as pessoas não se confiavam mais e até o sono também tinha medo de se chegar.

Quando Naruto me disse que a menina tinha usado praticamente todo o seu chakra no golpe que desfez o jutsu que nos havia separado em dois bandos, quase não acreditei. Não que eu duvidasse de sua força, de jeito nenhum, mas nunca pensei que ela tivesse tanto altruísmo dentro de si mesma. Isso me fez sorrir, de alguma forma, ainda que sem abandonar a inquietação. É preciso muito disso para arriscar a vida pelos demais e mais ainda por uma aldeia que provoca conflitos desnecessários como anda fazendo. É claro que ela sempre fora um doce, mas estava sempre tão metida em brigas com os meninos, que nunca imaginei que pudesse guardar um sentimento assim tão nobre... O que mais esconderia essa garota?

Há de se ter muito valor, com certeza. "Você foi muito corajosa, Sakura.", digo baixinho, que é para não despertá-la do sonho que a faz sorrir logo que falo, como se me respondendo. Deve ser um sonho mesmo muito bonito para fazê-la sorrir assim de graça para o teto. Invejo a pequena aranha que passeia por sua teia recém-tecida no canto sobre a cama da menina, deveras incansavelmente rasgada todos os dias por quem fosse o encarregado por limpá-la dali, único bicho vivo que quiçá pudesse dizer que Sakura, em verdade, lhe sorria.

Estranho-me por estar tão melancólico ultimamente no exato segundo em que a minha antiga aluna solta um suspiro fundo, daqueles de gelar o peito do tanto que se infla e fazer a gente sorrir por isso. Ela pisca algumas vezes, bem rapidinho, como um bebê que ainda não se acostumou a abrir os olhos, e, logo que suas pálpebras revelam aqueles lindos olhos verde cor-de-esmeralda, ela os vira procurando qualquer coisa que minha cabeça tem a petulância de desejar que fosse eu quando os pousa sobre os meus. Dar-me um sorriso de lado é o que faz logo em seguida e já não quero mais ser a tal da aranha.

_ Você acordou – digo com a voz macia em intenção desconhecida, ao que ela não responde porque não foi uma pergunta –. Está com fome?

Depois de algumas mordidas na maçã que lhe ofereço, Sakura me pergunta o que eu fazia ali, mas eu não sabia direito como responder a isso. Acabo dizendo do revezamento, o que algo dentro de mim jurou ser somente uma meia verdade. Depois as questões foram por Naruto e nossos outros amigos:

_ Estão todos bem. Tenten ainda está se recuperando do ferimento, mas a sua ajuda imediata em campo de batalha fez, com certeza, toda a diferença no tratamento – ela sorri –. Neji torceu o pé, Kiba quebrou o braço e Kurenai desmaiou. Alguns outros ninjas também se feriram, uns mais gravemente que outros; felizmente não perdemos ninguém.

_ Acho que ter o hospital por perto é o único ponto bom de lutar em casa... – preferi não responder e ela não pareceu esperar que o fizesse - Que bom que conseguimos vencer...

_ Bom, tecnicamente, nós não vencemos – ela me franze as sobrancelhas e me noto preguiçoso de contar-lhe tudo o que tinha acontecido, até mesmo porque eu nem sequer estou seguro de nada que anda acontecendo. Odeio isso! Mas agora que comecei, ela insistiria até que lhe contasse tudo.

_ O que quer dizer?

_ Alguns dizem que foi sorte, eu desconfio. Não se desiste assim de uma luta...

_ Eles desistiram? – ela parece incrédula e não é para menos.

_ Sim – decido explicar de uma vez, coçando, sem graça, a parte de trás da cabeça por ter enrolado tanto –. Você conseguiu melhorar a nossa situação com aquele soco, que eu confesso ser o mais forte que já vi em toda a minha vida – ela ruboriza com o adendo –, mas ainda seria uma batalha bastante longa e desgastante. Acontece que, de repente, eles começaram a recuar. Não pude ler o que se passava na mente deles, já havia usado meu sharingan por tempo demais e estava exausto – sim, isso não me deixou nada satisfeito... –. O que posso dizer é que seu líder parecia desesperado por ir-se logo daqui.

_ Talvez eles tivessem percebido que não nos venceriam.

_ É o que o Gai diz; eu duvido. Estava tudo muito equiparado, não dava para dizer com certeza ainda qual dos lados venceria. Além disso, a sua vinda até aqui parecia ser coisa planejada, como se só estivessem esperando o momento certo, que a nossa festa pareceu proporcionar – reprimo-me para não dizer mais, lembrando-me que não convém difundir assim todas as minhas desconfianças, já que poderia ser perigoso não só para mim.

_ Pensando bem, o que aquele homem disse era mesmo muito estranho. Nós fizemos alguma coisa para provocar isso, Kakashi?

Salvo pelo gongo! Ou melhor, pela loira cansada que mal conseguia manter seu jutsu de juventude e que entrava pela sala a passos arrastados. Eu estava a ponto de soltar uma mentira tão mal contada que, certamente, me obrigaria a esclarecer coisas de que eu não gostaria à curiosidade da menina, que continuou me olhando como se prometesse a si mesma o lembrete de me interrogar mais tarde. Eu, enquanto isso, tentava esconder meu alívio.

Tsunade veio até o pé da cama de Sakura e colocou a mão em sua testa ao mesmo tempo em que abria a boca para um longo bocejo. O "bom dia" ausente de seu gesto me fez lembrar de que pouco me impedia de ter mais um pé atrás com ela.

_ A febre não voltou – falou ela, finalmente. Mais parecia querer quebrar o gelo que comunicar-se de fato. Às vezes sinto pena dela, antes tão amável...

_ Quando poderei sair daqui?

_ Hoje mesmo. Pedirei que algum médico dê uma olhada em seus exames e, se estiver tudo em ordem, assinarei sua alta – uma pausa –. Você já comeu?

A intenção da pergunta talvez fosse boa, não fosse a frieza de sua postura e expressão, que não parecia concordar com isso. Sakura apenas ergueu a mão direita, mostrando-lhe o talo da maçã, que já se ia oxidando e amarelando. A Hokage assentiu, firme, voltando-se para a saída do quarto e quase desaparecia pela porta quando parou, repentinamente.

_ Sakura... – ela disse sem olhar para nenhum de nós – fico feliz que tenha acordado.

Aquilo me pegou de surpresa. Acho que a nós dois. Passaram-se alguns segundos e, como não respondêssemos, ela partiu, ao lado de Shizune, que não entrara no quarto.

A notícia de que Sakura havia acordado não demorou em correr, pois logo os enfermeiros estavam ficando loucos tentando impedir que todos os seus amigos entrassem ao mesmo tempo no pequeno quarto de hospital - os meninos gritando em discussão sobre quem a veria primeiro. A minha intenção era de ajudá-la a organizar suas coisas na mochila para ir embora, mas o tumulto acabou me impedindo de fazer isso, de modo que apenas acenei com a cabeça para ela, enquanto ela me lançava uma silenciosa súplica por livrá-la de todos aqueles mimos exagerados e perguntas inconvenientes.

Depois disso, não vi mais nenhum deles e imaginei que estivessem numa festinha de boas vindas ou algo assim. "Essas crianças de hoje... A garota acaba de sair de dois dias de coma e já lhe preparam um porre!", rio com o pensamento. Meu resto do dia foi tranquilo. Recebi uma visita de Iruka, comunicando-me que nos reuniríamos novamente àquela noite e esperar por ela foi o que fiz. Tsunade ainda queria que descansássemos e, embora nunca fosse possível que eu assim fizesse com tudo o que está acontecendo e todas as dúvidas que me rondam a consciência, tentei seguir o que esperava que fosse um conselho seu – e não uma ordem. Mais tarde, tomei um banho calmo, comi um pedaço de pizza que estava na geladeira não-sei-desde-quando e saí pelas ruas, calmo porque ainda faltava muito para o encontro – sim, para a Aliança eu me esforçava em não atrasar.

Um vulto escuro espreita-se pela sombra que faziam as paredes de duas casas ao meu lado, provavelmente um gato agradecendo por pensar que eu não o tivesse notado. Fora meu pequeno espião felino, era uma noite calma na Folha: a lua, que se escondia atrás das poucas nuvens que nublavam levemente o céu escuro, já dava claros sinais de ter saído de sua fase cheia e agora minguava a cada noite; as poucas janelas acesas nas casas, das quais, em outros tempos, era possível escutar montes de ternos "oyasumis", mas que agora estavam assustadoramente silenciosas, iam-se apagando aos poucos; algumas pessoas enfeitavam as ruas ainda, a maioria delas bêbada ou metida em brigas de bares, os quais estavam cada vez mais cheios de vícios e seus adictos.

Cego quem não visse a tristeza e desesperança que nos acometia, apesar de que eu tivesse certeza de que outras nações e vilas mais pobres estivessem em pior situação. Muito da verba de nosso Estado e também de nossa cidade, antes destinada a funções sociais, agora estava toda concentrada para arsenais e exércitos. Não que isso fosse novidade, desde a última grande guerra que estamos assim, mas a continuidade dessa política só piorava as coisas, por mais que nos mantivesse minimamente protegidos de ameaças externas. O fato é que o desemprego aumentou com tudo isso e várias pessoas se viram na necessidade de realizar qualquer tipo de trabalho sujo para sobreviver, em especial as mulheres, cuja única oportunidade era prostituírem-se. Em oposição, estavam os mais abastados – aqueles que ainda não haviam falido –, esbanjando dinheiro em casas de jogos, apenas para ilustrar sua também doentia desesperança...

"Mas que saco, eu não aguento mais!", pensei, me referindo ao maldito gato, que eu sabia desde o início que mais bem seria uma gata – eu deveria reprimir mais essa observação? –, mas também sabendo que a frase teria um interessante duplo sentido e rindo-me por dentro com isso. Sério, ela realmente tinha ido mais longe dessa vez, conseguiu me enganar por tanto tempo que eu agora estou me roendo de curiosidade para saber por que me segue. Deve estar mesmo muito empenhada com o que quer que lhe esteja pulando nas orelhas, porque, nem quando me perseguia a fim de tentar descobrir-me o rosto, conseguia ser tão cuidadosa. Mas eu conhecia bem aquela respiração baixinha, aqueles passos suaves, e – pô! – a roupa toda preta até ajudaria à noite, mas com aquele cabelo? Ela não pensaria poder me enganar para sempre, não?

Contive minha vontade de virar-me e perguntar de uma vez o que fazia ali, resolvendo seguir meu caminho por mais um tempo e depois pegá-la desprevenida. Afinal, pode ser que ela tenha desconfiado de que eu a tivesse percebido. Contudo, não poderia me aproximar demais do local marcado para a reunião do grupo e arriscar que ela descobrisse. Passei os olhos, sem virar a cabeça, pelas ruas que se seguiam transversais à que nos encontrávamos, procurando a perfeita hora de surpreender a garota.

De repente, algo me faz parar e quase em uníssono aos meus passos o caminhar da gata atrás de mim também para: é um cheiro bastante conhecido. Não entendi meus instintos no momento, mas tampouco ousei discutir com eles. Apenas imprimi a maior velocidade que pude, agarrando minha seguidora pela cintura e escondendo-nos em uma viela estreita, mal iluminada e mal cheirosa que dava para os fundos de um bar bem a tempo de escapar dos olhares atentos dos guarda-costas de Tsunade. Ela estava acompanhada de Jiraiya e Shikamaru, com quem discutia em tom sigiloso, pelo que tive que me esforçar para ouvir:

_ Então eles ainda não descobriram? – ela diz, parecendo escolher as palavras, ao que assente o mais novo e bem sucedido estrategista da vila.

_ Estão desesperados, mas fomos extremamente cuidadosos. Pode ser que desconfiem de nós, mas jamais encontrarão prova alguma.

_ E nosso prisioneiro?

_ Continua sem saber o que se passa.

_ Ótimo – faz uma breve pausa –. Descobriu alguma coisa sobre a tal organização?

Nesse momento eu gelei. As dúvidas invadiram minha cabeça em uma fração de segundo, trazendo uma pontada de dor acima da minha sobrancelha direita. Não podia acreditar que eles tivessem descoberto algo. Mas como? Onde estavam seus espiões para que nunca os tivéssemos percebido? Será que havia alguém infiltrado entre nós? Quem? O suspense que fazia Shikamaru, me provocava ainda mais; tive que lutar com meu corpo para que ele não se inclinasse mais para frente ou mesmo corresse na direção deles, na ânsia que sentia por saber logo do que se tratava tudo aquilo.

_ Nada mais, depois do que descobrimos.

A coisa piorou quando ouvi meu nome:

_ E sobre Kakashi vocês descobriram algo?

_ Estamos de olho nele. Sabemos que ele está, de alguma forma, ligado a essa conspiração, mas ainda não temos certeza.

Ela assente, Jiraiya apenas observa e eu estremeço. Shikamaru hesita em sua menção de falar, no entanto decide se pronunciar:

_ Tsunade-sama – e agora ele soava apreensivo –, precisamos fazer algo quanto a isso. Poderia ser perigoso para nós, em especial se essas pessoas decidirem subverter os cidadãos a confrontar nossas decisões. Talvez se aceitássemos as instruções dos anciãos conselheiros de instituir o to...

A Hokage levantou a mão, em gesto que o mandava silêncio, ao qual ele responde imediatamente, apenas me deixando furioso por saber o que ele sugeria e mais ainda se ela acolheria a proposta.

_ Isso não é assunto para discutir aqui.

E, dizendo isso, foram embora.

Fico alguns segundos parado, tentando digerir, entender o que acabara de ouvir. É quando sinto a respiração bastante pesada de Sakura contra a mão que eu havia pousado sobre sua boca para que ela não pudesse estragar nosso disfarce. Volto meu rosto para ela, nossos olhares se cruzando, perigosamente próximos. Ela me fitava com uma mistura tão indecifrável quanto inúmera de sensações. A luz fraca que piscava de um poste perto de nós lançava flashes de luz e sombra sobre sua face perfeitamente branca, fazendo dançar o brilho confuso em seus olhos. A mão que eu mantinha sobre seus lábios ameaçava suar, enquanto ela esquentava-lhe a palma com sua respiração e eu, com a minha, as costas. Pensei em retirá-la, visto que o perigo já havia passado, contudo a iminência de ter nossos hálitos misturados seria acintosa demais.

Um arrepio percorre-me toda a espinha, ao ouvir os gritos de meus pensamentos, agora tão conflituosos, e sinto-a estremecer contra mim. Nossos corpos também estavam juntos demais: era mais que possível sentir o calor de seus seios e de sua barriga pressionados baixo o meu peito. Eu ainda mantinha meu antebraço esquerdo escorado ao lado de sua cabeça, com o punho cerrado. Meu tronco pressionava sua silhueta contra o muro, enquanto uma de minhas pernas entrelaçava-se às suas. Não tinha certeza se seria minha imaginação fértil, preciosamente regada pelo erotismo dos livros que eu tantas vezes e tão avidamente lia e relia, ou se efetivamente a parte superior de minha coxa podia tocar o mais alto de sua entrepernas.

Minha mente estava dividida em duas partes, que lutavam exasperadas: uma querendo se livrar logo daquela situação embaraçosa e outra desejando se afundar ainda mais nela. Enquanto disputavam, empoleirados em cada um de meus ombros, o anjo e o diabo, eu me permitia ficar ali por mais alguns segundos até que, quem sabe, a pressão me obrigasse a decidir. A verdade é que, pelo menos por enquanto, eu ia deixando que a figurazinha de pele, rabo e tridente avermelhados ganhasse a disputa.


	6. Desconfianças - Sakura

**DESCONFIANÇAS - SAKURA**

Era difícil respirar...

Tudo aconteceu tão rápido que eu não estava certa de quando foi que tinha parado de me perguntar se Kakashi já sabia que o seguia para começar a correr pela imensa confusão de nada que se formava em minha mente. Quando ele se virou, nem tive tempo de me esconder, apenas me senti sendo agarrada e levada numa velocidade incrível até o que agora parecia ser os fundos fedorentos de alguma construção que, a julgar pelo barulho abafado que era possível, mais que escutar, sentir através da parede contra a qual minhas costas haviam sido lançadas de maneira, talvez, abrupta demais, tratavam de qualquer bar mal frequentado. Não compreendia o que estava acontecendo e talvez eu até devesse sentir medo. Ouvia-se muito que o número de abusos ia aumentando cada vez mais, minha mãe mesmo vivia me advertindo sobre meus horários; mas Kakashi não faria nada parecido, sempre fora tão respeitoso com todos. Seria ridículo, inclusive, pensar que ele fizesse mal a qualquer criatura, se não fosse realmente obrigado. Não, eu não precisava ter medo. Mas, então, o que estava se passando?

Deixei de correr os olhos pelo lugar assim que os pousei sobre uma pilha de lixo em decomposição e agradeci em mente que ele me estivesse tapando o nariz, ainda que não o suficiente. Olho para o homem de cabelos acinzentados, que respirava rápido sobre mim, procurando seu olho destapado a fim de pedir-lhe alguma explicação, mas ele estava prestando atenção em outra coisa. Como mal podia me mexer sob seu corpo e meu campo de visão não abrangia o objeto de sua atenção, forcei-me a captar algum som e percebi uma conversa pouco mais alta que cochichos em algum lugar perto dali. Pude distinguir claramente as vozes de Tsunade e Shikamaru:

_ ...saber o que se passa.

_ Ótimo. Descobriu alguma coisa sobre a tal organização?

Chikusho, peguei a conversa no meio. Que história é essa de organização? Kakashi estremeceu tanto que eu levei um susto: seu corpo me pressionou mais e nossos quadris estavam próximos demais para que essa situação fosse confortável. Era impossível não notar seu membro encostado no ponto baixo de meu ventre, ainda que eu não achasse realmente que estivesse ereto – mas o que eu sabia sobre isso? Apertei os olhos, porque não podia sacudir a cabeça, tentando tirar aquilo de mente, ao mesmo tempo em que insultava a mim mesma mentalmente por ter me distraído e provavelmente ter perdido outro pedaço da conversa que bisbilhotávamos.

_ Sobre Kakashi vocês descobriram algo?

_ Estamos de olho nele. Sabemos que ele está, de alguma forma, ligado a essa conspiração, mas ainda não temos certeza – oi? Conspiração contra o quê? E porque Kakashi estaria ligado a isso? Ser a última a saber me irrita! A voz de Shikamaru soou novamente, agora com um tom muito indeciso:

_ Tsunade-sama, precisamos fazer algo quanto a isso. Poderia ser perigoso para nós, em especial se essas pessoas decidirem subverter os cidadãos a confrontar nossas decisões – espere! A tal conspiração de que Kakashi faz parte é então contra a vila? Não pode ser, eu devo ter ouvido errado! –. Talvez se aceitássemos as instruções dos anciãos conselheiros de instituir o to...

Um silêncio se forma depois que ele freia de súbito suas palavras, como se acatando a uma ordem silenciosa, mas não por isso menos rígida. Pelo jeito, eu ouvi certo. Ele não completou a frase, mas se estava sugerindo uma nova lei ou algo assim para proteger a aldeia, eu ouvi certo. Shikamaru não bolava estratégias desnecessárias e, tudo em que pensava era milimetricamente planejado, pelo que, apesar de seu erro dois dias atrás, ainda era mais do que confiável... Meu amigo e antigo sensei, um traidor? Olho para seu rosto novamente: sua mandíbula estava tensa e eu podia ver seus lábios contraídos numa linha dura; seu olho destapado eu não via, pois seu rosto estava de perfil, de modo que não pude examinar sua expressão. Não, não ele... Preferi pensar que isso tudo não passava de um engano e que, assim que pudesse, Kakashi iria até a Hokage para desmentir essa brincadeira de mal gosto. Está feito, não tenho com o que me preocupar. Conheço-o, jamais faria algo assim! Ou faria?

Espere aí... Por que é, senão, que estamos nos escondendo como se, de fato, fôssemos culpados? Fiquei com raiva por um instante, e quase o empurrei para frente usando meu chakra, por ele ter me envolvido nessa inconfidência, mas toda a ira repentina se esvaiu quando Tsunade quebrou o silêncio, puxando novamente minha atenção:

_ Isso não é assunto para discutir aqui – disse, simplesmente.

A verdade é que eu não fazia ideia nenhuma do que pensar; quanto mais eu tentava, mais confusa ficava. Aquelas palavras apontavam claramente contra meu amigo e não havia motivo algum para duvidar do que dizia a mulher responsável por cuidar de tudo e de todos na aldeia. Ela provavelmente tinha um bom motivo para desconfiar de Kakashi e ele parecia concordar com isso ao se esconder daquela maneira. Por outro lado, eu também espiaria de pegasse alguém sussurrando meu nome com os outros pelos cantos. Algo cheirava mal nessa história e não me refiro à viela escura na qual nos entrincheirávamos.

Devo dar uma chance a ele, de qualquer maneira, pelo menos em consideração à nossa amizade. É isso, está decidido! Agora nos afastaremos e eu não lhe permitirei omitir nada em sua explicação. Já faz alguns dias que percebi que ele tem guardado segredos de mim. Não que tivesse a obrigação de compartilhar tudo comigo e nem eu me importava muito em saber dos mais mínimos detalhes de sua vida, mas agora eu acabei me envolvendo nesse em específico e estou curiosa demais para deixá-lo se safar.

Mas, Kami! Não há força de vontade que não se abale com um olhar tão misterioso como o que ele cravou em mim. Não tinha me dirigido os olhos desde que nos escondemos e, mesmo em qualquer tempo antes, eu nunca os vira tão de perto. Tentei ler alguma coisa em sua profundidade quase absurda, mas era difícil me concentrar com ele parecendo fazer o mesmo, obrigando-me a nadar sem rumo pelas águas tempestuosas do mar escuro e revolto, em ressaca, que era seu único olho à mostra. Além disso, ele ainda não tinha deixado de tapar-me a boca, o que me fazia difícil manter o fôlego, mas ao mesmo tempo passava-me uma ótima sensação o seu toque, levemente áspero, roçando os meus lábios.

De repente, ele estremece curtinho, como se sentisse um arrepio, e eu me contagio ao sentir seu corpo tesar-se todo contra o meu, novamente fazendo-me sentir alguma coisa lá em baixo se mexer. Estremeço também, piscando devagar e soltando um pequeno bufido só de sopro – inaudível, eu esperaria, ainda que talvez não imperceptível –, contra a palma de sua mão. Ele tinha uma das pernas posicionada entre as minhas que parecia agir por conta própria, apertando-se pouco a pouco, quase que me tocando entre as pernas. Desentendi quando senti um formigamento ali, parecendo minha virilha desejar aquele toque. Tive que me segurar para não me mexer alguns centímetros atendendo à sua ânsia. Supõe-se que eu deveria estar brava com aquele homem e não me derreter por ele!

Pressiono meus maxilares e passo a língua pelos meus lábios a fim de deprimir a sequidão que se havia posto neles e acabo tocando-lhe a mão - tinha um gosto salgado de suor. Imediatamente em resposta Kakashi move um dos dedos num movimento instintivo em meu queixo, pisca alguns segundos e depois começa a tirar a mão do meu rosto, numa preguiça que se morria por não ceder. Ele pende o braço ao lado de seu corpo, nossos olhos ainda presos uns aos outros, e, engolindo em seco, vai se afastando de mim, desapoiando a outra mão da parede ao meu lado. Assim que nossos corpos desgrudam, a brisa fria da noite rouba-me o doce fantasma de seu calor e a minha vontade é de puxá-lo novamente para mim. Há tanto tempo não sentia isso, "será que... Não, não pense nisso, Sakura! Este homem só está tentando te enganar, ele ainda te deve muitas explicações!".

Forcei-me a pensar naquilo e desviei os olhos, imitando cara de brava. Quando voltei a olhá-lo, ele ainda me encarava, mas dessa vez não me deixei vencer: cruzei os braços e levantei-lhe uma sobrancelha, em mudo pedido por um esclarecimento. Ele pareceu não entender, franzindo as sobrancelhas enquanto tombava a cabeça levemente para o lado direito, feito um filhote que não sabe a culpa que lhe cabe. Como eu continuasse quieta, ele voltou a cabeça, lembrando-se de algo. O mistério encheu de novo seus olhos e ele se demorou por um tempo me analisando, como se se decidindo sobre algo. Puxou-me então, como se ligando o foda-se, pela mão e disparou, fazendo-me trotar passos largos atrás dele. Antes que eu pudesse dizer "de novo não", paramos em frente à porta de uma casa velha. Kakashi bateu uma melodia truncada na madeira com os nós dos dedos – uma senha? Minha curiosidade atacou de novo e entramos depressa não mais a porta se abrir.

A sala era ampla, mas escura, iluminada apenas por uma vela que descansava precariamente sobre um pires no centro do quarto. Estava caindo aos pedaços sim, não me impressionaria se visse algum bicho estranho se escondendo por ali, mas até mesmo isso simulava ser proposital. Em volta dela, algumas pessoas – os bichos? – faziam um círculo perfeito; param de falar assim que dão acordo de nossa presença. Meu rosto queimava com o olhar de todos os mais ou menos dez que eu havia contado por alto examinando cada parte de mim. Confesso que senti algo daquele medo de antes, por não saber o que fazia ali, mas a mão que Kakashi descansa em meu ombro, naquele momento, me tranquiliza um pouco.

_ Está atrasado, Kakashi – ora, e isso lá é novidade? –. Vejo que também trouxe uma iniciante.

Presto atenção ao homem que se refere a mim e, percebendo ser Iruka, corro a vista por todos os presentes, aliviando-me de ser, a maioria, rostos conhecidos: vários dos que estão ali foram meus antigos senseis. Até mesmo Anko, a mentora da minha primeira prova chunin, e Neji, que me dirige um aceno de cabeça e um leve sorriso, estavam ali. A minha honradez de estar participando do que parecia ser uma reunião importante vai por água a baixo assim que ouço as próximas palavras:

_ Sabe que deve avisar-nos antes – completa Iruka.

_ Eu não tive escolha – viro a cabeça instantaneamente para ele a tempo de ver sua cara de desculpas ao velho colega de trabalho. Ele devia desculpar-se comigo por dizer tamanha grosseria, sabendo que odeio ser um fardo. Solto um desgostoso bufido e fixo meus olhos na chama que dançava já fraca no pavio queimado da vela.

Kakashi vai até a janela, me abandonando ali perdida, sem saber o que fazer. Decidia-me se ficar em pé mesmo ou ir embora quando um senhor que eu não conhecia me chamou pelo nome para que se sentasse com eles na roda e foi o que fiz: de fato estava curiosa. Eles começam a falar, retomando, pelo jeito como eu não entendo nada ao princípio, a conversa de onde a tinham parado. Depois de alguns pontos noto que se referem à recente batalha que enfrentamos contra os ninja da Grama e da Terra, então aguço ao máximo os sentidos porque era esse o motivo pelo qual eu tinha seguido Kakashi para começar. Olho para ele, que parece incrivelmente despreocupado com o braço apoiado em seu joelho e seu típico semblante entediado que vigiava de tempos em tempos o vidro sujo.

_ Então você não acha que tenha sido um erro, Akira? – parece ser vocação minha pegar as conversas a meio caminho... O homem dá uma longa tragada em seu cachimbo antes de responder, não sei se se acalmando do incômodo ou pensando a respeito.

_ Não – o silêncio que se forma sugere que não fosse continuar.

_ Não o quê? – pergunto-me não aguentando a curiosidade e arrependendo-me amargamente pela intromissão ao fitarem, apertados, seus olhos os meus. Ele parecia entender o motivo de minha petulância, mas nem eu mesma conseguiria explicar sua origem. Já ia pedindo desculpas quando ele ensaiou um pequeno sorriso com o canto enrugado de seus lábios.

_ Kakashi, como pretende iniciar a menina em nosso grupo sem contar-lhe nada sobre o que fazemos? – ele indaga, sem tirar os olhos dos meus.

_ Eu realmente não tive tempo, me desculpe – imagino a mesma expressão fajuta de quando inventa qualquer desculpa esfarrapada para seus atrasos. Reviro meus olhos para ele.

_ Você sabe que é Shikamaru quem coordena a maior parte das nossas estratégias de batalha, não? – faço que sim com a cabeça, ao percebê-lo dirigindo-se a mim – E também que a ideia da festa em comemoração ao tratado de paz foi dele... – assinto novamente à sua sugestão – Pois bem. Não acredito que algo nisso tenha sido em vão. Chigau. É certo que um erro ridículo assim o faria perder seu posto imediatamente, devido às circunstâncias atuais. Entretanto ele continua no cargo, eu diria até que subiu de nível... Na verdade, cada coisa que aconteceu aquele dia foi planejada, até mesmo a vinda dos inimigos.

_ Como assim? – interrompo, estranhando sua acusação.

_ Ele sabia de tudo, simplesmente – cochichou-me Neji, já que o velho não quis responder.

Aquilo era muito estranho. Eu mesma tinha desconfiado, antes, de que Shikamaru não cometeria um erro assim, mas tampouco me parecia lógico que fosse de sua vontade atrair os inimigos para uma luta dentro de nosso próprio território! O que fazia com que essas pessoas pensassem assim? Será que era possível que estivessem mesmo certas? Nesse caso, o que esse plano esquisito significa? O silêncio parecia ser algo normal por ali, porque cada um era absorto em seus próprios pensamentos cada vez que uma ideia era solta. Olho para Kakashi e o pego observando-me, também pensativo; parecia tentar decifrar o que dizia a minha mente, ainda que não usasse seu sharingan. Logo ele se levanta e vem sentar-se ao meu lado; não me dirige, porém, a palavra, e sim aos outros.

_ Tenho um relatório a fazer – todos voltaram sua atenção a ele nesse momento, ávidos pela novidade que poderia encaixar as peças do quebra-cabeça ou embaralhá-las ainda mais. Ele continua: – Enquanto vinha para cá, ouvi Shikamaru e a Hokage conversarem.

Então ele contou sobre o que tinha acontecido antes, mencionando coisas que eu não havia captado. Pelo jeito, agora tinha um prisioneiro na história, que parece tinha sido pego pelas nossas tropas antes da batalha, já que isso não poderia ter acontecido enquanto esta tomava ação nem depois. Ninguém tinha ideia de quem fosse o cativo, mas todos pareciam concordar que provavelmente se tratava de alguém importante, para que houvesse tanto sigilo em torno. "Seria alguém da Aldeia da Grama? Isso explicaria sua invasão.", penso comigo.

_ Então é verdade – disse o senhor que agora eu sabia que se chamava Akira, aparentando ler-me o pensamento –. Eles esperavam que a Grama viesse, atraída pela nossa provável guarda baixa, e o motivo foi a prisão desse homem.

Antes que o homem completasse sua frase com um decidido "precisamos descobrir quem é", Iruka sai correndo da reunião, batendo a porta a suas costas e assustando a mim, mas não aos outros, que pareciam já ter previsto sua reação. Eu não podia saber o quê, mas era óbvio que algo sobre esse assunto o incomodava muito. Alguns instantes depois disso, Kakashi volta a falar sobre o que ouvimos mais cedo. Disse de terem descoberto a tal organização, que eu estava com muito medo de achar que era sua essa reunião, e de terem associado seu próprio nome a ela. Todos ficaram tensos com o informe, permanecendo um bom tempo em reticência, entreolhando-se em trocas mudas de palavras.

Antes eu não me aguentava de curiosidade, queria saber logo tudo o que estava acontecendo, mas agora minha cabeça encontra-se saturada de informações, as quais ainda preciso organizar e interpretar. Tudo que queria agora era ir para casa e ter uma boa conversa com meu travesseiro, até mesmo porque eu ainda não havia decidido se confiar no meu amigo cinzento ou não. Entretanto, aquelas pessoas não pareciam ter acabado de discutir ainda e eu não gostaria de perder nada. Quase achei graça quando Kakashi reproduziu exatamente o mesmo discurso último de Shikamaru, antes que ele fosse interrompido.

_ Instituir o quê? – alguém perguntou.

_ Exatamente, ele não terminou – respondeu ele.

_ E o que Tsunade disse?

_ Nada, somente que esse não era assunto para se discutir em público.

_ Bom, que seja – falou Anko, inquieta –. Temos coisas mais importantes com o que nos preocupar do que mais um capricho desse governo – que petulância! Definitivamente essas pessoas eram a tal organização que conspiravam contra a aldeia. "Calma, Sakura, não exploda. Você está em minoria aqui", tentei me tranquilizar.

_ É verdade. Fomos descuidados, eles já sabem de nós e, se estão tomando medidas para conter-nos, precisaremos agir com mais cuidado.

_ Mas como eles descobriram? – um dos homens da ANBU parecia desesperado.

_ Não sei – disse Kakashi, envergonhado –. Eu fui o mais cuidadoso possível e ainda assim eles ligaram os pontos.

_ Você!

Iruka irrompe pela porta, nitidamente estivera ouvindo pelo lado de fora. Ele caminha ligeiro pela sala até onde Kakashi estava sentado e o levanta pelo colarinho, com os olhos em fúria. Todos nos levantamos preocupados, prontos para parar qualquer coisa que fosse longe demais, mas ao mesmo tempo querendo saber o porquê de atitude tão impulsiva, agressiva. Iruka voltou a falar, as palavras engasgadas em sua garganta com a brutalidade que ainda lhe emanava dos poros, nariz e olhos:

_ Você! Você é o impostor! - ninguém diz nada, nem mesmo Kakashi, que estava extremamente assustado com a situação, e ele continuou, agora com lágrimas rolando-lhe freneticamente a face: – todo esse tempo... Eu confiei em você e todo esse tempo só esteve colhendo informações nossas para entregar ao inimigo! Você nos traiu!

Enquanto repetia a última frase várias vezes, arrastou quem costumava ser seu melhor amigo pelo cangote até a parede, contra a qual o jogou e desferiu um soco inútil, facilmente desviado por Kakashi. Os dois se fuzilaram com o olhar e, de repente, começaram uma luta – mais bem uma briga de bar, eu diria – ali mesmo. Nenhuma das pessoas fazia menção de intervir, mesmo as mais assustadas pareciam mais preocupadas com outra coisa, talvez até concordassem com Iruka. Olhei para Akira, que parecia ser o chefe ou sei-lá-o-quê deles, esperando que fizesse algo, mas ele parecia um cientista, com seu olhar clínico observando tudo como se fosse uma experiência interessantíssima. Quando voltei a olhar para os dois crianções que se batiam na minha frente, assisti ao meu antigo sensei da academia acertar um soco no maxilar do líder da minha equipe ninja e não aguentei: apressei-me entre eles, farta daquela situação.

Reuni toda a força que consegui e afastei os dois, talvez forte demais, ficando entre seus corpos caídos de bunda no chão a cada lado meu. Não acreditando que eles ficariam assim por muito tempo, bradei, furiosa, o mais rápido que pude, de repente dando-me por conta do que estivera óbvio durante todo esse tempo:

_ Vocês são burros ou o quê?

Saiu mais alto do que eu previra, admito, mas funcionou; a birra dos grandões tendia a ir diminuindo. À medida que isso ocorria, semblantes confusos, e até alguns surpresos, tomavam conta de todas as faces dali. Continuo:

_ Será que ninguém percebeu? – sem resposta – Sério, por que dizer da organização conspiradora no meio da rua, onde todos podem ouvir, mas não conversar sobre a porcaria de uma lei? – tudo bem, talvez se eu estivesse mais calma fosse mais fácil entender.

_ A quê você se refere exatamente? – pergunta Akira, um dos surpresos.

_ Foi de propósito! Qual é, essas suspeitas vagas? – bufo, irônica e tomo fôlego – Eles não disseram nada concreto sobre a organização de vocês, o que queriam era que acreditassem que já sabiam de tudo. E essa história do prisioneiro foi claramente um convite, uma emboscada: Tsunade sabe que vocês iriam atrás dele. Provavelmente ele nem existe! – examino seus rostos, todos confusos, menos o velho esquisito, que parecia maravilhado. Respiro fundo: – Essa lei nem deveria ter sido mencionada, por isso ela impediu que Shikamaru falasse sobre isso.

Quando termino, abaixo os braços que eu ainda mantinha estendidos entre Iruka e Kakashi. Sento-me no chão entre eles, cansada, sem atrever-me a olhar para nenhuma das pessoas ali, sabendo que toda a sua atenção estaria novamente sobre mim. Eu nunca esperaria participar de nada como essa reunião e muito menos ter que impedir dois brutamontes de se matarem ou ter que esclarecer a cabeça de uma dúzia de pessoas confusas. Se antes eu já estava cansada, agora encontrava-me quase no limite da exaustão. Como diabos pode uma discussão ser mais extenuante que uma luta?

Depois disso, pouco se discute, apenas alguns cochicham pelo canto. Kakashi é o primeiro a se mexer, caminhando até Iruka para ajudá-lo a levantar, na clara intenção de fazerem as pazes. Mas este não parecia muito inclinado a isso e o ignora, levantando-se sozinho e mantendo ainda uma expressão de desprezo. Já eu aceito sua mão estendida para mim quando a oferece. Ele murmura baixinho próximo ao meu ouvido, quando me levanto, que me acompanharia até em casa e eu concordo, apenas. Despedimo-nos com um breve aceno e seguimos nosso caminho.

Pelas ruas, não conversamos. Ele caminhava cabisbaixo, com as mãos nos bolsos e eu não prestei atenção na minha forma de andar, mas tenho certeza que não teria sido nada gracioso de se olhar. Quando chegamos à porta de minha casa, paramos e finalmente nos olhamos nos olhos de novo, eu me lembrando de como nossos corpos estiveram perto algumas horas mais cedo, ele hesitando antes de falar:

_ Desculpe-me por hoje – não respondo –. Por levá-la até lá sem que você quisesse e por ter presenciado tudo aquilo – ele parecia fugir das palavras.

_ Tudo bem – digo por fim, não que realmente estivesse.

Ele me olha apertando os olhos, tentando entender-me, eu acho. Diz então, amenizando a figura e me sorrindo de canto, terno:

_ Você foi incrível, hoje.

Pego-me num sobressalto com aquele elogio inesperado e imagino que devo ter arregalado os olhos para ele, porque logo abre mais o sorriso. Acabou se arrependendo disso, levando a mão ao queixo numa expressão contida de dor. Sorrio também e lhe digo que entre para que eu pudesse ajudá-lo com uma pomada e talvez um curativo. Ele obedece e então o conduzo até a sala de estar, onde ele se senta ao sofá, enquanto eu procuro pela caixinha de primeiros socorros na gaveta da cômoda atrás dele. Eu poderia usar meu chakra sim, mas estava cansada demais para isso; além do mais, um soquinho no queixo não mata ninguém e a dor às vezes faz bem.

Rodeio o sofá com a caixinha nas mãos e ajoelho-me no chão à sua frente, colocando meu corpo entre as suas pernas abertas – confortável demais, eu diria, talvez, em outra ocasião. Tiro a tampa do pequeno recipiente de metal e pego de lá de dentro um tubinho de álcool e um tufo de algodão. Quando me viro para ele, percebo: teria de tirar sua máscara... Tento esperar que o faça, mas ele não parecia ter-se dado conta disso ainda, já que prestava atenção demais às minhas mãos, que agora estavam espalhando álcool pelo macinho de algodão. Decido, assim, tirá-la por conta própria.

Mal ergo minha mão e toco-lhe a beirada da máscara em sua bochecha, ele segura meu punho, como que por instinto, impedindo-me de continuar. Cruzamos nossos olhares, outra vez próximos demais e depois de alguns segundos assim ele cede e me deixa abaixar o tecido que sempre lhe cobria quase a face toda. Vou descendo-o suavemente por todo o seu maxilar, revelando o roxo do machucado, e deixo-o amontoado na base de seu pescoço. Confesso que desfrutei de cada pedacinho de sua maravilhosa figura. Era tão bobo pensar que ele tivesse que tapar seu rosto por qualquer que fosse o motivo que eu não pude segurar o comentário:

_ Não deveria esconder o rosto, Kakashi – disse, ainda me demorando em apreciá-lo. Quando voltei meus olhos aos seus, ele parecia preocupado, quase inseguro. Sorri de leve, quase achando graça e atentei-me ao que tínhamos vindo fazer. Tive que molhar outra vez o algodão, porque o álcool já tinha evaporado completamente.

Encostei suavemente o algodão na ferida, que ameaçava inchar e testei sua expressão, querendo saber se doía. Como ele não fizesse muita menção disso, comecei a limpá-la. Dois pequenos cortes tinham se aberto ali, mas não deixariam cicatrizes; apenas tirei o sangue já coagulado de sobre eles e fiz um curativo simples.

_ Ficará roxo alguns dias, mas duvido que alguém notaria – aponto para a máscara em seu pescoço, ao que rimos um pouco juntos, o cansaço e estresse acumulados da noite esvaindo-se fácil. Ficamos assim por algum tempo, perdidos um no olhar do outro, com sorrisos bobos ornando-nos a boca, como havia sucedido antes. Eu ainda estava ajoelhada entre suas pernas, mas agora apoiava meus antebraços em seus joelhos e estava sentada sobre meus calcanhares, ele, por sua vez, inclinado sobre meu rosto. Tão próximos, compartilhávamos o mesmo ar e o mesmo ritmo cardíaco; pude ver, quando fitei sua boca, seus lábios se abrirem com um estalinho doce e praticamente imperceptível. Instintivamente abri os meus em resposta e quase pude sentir, por antecipação da iminência de um beijo, o gosto que teria aquele contato.

De repente, passos que não haviam sido ouvidos se tornam mais altos e luzes que não haviam sido acesas iluminam o ambiente. Imediatamente nos separamos, levantando-nos de nossas posições; era tarde: minha mãe já teria flagrado a intimidade que compartilhávamos. Ela pede desculpas secas e sai quase correndo dali, voltando a subir as escadas, mas esquecendo a luz acesa. Quando volto a mirar meu amigo, ele já tem sua máscara no lugar, sob a qual constato um leve avultar-se no lado esquerdo do queixo. Rimos tímidos e eu pego a maletinha de cima do sofá para guardá-la.

Após isso, acompanho Kakashi até a porta. Despede-se coçando a parte de traz da cabeça. Era engraçado vê-lo envergonhado e mais ainda ver-me desigual numa situação como essa. Entretanto se fosse ao contrário e fosse a sua mãe a flagrar-nos em situação parecida eu estaria procurando um lugar para me esconder nesse exato momento. Observo enquanto ele dobra a esquina devagar, lançando-me um último e rápido olhar e depois fecho a porta. Já deitada, antes de pegar no sono, procuro a lua pela janela sempre aberta do meu quarto, mas já era muito entrada a noite para que ela ainda estivesse lá em cima.

Ah, Kakashi...


	7. Uma Nova Missão - Kakashi

**UMA NOVA MISSÃO - KAKASHI**

Impossível dormir!

Sento-me na cama, apoiando os cotovelos e passando, agoniado e com um suspiro, uma das mãos pela testa e cabelos, bagunçando-os ainda mais do que os rolares de um lado para o outro sobre os lençóis tinham feito. Miro o chão. Ali brincavam as sombras da madrugada que já despontava, acompanhada de uma brisa fria típica. Minha cabeça estava a mil: as ideias apostavam corrida por seus corredores abarrotados de causas pendentes e conclusões inacabadas em nítida baderna. Eu já tinha preocupações demasiadas apenas com a última batalha, que parecia ressuscitar com ganas a iminência da guerra, agora com a aparente descoberta da nossa aliança e esse tal prisioneiro... Se bem que o que a Sakura dissera até que fez bastante sentido: se já possuem as informações que insinuam ter, por que não simplesmente tomar medidas repressoras? Por que não vir logo atrás de mim? Quando a menina disse aquilo, confesso que me surpreendi muito por não ter ligado antes os pontos; e não só eu, ninguém ali esperava que ela fosse tão observadora com o pouco que sabia, enquanto que nós, mesmo com o muito que tínhamos em mãos, não fomos capazes sequer de chegar perto de seu raciocínio.

Ela sempre fora inteligente, é claro. Desde seu tempo de genin da equipe sete, mesmo quando ainda não tinha toda a força física ou o conhecimento sobre justus que tem hoje, se destacava entre os demais. Em exames teóricos sempre tirava as melhores notas e, além disso, o controle de chakra sempre lhe fora um dom, uma habilidade nata. Não é atoa que se formou com excelentes notas; não fossem as provas práticas, teria facilmente conseguido o primeiro lugar.

Ah, esses devaneios não estão me ajudando a relaxar... Deixo-me cair novamente sobre o colchão e cruzo os dois braços sobre os olhos na tentativa de escondê-los da claridade que insiste em abrir caminho pelas frestas da janela fechada. Como assim estou mais alerta do que antes? Olha, eu juro que não queria, estou até tentando deixar essas coisas de lado. Mas já faz quase três – três! – meses que nem folheio meus livros e a verdade é que eles sempre me ajudam a relaxar. Qual é, esse não é um vício assim tão ruim! Pelo menos me mantem sempre muito bem treinado... Que porcaria de desculpa!

_ Quer saber? Foda-se! – dou-me por vencido, sem mais pensar a respeito e só estico o braço, sem sair da cama, até o criado-mudo e puxo-lhe a gaveta. Tateio um pouco por ali e o encontro, já sentindo a crosta de poeira que eu sabia que lhe recobriria e provavelmente estaria a um passo de manchar-lhe a capa.

Quando o trago par junto do peito, começo a folheá-lo, procurando minhas partes favoritas, as quais eram muitas por sinal; se tinha uma coisa em que aquele velho babão do Jirayia era bom era em escrever essas malditas novelas picantes que prendem qualquer um. Eu realmente duvidava que aquilo tudo fossem experiências reais, dada a loucura surreal de algumas delas, mas ele sempre insistira que suas pesquisas eram sérias. Enfim, o fato é que ele definitivamente tinha talento para isso. Tentei não pensar que eram suas as palavras que eu lia, mas bastou com que começasse a me concentrar nelas para que esquecesse essa má ideia.

A primeria parte tratava de uma de minhas fantasias mais quentes: uma fonte termal cheia de "garotas com suas volúpias apenas cobertas pela transparência morna da água", em transcrição literal. Enquanto imaginava pela centésima-e-não-sei-quantas-vezes a cena que aquelas páginas desenhavam, não pude evitar excitar-me; logo senti os músculos do corpo do meu pênis dilatarem-se gradualmente, enquanto já ofegava. Nem tentei evitar, automaticamente tirei-o para fora da boxer azul marinho, única coisa que vestia, e comecei a movimentá-lo agilmente, a outra mão no livro, para cima e para baixo, primeiramente bem devagar, mas logo tão mais rápido que ficou difícil até mesmo continuar o que estava lendo.

A essa altura era ridículo pensar em parar essa obsessão e mais ainda pensar que eu tinha tentado pará-la antes e tinha conseguido, ainda que não por muito tempo. Continuei intensificando os movimentos, apreciando cada onda de prazer que tomava conta de mim. A cada momento que sentia-me chegar perto do clímax, diminuía, porém, a velocidade somente para brincar um pouco comigo mesmo. Logo recomeçava. Depois de bons dez minutos assim, decidi levar até o fim, não aguentando mais. Quando senti o orgasmo chegar, arrebatando-me os sentidos e um pouco da visão, apreciei tesarem-se por completo os músculos do meu membro duro e também os de minhas pernas e glúteos, ao mesmo tempo em que ouvia o barulho forte do livro caindo ao lado da cama e sentia, sem nojo algum, o líquido quente escorrer-me pela mão que permanecera agarrada ao membro. Uma imagem me vem à cabeça nesse exato momento, assustando-me: os olhos escuros entrecerrados e os lábios úmidos entreabertos de puro desejo que certa mulher de cabelos peculiarmente rosados me lançara poucas horas atrás, segundos antes de nosso frustrado quase beijo.

Chikusho, Sakura! Solto o suspiro pesado e longo de gozo que quase tentei reprimir, um pouco chateado, subindo e descendo umas últimas vezes a mão. Respiro um pouco mais para me acalmar e então saio da cama e me dirijo ao banheiro para me limpar. Quando voltei, o sol ainda incomodava, mas me deixei vencer, apesar dos assuntos mal resolvidos, pelo cansaço do dia e o corpo mole que agora eu mal sustentava. Antes de pegar no sono, ainda pensei nela, inconscientemente gostando do fato de não poder controlar esses pensamentos.

Acabei acordando só depois do meio dia, morto de fome, mas, como um é normal na vida de qualquer solteiro que se preze, fiquei com preguiça de fazer comida, pelo que peguei um pão e saí correndo. Eu gosto de cozinhar para as pessoas apreciarem, sozinho não tem graça nenhuma. Além do mais, faz muito tempo que não treino e, já que não tenho nada mais para fazer, nada melhor que começar logo - não costumo acordar cedo, é verdade, mas dessa vez passei dos limites. "Não pense no motivo, seu idiota!", advirto-me.

Andei depressa para o lugar que eu costumava usar para essas coisas, nos arredores da vila. Eu costumo dizer que o treinamento é um momento muito pessoal, quando você conhece seus pontos fortes e fracos, quando se conhece. Ter pessoas observando só faria com que eu me distraísse e não fizesse nada direito, temendo ficar exposto demais e aquele lugar à direita do portão, no meio do bosque que circundava o rio, era perfeito: calmo e escondido de olhares alheios. Fazia bastante calor aquele dia, de modo que, assim que cheguei, já fui ficando à vontade: tirei a camiseta casual cinza escuro que levava juntamente à máscara e comecei a me alongar e, logo depois, a lançar kunais num tronco de árvore que havia no meio da clareira para me aquecer.

Quando achei que já estava bom, comecei o exercício de chakra. Concentrei-o na palma da mão direita por um tempo e ensaiei um chidori, sentindo o ar eletrizar-se todo à minha volta, à medida que a energia em minha mão se transformava em fortes rajadas de raios. Senti os músculos de meu braço queimarem-se um pouco e decidi satisfeito que não havia perdido tanta prática como acreditei. Desfi-lo, então, apenas para voltar a testá-lo, mas um ruído surdo me parou. Interrompi o fluxo de chakra que dirigia à minha mão e fiquei parado na mesma posição para que pudesse prestar o máximo de atenção. Agucei os ouvidos e o barulho continuou, numa frequência cautelosa, com som de grama e terra fofa se amassando sob pés; funguei e o cheiro doce preencheu meu nariz.

Não precisei esperá-la aparecer entre as árvores para saber quem era: seus passos sugeriram-na, seu perfume a entregara e meu arrepio a anunciara. Alguns segundos depois, o sol toca-lhe o rosto, que me sorria ternamente. Não conseguindo melhor tom que surpreso, apressei-me dizendo:

_ Como me achou?

_ Konnichiwa!

_ Konnichiwa... – devo ter corado um pouco e agora com as bochechas descobertas seria vergonhosamente visível. Ela ri e eu confirmo.

_ Não é o único que usa este lugar, sabe? – ela se aproxima alguns passos, passando por mim e indo até o velho tronco, pegando uma das facas que ainda estava cravada ali. Depois, volta-se novamente para mim e passeia demoradamente os olhos pelo meu peito e abdômen, fazendo-me lembrar que estavam nus, enquanto passa acaricia a lâmina com o dedo indicador, como era um estranho costume seu.

_ Sakura... – começo meio desconcertado e ainda ficando mais quando me olha de baixo para cima com atenção – Gosto de treinar sozinho.

Digo, simplesmente, ao que ela sorri, de lado:

_ Eu sei. Por isso nunca te interrompi.

_ Você sabia?

_ Não é bem um segredo, é? – ela larga o braço que segurava a faca para o lado do corpo, numa expressão divertida – Eu até te assistia de vez em quando.

_ O quê? – estava perplexo, com provavelmente cada detalhe do meu estilo de luta parecendo ter sido revelado de golpe, como num interrogatório. Ela, ao contrário, divertia-se cada vez mais.

_ Aprende-se muito observando, sensei – percebo certa ironia na última palavra. Ela caminha lentamente até mim, mordendo o lábio inferior para não deixar-se rir, até ficarmos suficientemente próximos para que outro arrepio me ocorresse.–. Deveria tentar

Diz, passando a ponta da faca por toda a linha de meu queixo e maxilar descobertos, ao mesmo tempo em que vira o rosto e passa por mim, embriagando-me com seu perfume. Sinto sua mão tocar-me por cima da calça, na coxa, e abrir a bolsa porta-armas presa ali. Sinto o peso da kunai quando cai lá dentro e depois ouço alguns passos seus atrás de mim. Não ousei me mexer em nenhum momento, temendo que isso faria ir embora a cosquinha que ainda provocava no meu rosto pelo toque do fio.

Os passos cessam, de repente, e ela diz:

_ A propósito: Tsunade quer nos ver.

E então meu outro problema da noite passada volta. Tsunade deveria querer algum esclarecimento de minha parte, talvez uma confissão e uma promessa de que acabaria com a organização hoje mesmo. Respirei fundo e finalmente saí daquela posição rígida. Peguei as outras facas no poste e vesti minha camisa. Mas por que chamar Sakura também? Será que a tinha visto comigo? Martirizei-me assim que pensei a respeito por tê-la posto em risco dessa maneira; eu sabia muito bem o que era feito aos traidores em uma guerra. Imaginei que Sakura estivesse insinuando que a Hokage esperava ver-nos agora mesmo, de modo que me dirigi logo para lá.

Pela posição do sol, já deveria passar das cinco da tarde. Praguejei por não ter passado em casa para um banho; com essa demora, com certeza eu teria tido tempo. Porém, mal termino de formular essa ideia e Shizune aparece, cumprimentando-me e dizendo que já podia entrar. Sakura não esperava ali junto, pelo que imaginei que a conversa, em verdade, seria somente comigo, mas assim que passo pela pesada porta de madeira, deparo-me com ela de pé frente para a mesa da loira. Estranho, mas não digo nada.

_ Kakashi – formal demais...

_ Tsunade.

_ Muito bem, agora que estamos todos aqui – qual é, eu não me atrasei dessa vez! –, podemos discutir sobre sua nova missão.

_ Uma nova missão? – acho que isso é bom, odiava ficar parado tempo demais e pode ser também que me ajudasse a pensar com mais clareza sobre as coisas que me perturbam. Bom, pelo menos era melhor do que o que eu achava que seria o tema dessa reunião.

_ Sim. Estou enviando vocês até o país do Trovão, para levar e trazer alguns documentos. Como já sabem, estamos em um delicado processo de aliança com o senhor feudal de lá e suas aldeias ninja, pelo que precisamos que seja tudo feito em pessoa. Precisamos fortalecer o acordo provisório de antes, porém não posso me ausentar da Folha do momento. Confio à vocês o sucesso desse tratado.

Penso em pedir mais detalhes, mas Sakura apressa-se:

_ Que documentos seriam, senhora?

_ Exigências e comprometimentos, além de algumas informações sobre a situação na vila. É extremamente importante – ela agora se levanta de sua cadeira e apoia as mãos firmemente sobre sua mesa, elevando o tom de voz – que vocês mantenham qualquer detalhe sobre essa missão em completo sigilo, entenderam? Nenhuma dessas informações pode cair em mãos erradas!

Assentimos prontamente e ela se senta de novo, ficando mais calma. Então ela dirige um olhar demorado a cada um de nós e nos dispensa, dando-nos uma hora para preparar-nos e partirmos. Estamos já nos despedindo quando me lembro:

_ Tsunade-sama – digo –, e Naruto?

Ela faz um breve silêncio, ponderando algo, mas por fim solta, seca:

_ Não quero Naruto nessa missão.

Era realmente uma droga como até mesmo as coisas de que eu sabia ameaçavam passar para a pilha das que eu não sabia, estas em crescimento exponencial ultimamente. Tentei não pensar sobre isso, já que nunca seria capaz de convencer aquela velha rabugenta e rezando para que Naruto não cruzasse nosso caminho. Se isso acontecesse, perderíamos um tempo enorme tentando explicar-lhe porque não podíamos contar sobre a missão nem leva-lo conosco e outro maior ainda tentando em vão impedir que ele fosse correndo gritar com a Hokage sobre isso. Ele era um garoto muito irritante quando queria, sim, mas dessa vez eu lhe daria razão. Afinal, o loiro fazia parte da nossa equipe e enviar-nos sem ele parecia-me uma atitude muito mesquinha, sem contar que ele certamente faria falta se precisássemos lutar.

Descíamos o último lance de escadas do prédio em que ficava o escritório da Hokage em silêncio. Quando olho para o lado vejo Shikamaru apoiado a parede de braços cruzados. Penso em cumprimentá-lo, mas ele me lança um olhar um tanto ameaçador, como se quisesse mesmo que eu percebesse que estava de olho em mim. Suntentei sua expressão até que não podia mais, deixando-lhe claro que era preciso muito mais para me fazer recuar ou mesmo me assustar. Sakura e eu continuamos em silêncio até que nos separamos outra vez para pegar nossas coisas e seguir viagem. Tsunade não havia mencionado nenhum prazo, mas não imaginei que fosse tolerar demoras, aliás, era bem certo que ela exigira o menor tempo possível.

Encontramo-nos em frente aos portões principais, pouco mais de meia hora depois, prontos para sair da vila, não sei por quanto tempo. O descanso havia acabado.


	8. A Mais Evitada de Todas as Conversas - S

**CAPÍTULO 8: A MAIS EVITADA DE TODAS AS CONVERSAS - SAKURA**

_ Sakura? – chama minha mãe, de longe, quando entro em casa.

_ Sim, sou eu, mamãe – anuncio.

Estava quase na metade da escada, quando ela aparece na sala, vestindo um quimono cor-de-rosa claro, todo florido em minúsculas e delicadas estampas, e tentando arduamente prender o cabelo na cabeça com dois palitinhos. Aquilo era tudo, menos um coque; e minha mãe sabia disso. Pôs-se ao pé da escada exatamente como sempre costumava fazer: de costas para mim segurando a bagunça em sua cabeça com as duas mãos. Voltei até o penúltimo degrau, que era para ficar numa altura boa para ajudá-la, e transferi seu cabelo amarrado junto com os pauzinhos de sua mão para a minha, enquanto dizia, em tom de brincadeira mesclada com carinho:

_ Não sei como você se virava sem mim.

_ É por isso que eu tinha o cabelo curto – rimos juntas por um tempo.

_ Está certo... – concentrei-me na maçaroca para poder tirar os prendedores dali sem machucá-la e o que vi me assustou mais que surpreendeu – Mas... Okaasan!

_ O quê?

_ Hashis?

_ Ah, Sakura, você sabe que eu nunca me dei com essas coisas... Perdi meus palitos de novo! – ela soava como uma criança desapontada, tanto que fiquei com vontade de ver o biquinho que ela com certeza fazia em sua boca.

_ Estão limpos pelo menos? – provoco-a enquanto penteava os fios cor-de-cobre com os dedos.

_ Ah, não exagere! – rimos de novo.

_ Onde é que você vai tão arrumada, hein?

_ Nada de mais – ela suspira e eu sei, com um sorriso, que não é "nada de mais" – Vou sair com seu pai. Com todo esse trabalho que estamos tendo para manter a loja, apesar de todas as dificuldades, nem temos tempo para nós – ela diz, com tristeza, e eu torço o sorriso.

_ Vão a algum lugar especial?

_ Não. Seria muito imprudente gastar em um restaurante caro ou algo do tipo, então resolvemos relembrar os velhos tempos – ela ri mansinho, mas o suficiente para me fazer rir com ela, admirando sempre o sentimento que os dois nutriam tão intensamente até hoje –. Vamos fazer um piquenique.

Ela começou a contar, mais para si mesma do que para mim, outra vez o resumo de seus antigos piqueniques e de como ficava nervosa toda vez que meu pai a olhava. Depois me falou das comidas que havia preparado para a tarde e perguntou-me se eu achava que papai fosse gostar, ao que respondi que sim, não existia comida sua que ele não adorasse. E então ela voltou aos seus devaneios e eu ao coque que já começava a enrolar com todo o cuidado para não deixar escapar nenhum dos fios. Era engraçado, mas eu não tinha tanta paciência assim nem com as minhas próprias madeixas. Quando chegou a hora de prender, olhei para os palitos improvisados de minha mãe.

_ Mebuki-san! Não posso aceitar que saia com o meu pai com hashis na cabeça! – solto seus cabelos, desfazendo o trabalho e corro escadaria acima, saltando dois degraus de cada vez – Não saia daí, eu já volto.

Retorno trazendo um belo par de palitos vermelhos, decorados às pontas com sedosas fitas de cor levemente mais escura, que combinariam perfeitamente, percebo, com sua cabeça loiro-escura e sua roupa clara. Ela me observa, quase de perfil, descer novamente o andar com o acessório nas mãos; fica curiosa, mas aceita o agrado com um sorriso doce nos lábios. Volto a enovelar seu cabelo, ao qual enleio os prendedores emprestados de modo a formar um "x". Observo meu trabalho satisfeita, entendendo por fim o que sente Ino toda vez que me conserta, como ela mesma diz, e depois de alguns segundos dou tapinhas nos ombros de minha mãe para que se vire para mim, como faz em seguida.

_ Perfeito!

_ Arigatou, minha filha – alivia-se.

_ Não tem porquê, você sabe que gosto de fazer isso.

Digo, livrando-lhe da obrigação e principiando a subir novamente as escadas rumo ao meu quarto, de onde pegaria algumas poucas mudas de roupa para a missão. Logo passaria na cozinha e encheria a mochila com alguns mantimentos. A verdade é que essa rotina já começava a me fazer falta. Entretanto, minha mãe me impede outra vez, segurando delicadamente meu cotovelo.

_ Espere, meu bem, eu gostaria de conversar com você um instante.

Algo em sua expressão me preocupou ao momento em que pousei meus olhos sobre os dela, que eram incrivelmente parecidos com os meus, ainda que alguns tons mais escuros. Fomos andando juntas até o sofá e nos sentamos, as duas sobre uma de nossas pernas, escorando o lado do corpo no encosto, o que nos fez ficar frente a frente. É, tal mãe, tal filha... Quando volta a falar, parecia um pouco nervosa, um pouco envergonhada, tentando se esquivar do assunto.

_ Era para seu pai estar aqui para que pudéssemos discutir isso como uma família, mas eu tive a péssima ideia de mandá-lo procurar você. Aquele fujão!

_ Mãe, fale logo – tento apressar as coisas, já aflita –. Tenho um compromisso e não posso me atrasar.

_ Um compromisso ninja? – ela revira os olhos, nunca tendo gostado disso.

_ Sim, uma missão. Mas o que tem para me dizer?

_ Bem – ela fecha os olhos e respira fundo, parecendo que queria evitar aquilo –, é sobre o outro dia, em que peguei você... digamos... num encontro.

Não pude evitar corar e abaixar a cabeça sob sua nuance insinuante, talvez maliciosa, talvez acusadora, talvez os dois. Ela continuou em silêncio e eu não sabia o que esperar, mas com toda a certeza não estava gostando nada do rumo que aquela conversa poderia tomar. Não que meus pais tivessem sido muito repressores quanto a esses assuntos, mas eu nunca tivera nem mesmo feito menção de trazer um namorado ou qualquer coisa parecida para que conhecessem. De maneira que entendia muito bem sua preocupação ao ver-me tarde da noite, no escuro e em completo silêncio, agarrada ao rosto de um homem – e um homem mais velho – e entre suas pernas! Ah, Kakashi, nem aconteceu nada entre nós e você já está me causando problemas!

Não tinha o menor interesse em ouvir broncas sobre relacionamentos complicados, doenças sexualmente transmissíveis e gravidezes indesejadas, ainda mais sabendo que isso levaria um tempo que eu não podia dar, já que me fora permitida apenas uma hora para estar nos portões da vila. Tento formular uma desculpa qualquer que fosse minimamente crível em minha mente, mas isso parece impossível: mesmo que achasse algo, duvido que fosse capaz de olhar nos olhos daquela mulher, perita em desmascarar mentiras, sem gaguejar, corar violentamente ou piscar demais. Acabo dizendo uma meia verdade, esforçando-me para agir com naturalidade:

_ Não é nada disso que você está pensando – "o que é isso? Uma das novelas de Mestre Jiraiya?" –. Eu e Kakashi somos só amigos... – completo, mantendo meus olhos culpados o mais escondidos possível dos seus, juízes.

_ Sei... – a sentença era próxima – Não precisa mentir para mim, Sakura, nem ter vergonha. Você é uma mulher adulta, é livre para se envolver com quem quiser.

Certo, aquilo com certeza me surpreendeu! Levanto meu rosto, assustada, só para ver o sorriso gentil que me dirigia. Onde estão "a penca de bebês que vão acabar com seu corpo e tirar-lhe incontáveis noites de sono"? Ela riu da minha cara, como se pudesse adivinhar por ela o que se passava em minha cabeça.

_ Mãe...

_ Não se preocupe, querida – ela me interrompe –. Nós sempre prezamos pela sua liberdade e não será agora que iremos tirá-la de você. Kizashi e eu decidimos que já está na hora de você ter sua independência também.

Um turbilhão de coisas ocorreu-me então. Quando a última guerra acabou, eu havia dito aos meus pais que pretendia me mudar de sua casa e começar uma vida nova, uma vida minha, em que pudesse ter as minhas próprias responsabilidades. Quando conversamos, porém, acabamos decidindo que aquele não era o momento, já que quase tudo na vila precisava ser reconstruído e qualquer gasto desnecessário, cortado. Eu até tinha ficado um tanto chateada com isso, embora significasse continuar sob o conforto da asa dos pais, mas logo tirei a ideia de mente.

Agora, não entendia a que vinha tudo isso. Que eu saiba, a situação de crise estava ainda pior do que antes e, mesmo que eu nunca aceitasse que meus pais pagassem por uma casa para mim, era esse o motivo maior para que eu não me mudasse, certo? Sobressaltei-me, sem perceber. Não, o motivo agora era outro, tão grande que fizera a dificuldade financeira parecer uma bobagem... Será que eles pensavam que...? Não, não pode ser.

_ Como assim? – preferi começar devagar.

_ Ora, é só nos dizer onde quer a casa que nós cuidamos do resto!

_ Mas por que vocês estão fazendo isso agora? – já que ela quer ir direto ao ponto – Não podemos pagar por uma casa neste momento, o dinheiro que eu ganho pelas missões e o hospital tem sido de grande ajuda, não podemos desviá-lo para trivialidades.

_ Trivialidades? Tem certeza, querida? Você queria tanto isso – ela parecia estranhamente decepcionada.

_ Está querendo se livrar de mim?

_ Como adivinhou? – ela ri, mas eu não estava me divertindo – Filha, está tudo bem. Não estou dizendo que vá ser A casa, mas um lugarzinho para chamar de seu já é um bom começo, não? – suspiro, começando a me render. A verdade é que voltar a fazer esse tipo de planos já me trazia velhas esperanças ao peito.

_ Como vamos fazer com as despesas?

_ Não se preocupe – ela sorri, triunfante –. Temos guardado um dinheirinho desde que você trouxe esse tema pela primeira vez, sabe? Se juntarmos com um pouco do seu salário deste mês, acho que já teremos suficiente.

Não pude evitar sorrir também. Meus pais são incríveis! Sempre fazendo de tudo para me deixar feliz, não sei como poderia pedir mais. Envolvo seu pescoço com os braços, num agradecimento que palavras não poderiam fazer mais sinceramente, e ela me aperta a cintura em resposta. Quando voltamos a nos olhar ela me desafia:

_ E depois... – insinua – você poderá nos convidar para um jantar, quem sabe conhecer esse tal de Kakashi...

_ Okaasan!

_ Que foi? Eu gostei dele: bonitão...

_ Você só o viu uma vez – desvio o rosto para as minhas mãos em meu colo.

_ Ah, você que se engana. Pensa que eu não sei que ele é seu professor? – arregalo os olhos para ela, em medo precipitado – Quem diria, hein? Minha Sakura conquistando o coração do professor ninja.

_ Ele não é mais meu sensei, mãe.

_ Eu sei – e pisca para mim, sem diminuir o sorriso.

Mesmo morrendo de vergonha acabei rindo igual e, por alguma coisa que eu não sabia bem o que era, não desmenti. Espicho-me, então, no sofá a fim de ver o relógio da cozinha e me assusto: já passou mais de meia hora e eu ainda não estou pronta, chikusho! Levanto bruscamente do sofá e vou correndo até meu quarto. Escuto minha mãe me dizer que ainda precisávamos decidir o lugar onde compraríamos ou alugaríamos a casa, mas eu somente respondo que não tenho tempo para isso agora.

Em meu quarto, a primeira coisa que encontro quando abro a porta do guardarroupas é o vestido que usei na festa em comemoração ao tratado de paz com as outras aldeias. Pego o cabide que o segurava e percebo que uma peça escura e grande demais o cobre: é a jaqueta que Kakashi me emprestara aquela noite e que eu havia me esquecido de devolver. Toco-lhe delicadamente a barra, esquecendo de conter o pequeno sorriso que se forma em meus lábios ao tempo em que relembro nossa dança... Chacoalho a cabeça de leve, afastando o pensamento e volto a guardar a roupa no armário, mas não sem antes tirar-lhe o casaco de cima e coloca-lo dobrado dentro da mochila para devolvê-lo ao dono. Pego então uma calça preta justa, uma camiseta larguinha, rosa, de manga curta, e outra regata, que coloco na mala, junto com o coldre de armas reserva, minha nécessaire e um lençol branco. Visto correndo minha roupa ninja de sempre e calço as botas.

Assim que amarro a minha pequena barraca e o colchão que sempre levava em missões logo abaixo da mochila, repasso tudo em minha mente para ver se não me esqueci de nada. Confirmado isso, corro até a cozinha e ponho algumas maçãs, biwas* e nashis** da fruteira numa bolsinha, a qual prendo de lado à bolsa maior. Abro a geladeira e encontro alguns bolinhos de arroz já separados em uma caixinha de papelão – minha mãe sempre parece adivinhar essas coisas. Como vou viver sem esses mimos? Olho para o relógio de novo e fico feliz por ter conseguido ser tão rápida.

Já estava escapulindo pela porta quando finalmente me lembro de espiar o espelho da sala antes e ainda bem que o fiz: nessa correria toda nem tinha percebido a bagunça de meu cabelo. Tiro a bandana e aliso-o com os dedos mesmo, pela preguiça de tirar o pente da mochila, e a ato de volta por sobre a franja. Minha mãe aparece de novo atrás de mim, agora com a faixa vermelha amarrada a cintura, exibindo-se para mim. Sorrio para ela em aprovação e dou-lhe um beijo na testa quando se aproxima.

_ Divirta-se, mas não se esqueça do juízo – advirto-lhe em tom de brincadeira –. Não preciso de um irmãozinho pra cuidar agora, ouviu?

_ Há! Eu é que não quero saber de um netinho grisalho correndo por aí tão cedo! – ela adora me deixar vermelha, como é possível?

_ Ittekimasu - rio, completamente sem graça, não podendo fazer nada mais a essa altura e me despeço, tentando não pensar em meu companheiro de equipe do modo como ela havia sugerido, o que ficou realmente mais difícil com a lembrança de seu corpo sem camisa instigando-me a memória.

_ Itterasshai – minha mãe responde.

Saio de casa e vou correndo até os portões da vila, onde encontro Kakashi com a mochila repleta dos pergaminhos e documentos e não-sei-mais-o-que-mais que a Hokage nos havia mandado levar até o País do Trovão. Acabo corando, irremediavelmente, quando ele me dirige um sorriso que me faz lembrar da conversa que acabara de ter com a minha mãe.

Não conversamos muito no caminho, nunca o fazíamos. Apenas caminhamos - Kakashi à frente, eu atrás –, em ritmo moderado, ao mesmo tempo em que nos atentávamos a cada metro andado para ver se alguém nos vigiava ou seguia, nunca permitindo-nos baixar a guarda. Assim que chegamos à primeira cidade, diminuímos a velocidade, o que nos fez caminhar lado a lado pelas ruas abarrotadas de pessoas. Eu já tinha viajado muito, é claro, durante todos esses anos, mas as últimas missões de que tinha sido encarregada eram por demais atribuladas e confesso que nunca me permitiram prestar mais atenção ao que acontecia à parte delas. Agora, no entanto, era diferente. Com o único objetivo de fazer uma entrega em segurança, eu podia observar o que acontecia a minha volta e o que eu via me desgostava mais do que eu jamais havia pensado.

Passara inúmeras vezes por aquelas ruas, já que a pequena cidade ficava muito próximo da Aldeia da Folha, mas jamais as vira tão deprimentes. Muitas pessoas dormiam sobre papelões e procuravam o que comer do lixo, crianças sujas e mal vestidas passavam correndo de alguém que lhes perseguia por roubo, mulheres se prostituíam deliberadamente, homens se embebedavam em plena luz do dia; tudo isso acontecia enquanto alguns poucos andavam por entre eles, muito bem trajados, indiferentes. "Inclusive nós mesmos", penso, me afundando em uma culpa, até agora, desconhecida para mim. Automaticamente decido que assim que voltasse dessa tarefa, iria falar com Tsunade sobre isso. Afinal, Konoha é a maior cidade do País do Fogo e certamente teria influência suficiente sobre o nosso senhor feudal para conseguir que ele enxergasse que precisávamos ajudar essa gente.

_ Fique tranquila, Sakura – olho para Kakashi, que mantém a postura curvada, as mãos nos bolsos e o olhar fixo no chão. Fala com uma tristeza que lhe transborda a figura e que me faz sentir uma empatia enorme por ele de novo –. Isso vai acabar.

Não ousei responder, não sei se porque não estava totalmente certa disso ou se porque admirava sua determinação de um modo que quase desejei fazer parte dos planos que imaginei que traçava em sua mente na intenção de acabar mesmo com aquela situação horrível. Lembrei-me então da organização e por um momento pensei que ela pudesse se tratar disso. Seria bem lógico na verdade; Kakashi sempre fora uma pessoa prestativa, capaz de dar tudo de si, até mesmo a vida, por ajudar os demais. No entanto eu ainda não entendia a ideia de que para isso era preciso conspirar contra a Hokage, quem eu sabia que estaria disposta a ajudar qualquer um que lhe pedisse.

Andamos ainda mais algumas horas pela estrada principal, ao deixar aquela cidade, enquanto eu tentava reservar todos aqueles pensamentos, que conseguiam me esgotar mais que a caminhada, mas acabou não bastando para que alcançássemos a próxima, pois a noite já começava a cair e logo ficaria perigoso seguir andando. Sendo assim, tivemos que montar acampamento ali mesmo. Adentramos, assim, um pouco mais na floresta que acompanhava a margem direita da estrada, interessados em esconder-nos nela e não ser um alvo fácil para quem quer que passasse por lá enquanto dormíamos. Se estivéssemos em maior número, poderíamos eleger turnos de vigília para aumentar nossa proteção, mas em dois essa estratégia seria muito cansativa e somente nos atrasaria, embora não houvesse a real obrigação de que nos apressássemos.

Por fim paramos onde os troncos das árvores abriam um pequeno, mas bastante espaço para que abríssemos a barraca tranquilamente. Agacho-me ao chão com a mochila e começo a desatar dela a bolsa que continha a tenda e o colchão. Kakashi dá uma olhada em volta, a procura de espiões e, não encontrando, senta-se ao meu lado, em movimento e bufido despejados, nitidamente cansado. Observa-me enquanto mexo em minhas coisas.

_ Ah, esqueci-me de dizer – puxa assunto, fazendo-me levantar o rosto para ele, que começou a ensaiar sua cara de culpado –. Não pude trazer minha barraca, esses pergaminhos ocuparam espaço demais e peso também.

Olho para sua mochila e dou-lhe razão, deveria estar bem mais pesada que a minha. Faço cara de entendimento e fito seus olhos de novo, que pareciam esperar outra reação minha. Digo, apenas e totalmente sem expressão, em resposta:

_ Acho que vamos ter que compartir barraca, então.


	9. Descobrindo o Novo - Sakura

**CAPÍTULO 9: DESCOBRINDO O NOVO - SAKURA**

A noite ficou mais fria do que esperávamos e tivemos que fazer uma fogueira para nos aquecer. Acabou que por isso os bolinhos de arroz ficaram mais gostosos também. Assim que eu terminei de armar a nossa barraca e Kakashi de fazer a fogueira, nos sentamos ao redor dela, lado a lado. Desembrulhei o pequeno pacote que havia carregado com o maior cuidado para que não amaçasse e entreguei um dos bolinhos de lá dentro a meu companheiro, que pareceu muito satisfeito com sua aparência. Peguei um para mim também e tratamos de esquentá-los sobre a folha larga de uma das árvores ali em volta, na fogueira.

_ Isso está muito gostoso – as palavras saíram devagar e com dificuldade de sua boca cheia da primeira mordida, o que me fez rir um pouco –. Você quem fez?

_ Não – termino de engolir e respondo –. Estes são de minha mãe.

Ele assentiu, mastigando mais devagar e olhando para a fogueira. Não falamos mais até que tivéssemos acabado. Ele pegou da mochila um livro, em cuja capa não prestei atenção, já sabendo que deveria ser uma daquelas histórias pervertidas que ele lê. Como podia pensar nisso agora? Senti-me muitíssimo incomodada por ele ter esses pensamentos, essas leituras na minha frente. "Homens! São todos tarados assim?", bufo, descrente, e desabo as costas na árvore atrás de mim, olhando para ele. A verdade é que ninguém diria por sua expressão despreocupada que estivesse lendo aquelas perversões. Aperto os olhos mais ou menos do mesmo jeito que aperto o punho esquerdo e me decido.

Levantando bruscamente, ando até onde ele está, ao outro flanco da fogueira, e sento-me ao seu lado. Ele apenas me dirige uma olhada rápida e volta ao seu livro, mas não me deixo intimidar. Arranco-o de suas mãos.

_ Oro? – ele diz estendendo a mão para pegá-lo de novo mas eu o afasto e ele não protesta mais, só me observa enquanto bisbilhoto sua leitura.

_ "O caminho da verdade – começo a ler, curiosa, a frase que encabeça a página – está no processo de se tornar um homem morto durante a vida.".

Estremeço assim que chego ao ponto final. Mas o que significava isso? E o que tinha a ver com a imensa montanha de besteiras que eu tinha esperado encontrar? Fecho o livro, guardando a página com um dos dedos, fixando-me na capa e confirmo: um livro de filosofia. Por mais que já soubesse que Kakashi era um homem muito inteligente, nunca imaginei que ele lesse outra coisa que não aquelas estúpidas novelas, quanto mais uma obra filosófica.

_ Hagakure, Yamamoto Tsunetomo* – leio o título bem devagar, ainda tentando me acostumar com o nome desconhecido. Quando olho para ele, ainda me observa com curiosidade, pelo que, sem saber mais o que dizer, completo: – Não é o Icha Icha...

_ Nem tudo é sexo, Sakura – ele solta, sério, quase severo.

Não havia como ser mais idiota! Mas que coisa! Coro violentamente, desculpando-me em silêncio tanto por ter pensando tão mal de meu amigo, quanto por ter me intrometido em seus assuntos. Eu sabia o quanto era reservado, não tinha que ter invadido assim seu espaço; aliás, eu mesma não teria gostado se tivesse sido comigo. Estendo-lhe, sem olhá-lo nos olhos, o livro, que ele toma e começa a folear novamente. Estou quase me levantando e indo esconder a vergonha que me toma por completa, quando ele me toca o braço, chamando minha atenção.

_ Aqui – ele segura o livro na minha frente, indicando-me com o dedo outra frase –, leia isto.

_ "Se um vassalo pensar no que precisa fazer durante o dia com antecedência, ele será capaz de fazer qualquer coisa." – olho para ele, esperando que me explique, mas não o faz, de modo que preciso pedir: – O que significa?

_Significa – ele fecha o livro, como se decidindo que não leria mais naquela noite, e arrasta-se mais para o meu lado – que não existe coisa no mundo que um homem não seja capaz de fazer, nem algo que o seja capaz de deter.

Observo novamente a capa negra do livro, em que apenas o título se destacava escrito de cor prata, pendido entre os dedos de Kakashi. É realmente um pensamento interessante, que fez com que minha natureza estudiosa ficasse com vontade de saber mais. Será que isso tem alguma coisa a ver com a tal organização? Não tenho certeza, mas acho que todas aquelas pessoas tinham bem o perfil de ficar lendo e discutindo essas coisas; só não entendo ainda o que isso tudo tem a ver com uma conspiração. Miro-lhe a cara, decidindo, por fim, sondá-lo e, quem sabe, tirar algumas dúvidas.

_ Isso não é de tudo boa coisa – ele sorri de leve ao meu comentário, como se não esperasse diferente e se tivesse satisfeito.

_ Iie, não é.

_ Quero dizer – explico, como se fosse preciso –, serve tanto para as coisas boas que um homem decida fazer, quanto para as ruins.

_ Claro. E é por isso que é tão importante pensar nisso.

_ Como uma advertência a si mesmo – ele assente e eu decido ir logo com isso –. Kakashi, o que é exatamente essa organização?

Ele suspira e olha para o céu.

_ Bem, acho que posso confiar em você – e volta a me olhar nos olhos –. Somos A Aliança do Grou. Na maior parte do tempo, apenas discutimos e procuramos entender tudo que acontece em nossa aldeia e nas vizinhas, embora não tenhamos muito sucesso em conseguir informações estrangeiras – passa a mão no cabelo tentando reprimir um suspiro –. É uma droga, sabe? Às vezes eu acho que nunca chegaremos a lugar nenhum.

_ E aonde vocês querem chegar, exatamente? – tento não passar a desconfiança que sinto para minha voz ou expressão, mas não sei se consigo.

_ À liberdade, Sakura – disse ele, depois de um tempo.

_ Bom, isso é muito bonito, mas... E?

_ Como "e"? – ele se levanta, agora já soando bravo, em autodefesa, como se tivesse sido insultado – Não percebe o que está acontecendo a sua volta? Estamos sendo submetidos, controlados...

_ Ei, espere aí! – levanto-me também e coloco meu rosto bem colado ao seu, como em desafio, desejando por um instante ser mais alta que ele – Não fale nesse tom comigo!

_ Tem razão – ele diz, depois de me fitar nos olhos por uns bons segundos e então desviar, sentando-se outra vez, parecendo muito mais cansado e até meio desapontado. Termina: –, desculpe-me. Você não tem culpa de nada, é apenas mais uma que está sendo manipulada.

Faço de tudo por reprimir meu desgosto ante aquele comentário nojento que tanto parecia querer me depreciar. Como assim apenas mais uma? Giro-me, posicionando meu corpo à sua frente, e sento-me em cima de meus calcanhares. Tomo-lhe uma das mãos, como se faz quando se tenta consolar uma criança triste e não se tem um doce. Ele me olha, parecendo suplicar que eu entendesse logo e não mais precisasse me explicar. Era engraçado como ele era um ótimo sensei de luta e técnica ninja, e, ainda assim, se embaraçasse todo com a teoria.

_ Por que acha que estamos sendo manipulados? E por quem?

_ Não viu ainda como, ultimamente, os fatos e informações se escapam de nós?

_ Não... – digo, simplesmente, encorajando-o a continuar.

_ Os grandes de nossa aldeia, e imagino que das outras também, andam fazendo de tudo para manter-nos alheios ao máximo à situação. Vivem dizendo que a guerra acabou, mas continuam agindo como se a qualquer momento pudesse voltar a explodir.

_ Mas a guerra não acabou, nós sabemos disso.

_ Exatamente: nós sabemos porque somos ninjas; as outras pessoas não. Seus pais, por acaso, acham que precisam ficar tão alertas a ponto de só viverem em função disso, como nos é sugerido? – assim que ele menciona minha família, lembro-me do que me havia proposto mais cedo naquele dia e de repente o que ele diz cobra total sentido.

_ É... – é o que consigo dizer.

_ Se há uma coisa que eu não suporto são segredos. Ainda seremos destruídos por ele.

Não tive muito tempo para me assustar com sua declaração, porque logo começou a cair uma chuva, que não era grossa, mas sim suficiente para apagar a pequena fogueira que fizéramos e ameaçar gelar-nos de frio. Imediatamente, pegamos nossas coisas e corremos para dentro da barraca, decidindo que seria melhor dormir logo; amanhã, se fosse o caso, poderíamos discutir mais sobre a aliança. Na verdade, minhas dúvidas não haviam acabado, embora eu achasse que precisava pensar um pouco mais sobre elas antes de fazer perguntas idiotas.

Então Kakashi começou a tirar o colete e a camisa, que tinham se molhado enquanto esperávamos que o maldito fecho – que eu havia me esquecido de mandar arrumar – resolvesse colaborar. Maravilho-me mais uma vez com seu corpo milimétrica e perfeitamente esculpido e seu rosto de feições suaves, mas nem por isso menos másculas. Acho que nós dois concordávamos que era tolice esconder-se detrás daquela máscara depois que eu já o tivesse visto sem ela. Notei que o curativo que eu fizera noite passada já havia sido jogado fora, deixando o machucado a mostra. Contive um revirar de olhos, passando logo a vista para seus cabelos bagunçados da água e de quando passou a blusa sobre eles. Mal se via, pelo escuro da noite, mas a luz que entrava pela janelinha de plástico improvisada que tinha a barraca era suficiente para fazer brilhar seus fios brancos e sua pele clara. De repente peguei-me pensando quando foi que lhe começaram a aparecer as primeiras cãs, apesar de que talvez eu imaginasse que sempre as tivesse tido.

Então percebendo minha reação, que devia ser de fome descarada, tirou uma camiseta escura de dentro de sua mochila e vestiu, acrescentando, como não parasse de fitá-lo:

_ Se quiser se trocar, posso sair – eu rio, com a besteira que diz.

_ Não precisa.

Agacho-me sob a pressão de seus olhos que, de soslaio, pareciam me mirar da mesma maneira que eu lhe havia feito, mexendo em minhas roupas. Pego a camiseta rosa e tento pensar num jeito de vestir por cima da outra, a qual tiraria depois, por baixo. No entanto ela tinha ficado grudada em meu corpo por causa da água que a encharcava e não sairia tão fácil desgruda-la, além de que acabaria por molhar-me a outra peça também. Olhei para meu amigo, que estranhamente ainda estava no mesmo lugar de antes, com a mesma pose, e quis que ele se oferecesse para sair de novo, mas, pensando que seria muita crueldade pedir que o fizesse, desisto. Viro-me de costas para ele, sentada mesmo, e começo a tirar minha blusa, podendo ainda sentir o calor de seus olhos totalmente focados em mim – tinha que ser tarado! – e quase rezando para que a penumbra fizesse impossível ver algo.

Faço tudo depressa, tapando-me com a blusa seca o mais rápido possível. Depois de vestida, coloquei a roupa molhada ao lado da mochila e percebi com um alívio que a parte de baixo de minha vestimenta não estava tão molhada assim. Trocá-la com Kakashi ali me olhando estaria fora de cogitação, de qualquer maneira. Quando me viro novamente, tenho vontade de socar-lhe o mesmo lugar já dolorido, apenas para que parasse de me olhar daquele jeito que me deixava constrangida demais. Ele deve ter percebido, pois desvia o olhar finalmente, tirando sua bandana e começando a se deitar no chão. Avisou que dormiria ali e que eu poderia ficar com o colchão, não aceitando quando mencionei que poderíamos compartilhá-lo também.

Não querendo brigar e, ao mesmo tempo, não tendo total certeza de se estaria confortável com ele dormindo tão próximo a mim, não discuti e me ajeitei no colchão, de costas para ele. Podia deduzir que ele ainda não tinha pegado no sono, pois sua respiração era regular demais para alguém que já estivesse dormindo, e fiquei ali, escutando-a como se merecesse toda a minha atenção, como se fosse capaz de adormecer-me. Francamente, era difícil me concentrar em qualquer coisa com seu corpo ali tão próximo e ao mesmo tempo tão longe. Não sei exatamente de onde me veio essa vontade dele, nem quando ela chegou, mas eu sabia que seria inútil negá-la, ainda que eu achasse de não era justo sentir esse tipo de coisa pelo homem de quem eu deveria desconfiar.

Tive que reunir a maior coragem do mundo para dar o passo que tomei em seguida. Era bem ridícula a minha inexperiência em qualquer coisa dessa matéria, mas eu estava mais que decidida a não deixá-la tomar conta de mim. Resolvi que não pensaria mais nas consequências ou no significado que o que eu faria poderia ter, apenas respirei fundo e me virei, rastejando para fora do colchão e abraçando, sem fazer qualquer anuncio, Kakashi pelas costas. Afundei minha cabeça em sua nuca, enquanto aspirava lentamente seu perfume almiscarado... Sentir seu corpo grande e quente sob os meus braços era com certeza uma das melhores coisas do mundo e eu senti como se pudesse fazer isso pelo resto da minha vida.

Ele ficou tenso por alguns instantes, mas depois relaxou, envolvendo, com a sua, minha mão direita, que enlaçava sua cintura. Depois de um breve momento sentindo a doce presença de nossos corpos, dormimos, ali mesmo: na mais boba cena que qualquer um poderia presenciar, deixando o colchão remexido e vazio de lado, pois tudo de que precisávamos tínhamos um no outro.

O cantar alegre dos pássaros foi a primeira coisa que ouvi naquela manhã. Suspirei, sentindo-me renovada pela noite bem dormida e, mantendo os olhos fechados, virei-me de barriga para cima, revivendo para não esquecer o sonho que tivera: era simples, mas bonito, e Kakashi estivera tão próximo que eu pude jurar por um momento que fosse real. Quando decidi abrir os olhos, porém, desconfiei. O teto de meu quarto era branco, não verde escuro. Sentei-me bruscamente e tive que apoiar por um tempo a mão na testa para que passasse a tontura que o movimento rápido havia causado. Assim que posso focar a visão de novo, alguém entra no lugar e denuncia tudo de que eu estava suspeitando nesse exato momento: aquele era Kakashi e estávamos dentro da barraca de meu sonho.

Ele veio trazendo uma lasca de madeira como se fosse uma bandeja, sobre a qual repousavam duas laranjas bem amarelas. Com a outra mão segurava nossos cantis, que devia ter acabado de reabastecer. Assim que viu a cara estranha que eu lhe fazia, perguntou-me se estava bem, ao que respondi que sim com a cabeça, tentando ficar mais calma. Não tinha a menor ideia de como lidar com isso, e, mesmo que ele parecesse totalmente indiferente, eu não estava certa se isso era um bom sinal. Sentou-se, então, a minha frente e pousou as frutas entre nós.

_ Trouxe seu café da manhã – anuncia com um sorriso, ainda estava sem a máscara.

_ Obrigada – fiquei feliz em estar mais tranquila e poder sorrir-lhe de volta.

_ Bom, na verdade, está mais para um almoço.

_ O quê? Por que não me acordou?

_ Ah, você parecia dormir tão em paz... – ele me sorri diferente dessa vez, piscando os dois olhos bem lentamente, transparecendo com esse gesto uma intimidade nova, que eu preferi não fantasiar.

_ Agora vamos nos atrasar – desviei.

_ Tudo bem, Sakura – diz –. Eu a teria acordado se realmente achasse necessária tanta pressa. Apenas coma, depois juntaremos tudo e seguiremos viagem.

Não quis discutir e nem ele quis dar-me a chance, pois logo foi saindo da tenda, deixando-me sozinha com as duas frutas, pelo que imaginei que ele já tivesse comido. Fiz força para não ficar pensando sobre a noite passada e convenci-me que não era grande coisa, pela a reação tão normal de meu amigo. Afinal, que bobagem! O que tinha demais em dois amigos dormindo abraçados? Nossa única intenção era aquecer-nos numa noite fria, ora.

Merda, onde foi toda a minha convicção, hein? Quando terminei de comer, sai da tenda pensando em tomar um banho no rio cujas águas eu que eu podia ouvir correrem em algum lugar por ali. Então peguei minha blusa, que, percebi, Kakashi tinha sido tão amável de colocar para secar no galho de uma árvore e comecei a seguir o som da água correndo. Já quase podia refrescar-me em antecipação. Porém, assim que chego à margem, a cena com a qual me deparo me faz congelar. Mais alguém havia tido a ideia de razão, como a pior das drogas. Suas costas eram fortes e largas e as gotas d'água que corriam por elas, parando-se nas pequenas cicatrizes que só faziam deixá-las mais desejáveis, me passavam uma inveja descabida. Pensei em voltar depressa e me esconder atrás das árvores, mas Kakashi não fez menção nenhuma de ter me visto ali, de modo que decido continuar assistindo-o desde o camarote que parecia ser o lugar em que eu estava.

De repente, uma onda de desejo me invade o corpo e não consigo conter o arrepio que passa por toda a extensão dele, só para se instalar numa parte nunca explorada, que parecia se contorcer baixo o fino tecido que a cobria. Cada vez mais eu sentia meu corpo pedir por uma coisa que apenas inconscientemente eu compreendia, enquanto minha boca salivava faminta, minhas mãos formigavam ávidas e minha nuca suava previamente do prazer que por primeira vez eu sentia. O calor do dia deveria ser o mesmo, mas o que eu experienciava era insuportável. Não aguentando mais nada, comecei a tirar os sapatos, depois o short-saia e a calcinha, sem me importar onde tinha ido parar o coldre com tudo isso, e por fim a blusa, deixando meu corpo totalmente despido de qualquer peça de roupa ou mesmo de qualquer vergonha que pudesse ter sentido antes.

Nem eu mesma me reconheceria, era como se outra Sakura tivesse acordado não sei de que parte de dentro de mim, amarrado minha consciência num canto e tomado o controle de minhas ações. Comecei a andar em direção à correnteza preguiçosa daquelas águas, controlada completa e infinitamente pelo mais animal de meus instintos. Assim que mergulhei o pé na água gelada, outro arrepio enviou contrações por todo o meu corpo, aumentando meu desejo, que até aquele momento parecia impossível ser maior. Sem me importar se estava fazendo barulho ou não, continuei minha jornada até o que eu ainda não sabia se seria o céu ou o inferno ou ambos.

Quando chego perto o suficiente para finalmente tocá-lo, não o faço. Ao invés disso, fico parada às costas daquele homem maravilhoso, que com certeza já sabia que alguém se aproximava e que esse alguém era eu. Enquanto isso, eu o admirava, brincando com meu próprio desejo e esperando que isso provocasse também o seu. Dei um passo a mais e fiquei com a boca na altura de sua primeira vértebra lombar, que lhe sobressaía lindamente por baixo da pele. Exalei ali um suspiro quente, que, para meu deleite, o fez tesar-se todo em arrepios múltiplos. Um sorriso dança malicioso em resposta em meus lábios e deposito no mesmo lugar um beijo úmido e demorado, ao mesmo tempo em que subo, bem devagar, minhas mãos por todo o desenho de seus braços; depois paralelamente por seus ombros e então descendo com as unhas até a base de suas costas.

_ Sakura... – ele diz, ofegante e num tom rouco quase sem som, como se realmente achasse que com isso pudesse me fazer recuar. Dou um sorriso de vitória contra sua nuca e passo a língua ali, num movimento circular, sentindo-o eriçar-se com o toque.

Como se não se aguentando mais, Kakashi se vira de golpe para mim, me agarrando, fortemente e com as duas mãos, pela cintura e colando ao instante nossos corpos nus ao passo em que me presenteava o busto com a pressão de seu tórax. Aproxima sua cabeça da minha com uma fome imparável, a fim de me tomar no mais delicioso beijo que eu jamais havia provado. No entanto, eu acabara de descobrir o quão má poderia ser e afasto minha cabeça menos de um segundo antes que seus lábios toquem os meus. Ele me olha sem entender e eu dedico-lhe um sorriso malvado e um curvar-se de minha sobrancelha esquerda. Então pego seu rosto com as duas mãos e o aproximo do meu, de lado, mas não o beijo; e sim corro lentamente a ponta meu nariz por seu maxilar, como tinha feito antes com a faca. Quando chego a seu queixo machucado, que deveria estar bastante sensível ainda, beijo-o de leve e vou subindo até finalmente encontrar seus lábios.

Com o desejo que nos apossava, aquele toque passou rapidamente de doce para voraz, enquanto distribuíamos carícias por todo o corpo um do outro. Sua língua brincava dentro da minha boca exatamente da mesma maneira que suas mãos em minhas costas e pernas e as minhas por toda a linha dura de seus ombros e coluna; seus lábios pressionavam e chupavam os meus como se nossas vidas dependessem daquilo – e eu não duvidaria que, naquele momento, isso fosse mesmo verdade. Seus cabelos também estavam molhados, mas isso não os tornava menos aveludados entre meus dedos, que os agarravam com força.

Kakashi, então, agarra meus cabelos imitando meu gesto e os puxa para baixo com força, quebrando repentinamente o beijo e deixando um suspiro faltoso em minha boca abandonada. Talvez eu ficasse chateada, não fosse sua próxima atitude, que me fez sentir ainda mais desejo. Pude notar minhas entranhas contraindo como loucas em meu sexo, enquanto ele beijava, lambia e mordiscava fervorosamente meu pescoço. Entrelaço em pronta resposta mais ainda minhas pernas às suas e sinto seu membro duro pressionar-me o ventre, ao que recompenso com um pequeno suspiro acompanhado de um gemido baixo, espremido, ofegante e suplicado que eu não sei como havia sido capaz de reprimir até então:

_ Kakashi-sensei...

Pensei que isso o faria estremecer de prazer mais uma vez e intensificar suas carícias e beijos; no entanto, como que contrariando de propósito meus anseios, ele para de súbito, não mais ouvir-me, e me solta. Quando finalmente abro os olhos, estou sozinha no meio do rio e, a não ser por meu estado de deplorável desconcerto e abandono, não havia nenhum sinal de que tivesse estado acompanhada.


	10. A Mensagem - Kakashi

**CAPÍTULO 10: A MENSAGEM - KAKASHI**

Dominado pela luxúria, outra explicação não seria justa. Chuto uma pedrinha que estava em meu caminho e a observo quicar só uma vez, amortecida pela terra fofa dali. Andava em círculos, aquela palavra não me saía da cabeça: "sensei, sensei, sensei, sensei...". Mas, que droga! Desfiro um soco furioso no tronco de árvore ao meu lado. Como pude me deixar levar daquela maneira? Fui muito imprudente! E estúpido, claro, permitindo que me tomassem essas sensações proibidas em relação à minha aluna. Como pude fazer isso? Como pude ser tão fraco? Sua beleza é grande, claro, mas não deveria despertar esse efeito sobre mim. Além disso, seduzir o professor... Estava claro que tudo aquilo não passara de uma fantasia de menina, uma brincadeira. E eu caíra feito um patinho!

Ah... Eu já tinha percebido que ela se aproximava, muito antes que me visse no lago – ultimamente ando sensível demais ao seu chakra, sendo capaz de sentir sua presença a vários metros de distância. Entretanto continuei de costas, fingindo que não a notei, talvez fosse embora quando me visse ali. Não foi o que ela fez, nitidamente. Em vez disso, entrou na água comigo e, mesmo eu sabendo que poderia ter evitado que a situação continuasse, uma inércia tomou conta de mim, sequestrando qualquer pensamento sensato que ameaçasse surgir, de modo que não fui capaz de me mover. Queria, sim, apenas que ela continuasse se aproximando e depois que continuasse me tocando e depois me beijando...

Solto um suspiro. Quando foi que me deixei confundir entre o platônico de meus desejos – que eu sabia que nunca poderiam se realizar, diga-se de passagem – pela mulher que Sakura se tornou e a realidade de minha amizade e apreço pela menina que ela sempre foi? A verdade é que eu nunca devia ter pegado aquele maldito livro de novo! Eu sabia, desde o momento em que ela havia vindo aos meus pensamentos, na outra noite, não poderia tirá-la deles. E agora eu preciso inventar alguma desculpa para sair, no mínimo relativamente, ileso do interrogatório que ela deve estar preparando para mim. Seria mais fácil me desculpar por tê-la agarrado do que por tê-la deixado me agarrar. Que merda você fez agora, Kakashi?

Pensando que teria de aguentar a mentira durante o resto de ida que nos espera, a estadia e todo o caminho de volta, a tarefa parecia impossível de se cumprir. É quando decido fugir. Claro, fugiria desse assunto, faria de tudo para mudar de tema, se ela resolvesse sacá-lo, o que eu estou certo de que fará mais vezes do que seria possível contar. Em algum momento, ela terá que se dar por vencida e então eu terei ganhado e não precisaremos falar disso nunca mais.

É então que escuto seus passos suaves ao longe e percebo que, dessa vez estão arrastados, como se seus pés lutassem contra seu cérebro, que os mandava moverem-se. Em dois segundos, ela chega à clareira e a primeira coisa que faz é focar seus lindos olhos verdes nos meus, fazendo meu corpo estúpido estremecer, sem remédio. Ela respirava pela boca, entreaberta, enquanto espremia a água para fora dos fios curtos de seu cabelo cor-de-rosa. Ficamos nos olhando em silêncio, na medida em que eu lutava para não admitir que ainda almejava seu corpo preso ao meu, já sabendo que ter interrompido aquele ato daquela maneira ainda me renderia muitas noites sem dormir.

Eu teria ido embora bem antes, na vontade de sumir o mais rápido possível e evitar qualquer conversa desnecessária e constrangedora. No entanto não poderia fazer isso, primeiro, porque tínhamos uma missão a cumprir e, segundo, porque jamais a deixaria ali sozinha com todos os perigos que poderia encontrar, ainda que eu realmente achasse que ela enfrentaria sem dificuldades a maioria deles. Por esses dois motivos, esperei, esforçando-me ao máximo em parar o formigamento em minhas mãos e a impaciência em minha cabeça.

Ela, então, desgruda o olhar do meu e o passa ao redor, dando-se conta de que eu já tinha recolhido todas as nossas coisas e levantado acampamento. Nem ela tendo feito sinal de agradecer, nem eu de informar o óbvio, apenas ficamos ali, olhando-nos mais uma vez. Quisera saber o que tinha em mente, o que havia sentido, por que me desejava daquele jeito e o que isso significava para ela nesse momento. Surpreendera-me tanto. Saber onde aprendera a forma segura e experiente com que havia agido não era exatamente de meu interesse ou incumbência, mas certamente me instigava a curiosidade. Nunca esperaria nada parecido dela; aliás, até pouco tempo atrás em nem sequer havia notado a bela mulher que se tornara, quanto mais desenvolvido qualquer tipo de paixão.

Dou acordo de mim: era isso, uma paixonite, para nós dois o era. E, com sorte, iria embora exatamente do mesmo modo como havia chegado. Por mais que precisasse aguentar mais alguns dias de perigosa convivência, tudo isso estaria acabado no momento em que pisássemos a vila e eu mesmo trataria de colocar um ponto final a isso. Tudo o que precisava fazer era evitá-la até que a falta passasse e sair com outras mulheres até que o desejo não mais existisse. Sorri, mais para mim que para ela, satisfeito com minha própria decisão e virei-me em direção à estrada, de onde seguiríamos viagem. Não demorou muito e comecei a escutar seus passos atrás de mim, ainda bastante preguiçosos.

O silêncio pairou entre nós durante todo o caminho, não tendo sido quebrado nem mesmo pelo barulho das cidades e vilas pelas quais passávamos. Em outros tempos, isso não me incomodaria de modo algum, mas, naquela circunstância, era mais um peso a carregar, que fazia arrastarem-se os minutos e as horas. Até estranhei sua quietude – não era próprio de sua vivacidade e generosidade deixar que o diálogo sumisse entre duas pessoas –, porém eu poderia facilmente entendê-la e não ousaria indagá-la, instigá-la a dar-se conta e começar a perguntar tudo o que eu não queria responder.

Logo caiu a noite, mas não paramos, pois já faltava muito pouco para chegarmos ao nosso destino e também porque quanto mais cedo isso acontecesse, mais cedo poderíamos voltar e deixar essa história toda de lado. Entretanto, algo nos atrasaria: de repente, ouço o zumbido ameaçar em nossa direção. Imediatamente antes de que tocasse minha companheira, bloqueio o objeto que o provocara com uma de minhas kunais, rebatendo a faca do inimigo que ainda não se mostrava. Alguns segundos depois, com os sentidos lentos demais para alguém que deveria estar em guarda, Sakura se assusta e segue meu olhar pela estrada e as florestas que a costeavam de ambos os lados.

Era bem possível que não só Sakura estivesse desatenta, já que nem mesmo eu havia percebido que estávamos sendo seguidos. É claro que poderia ser uma coincidência, mas, fosse eu esperando o momento certo para atacar, com certeza o faria aqui e agor: à noite e em um lugar apertado e escuro, para que não tivéssemos para onde correr. De soslaio, vejo me minha amiga preparar, entre os dedos de ambas as mãos, várias shurikens pequenas e escorregar para trás de mim, encostando suas costas nas minhas. Era definitivamente uma boa estratégia: a posição nos daria quase total ângulo de visão e as pequenas armas se camuflariam mais facilmente na noite, além de que eram bem mais silenciosas que as kunais.

Então, a minha frente aparece um homem. A um meio ajoelhar-se, tinha um dos braços pousado sobre uma das pernas, que estava flexionada, e assim ficou por um tempo, com a cabeça loira escura abaixada de modo que não pudéssemos ver seu rosto. Ele sabia fazer suspense, pelo menos. Começou a rir baixo, então, levantando-se logo depois e permitindo-nos conhece-lo: sustentava a bandana da Aldeia da nuvem e era jovem, deveria ter a idade de Sakura, mas isso não o fazia menos perigoso.

_ Quem é você? – perguntei, quando terminou de rir e ficou ali olhando como se não fosse fazer mais nada além de debochar de nós.

_ Ora – ele fecha os olhos, ergue o canto da boca e repousa uma das mãos na cintura, despreocupado demais para meu gosto –, você não espera que eu vá mesmo responder, espera – abre os olhos azul brilhantes em minha direção –, Kakashi?

Estreito o olhar para ele, perguntando-me de onde me conhecia, se nunca nos havíamos cruzado e eu nem mesmo tinha mostrado meu sharingan. Sakura se coloca ao meu lado, imaginando, talvez cedo demais, que ele fosse nosso único oponente e assiste ao nosso silêncio cheio de reservas e insinuações mudas. Sem desgrudar os olhos de nós, o menino leva sua mão lentamente para trás, como se fosse tirar de lá algum tipo de arma. Minha colega age rapidamente e atira nele a primeira leva de shurikens, das quais ele se desvia sem nenhuma dificuldade e, ainda com a mão atrás de si, lança-lhe um olhar estranhamente misturado em diversão e reproche.

_ Tsc. Tsc. Tsc. – balança a cabeça – Pressa não combina com você, Sakura.

Ela se assusta e com razão. A essa altura não havia dúvidas de que era um tipo de espião o shinobi que tínhamos à frente. Olho para minha amiga, com o canto do olho, que já se recompunha, mas mantinha agora uma postura muito desconfiada, provavelmente temendo que ele, pela observação, soubesse muito de seu estilo de luta. Não fiz ou disse nada, resolvendo deixá-lo mostrar também um pouco de si.

O loiro desconhecido tira, então, um pergaminho da pequena bolsa que carregava na base das costas. Imagino algum tipo de invocação, como as armas que Tenten usa ou os desenhos de Sai, contudo o que faz em seguida não confirma minhas suspeitas: ele nos estende o documento, em intenção de que nos aproximássemos e o pegássemos.

_ É uma mensagem do Raikage.

_ Por que o Raikage precisaria nos enviar uma mensagem? Viemos para falar com ele – Sakura diz, ainda desconfiada.

_ Veja com os próprios olhos – simples, como se não se importasse com que nós acreditássemos nele. Um bom mentiroso teria a mesma atitude, reflito. Ele balança o pergaminho a nossa frente e então muda o tom e a figura para algo mais ameaçador –. Ele desiste das negociatas e não quer nenhum ninja da Folha em nossa aldeia.

_ Como assim, desiste? – Sakura se altera um pouco ao meu lado, dando um passo para frente – ele ainda nem considerou nossos pontos!

_ Isso não é necessário. Já temos informações suficientes de Konoha para saber que não devemos confiar em ninjas como vocês.

_ Ora, seu...

_ Sakura!

Interrompo seu movimento colocando o braço em sua frente ao mesmo tempo que lanço a advertência em voz baixa e firme. Ela não ficou nem um pouco satisfeita com isso, mas não avançou. Eu também não gostei nada do que aquele homem disse, mas não pude negar que já esperava que algo do tipo acontecesse, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Assim que me certifico de que ela não tentará arranjar-nos uma luta desnecessária, abandono o lado seu e caminho, sem baixar a guarda e em máxima atenção a qualquer movimento estranho, em direção ao jovem ninja. Tomo-lhe a pequena carta das mãos e a desenrolo. Realmente era o que dizia ser, constava da assinatura e do selo oficial de Kumogakure.

 _Hokage-sama,_

 _Devido às atuais circunstâncias, não se faz mais necessário  
qualquer acordo, mesmo menção de concordância ideológica  
ou política, entre as aldeias da Folha e da Nuvem. Declaramos  
ainda que, a partir desta data, a entrada de qualquer  
pessoa – shinobi, civil ou diplomata – fica suspensa,  
incontestavelmente e sob qualquer conjuntura, até segunda ordem.  
Esta não é uma decisão passível de contestações. Qualquer  
tentativa de intromissão ou espionagem será interpretada  
como afronta direta e a guerra, declarada._

 _Raikage-sama._

 _1678, ni gatsu, 11*._

As palavras estavam nítidas e, se não havia nenhum código escondido entre elas, a intenção do chefe de Kumo era a total transparência, ainda que pudesse suspeitar de que aquele documento não seria lido em voz alta para a população de Konoha. Algo me intrigava em seu discurso e a ameaça que ele fizera era de assustar a qualquer um, ainda que já estivéssemos todos temendo algo assim. Leio tudo mais uma vez, tentando achar algo que me pudesse ter passado despercebido antes, no entanto nada encontro; pelo que levanto o olhar novamente ao ninja à minha frente, que não tivera intenção de me atacar, nem tampouco de recuar.

Sondei seu olhar firme e determinado e decidi que confiaria em que aquele pergaminho fosse verdadeiro. Afinal, tampouco me cabia decidir se desacataria a possível ordem do Raikage e poria em risco a segurança das duas aldeias. Enrolo a nota novamente e a coloco na mochila, por sua abertura superior, voltando depois para onde Sakura me esperava, provavelmente ansiosíssima por saber o que estava escrito ali.

_ Vocês podem ir embora, não têm mais nada para fazer aqui – disse, ríspido e seco, o menino e é exatamente o que começamos a fazer. Teríamos de acampar de novo, mas seria melhor que o fizéssemos mais adiante ou aquele ninja e os companheiros que com certeza o acompanhavam poderiam pensar que tínhamos a intenção de invadir.

_ Como assim "devido às circunstâncias"? – ela faz um gesto debochado e uma voz terceira fingida.– Isso lá é explicação que se dê?

Já devia ser bem tarde da noite, pela posição, já passada do centro do céu, da lua, mas o sono não veio para nenhum de nós. Além do fato de estarmos agitados, é claro, porque teríamos de dividir a barraca mais uma vez. Depois do que aconteceu no lago e da minha secreta decisão de não permitir que nada do tipo sequer chegasse perto de ocorrer de novo, isso não seria nada fácil de levar a cabo. Tanto que eu já pensava dormir ao relento mesmo, talvez pudesse me abrigar do vento na copa de alguma árvore ali em volta. Olho para cima, buscando pelo galho perfeito, mas só de pensar em ter que relaxar a uma altura daquelas, sinto-me estremecer. Bendita hora que eu fui inventar de ter medo de altura!

Sakura caminhava de um lado para o outro há tanto tempo e tão rápido, mais conversando consigo mesma do que comigo, que já começava a me deixar tonto. Parecia a um ponto da fúria e eu pedi silenciosamente que ela não viesse descontar isso em mim, ao mesmo tempo em que pensava na sorte que Naruto tinha por não ter vindo nessa "missão". Eu deveria ter imaginado que ela teria esse tipo de reação, já que nem eu mesmo, que tinha um pouco mais de informações por conta da Aliança do Grou, tinha conseguido entender muito bem a que se referia o Raikage.

_ E que história é essa de guerra? Eles estão loucos? Não assinar os contratos, tudo bem; proibir as pessoas de entrar na aldeia, tudo bem; mas ameaçar uma guerra? – ela parece se lembrar de que falava comigo, dirigindo-me sua teatral cara de indignada – Kakashi, você está me ouvindo?

_ Sakura... – suspiro – Isso é só da boca para fora...

_ Da boca para fora! – debocha de novo, cruzando os braços e batendo o pé. É claro que eu não acho que seja besteira, mas tampouco é como se pudéssemos fazer algo a respeito.

_ Olhe – levanto-me e coloco-me a sua frente, segurando cada um de seus ombros de leve e olhando-a nos olhos de perto –, nada vai acontecer. Voltaremos à vila, entregaremos essa mensagem à Hokage, não invadiremos aldeia nenhuma e então tudo ficará bem.

_ Guerra, Kakashi! – ela se solta com um chacoalhar brusco de ambos os braços, olhando-me como se eu fosse um tremendo imbecil que a estivesse tentando convencer de uma mentira ridícula – Só o fato de terem mencionado isso... Você não entende?

_ É claro que eu entendo! – dou-me ao direito de enfurecer-me também. Bufo, imitando seu deboche, que agora já me dava nos nervos: – Quem parece não entender é você!

_ O quê?

_ Nunca lhe passou pela cabeça que nós provavelmente fizemos algo para despertar essa atitude? – ela fica quieta, parecendo ponderar o que eu dizia, pelo que continuo, não tão calmo quanto deveria: – Eles não só não quiseram nos ouvir, como nem sequer nos deixaram chegar perto de seus portões.

_ Você acha que eles já podem estar tramando uma investida contra nós?

_ Como é que é? – indigno-me – Como pode ser tão sonsa, Sakura? – ignoro seus olhos estreitos de raiva e seus punhos cerrados em ameaça – Quando é que vai deixar de ser o cachorrinho adestrado de Tsunade?

Preparei meu rosto e todos os músculos de meu corpo para o golpe que levaria, porém ele não veio. A garota dos cabelos rosados apenas me encarava como se não pudesse acreditar no que acabara de ouvir saindo da minha boca. Talvez eu tenha sido um pouco duro, é verdade, mas Sakura precisava ouvir aquilo e melhor agora do que tarde demais. Ela confiava muito na Hokage, quem, é claro, não merecia, e, desde a reunião à qual a levei para conhecer a organização, percebi que ela anda com um pé atrás comigo, sempre me estudando, me vigiando... Como se apenas esperasse o momento certo para me atacar, com palavras ou não, e defender Tsunade e toda a vila. Agora eu realmente achei que tinha dado essa chance a ela, entretanto sua reação não sugeria nada disso. Ela então desfaz o espanto de suas feições e aos poucos começa a desenhar nelas algo mais parecido com o desprezo que com o desgosto. Ainda me olha assim por longos segundos antes de dizer:

_ E você é o cachorrinho adestrado de quem, Kakashi? Akira?

Claro que não dividimos barraca.


	11. Mais Dúvidas - Kakashi

**CAPÍTULO 11: MAIS DÚVIDAS - KAKASHI**

Um ronco alto tirou-me do transe em que me encontrava, perdido entre pensamentos dos quais jamais me lembraria. Como se acabasse de acordar de um sono pesado, inspiro fundo pelo nariz e olho para o lado, deparando-me com uma Sakura incomodada, sua braveza levemente abalada pelo rubor que a vergonha de ter uma fraqueza revelada traz. Traída por seu próprio estômago, ela contorce os lábios num beiço emburrado, mordendo-se a parte de dentro da boca. Eu teria rido e ela também, bem capaz, em outro momento, mas o clima era agora igualmente descontente para ambos, de modo que me limitei a dizer:

_ Vamos parar aqui – aponto para a casa de chá logo que passamos em frente a ela. Não digo para quê, era óbvio. E a obviedade não é bem vinda quando o silêncio se força.

A verdade é que não havíamos jantado noite passada, com todo aquele alarde e discussão. Além disso, tendo as frutas que Sakura trouxera e as que colhemos no caminho de ida até a Kumogakure sido rapidamente consumidas por nossa pressa, já não nos restara mais opção que não parar em algum lugar e suprir nossas barrigas famintas. Aquela era a primeira vila pela qual passávamos e era certo que se tratava de uma cidadezinha muito pequena, mas a próxima ainda estava longe e a fome que nos tomava com certeza deixaria o caminho ainda mais cansativo e longo.

Eu e Sakura não conversávamos nada mais que o estritamente necessário desde nossa discussão – ou talvez desde o incidente do lago... - e, mesmo que dessa vez o silêncio fosse muito desconfortável, eu não tinha a menor vontade de rompê-lo. Ela não disse qualquer palavra quando concordou em entrar no pequeno estabelecimento nem eu fiz mais que segui-la até a mesa ao lado da janela, a que nos sentamos. Ficamos observando a calmaria da rua escassamente movimentada até que uma menina de pouco mais que uma década, provavelmente, de idade viesse nos atender. Assim que anotou nosso pedido, dois pedaços de Bolo Kasutera* e duas xícaras de chá, a jovem nos dirigiu um sorriso leve e voltou para trás do pequeno balcão, de cujas vitrines vislumbrava-se belos, pães e doces. Era aconchegante, apesar de simples, a pequena quitanda. As paredes creme contrastavam com os móveis de madeira escura e o tecido das almofadas de ao redor das mesas era do mesmo verde pardacento das cortinas, salvo pelo fato de que estas tinham pequenos desenhos de um dourado meticulosamente bordado estampando-lhe o tecido a intervalos regulares. A iluminação suave dava um tom de sono ao ambiente, o que não seria muito eficiente para um desjejum, mas era certamente muito acolhedor. Sempre fui apaixonado por lugares assim e, mesmo com a tensão que tão grande fazia aquela mesa entre mim e quem havia se tornado uma grande amiga, pude sentir-me tranquilo.

Olho para o rosto de Sakura, querendo ver a mesma tranquilidade em suas linhas, mas elas continuavam frias, mirando com olhos desinteressados algum ponto fixo na rua. Quando percebeu que a olhava, encarou-me, a princípio sem qualquer reação. Contudo e como eu não desviasse, ergueu o queixo para mim, um tanto soberba, parecendo responder ao desafio que pensou eu pudesse ter proposto com o olhar, ainda que eu não tivesse certeza se realmente o fizera. Assim ficamos por alguns minutos, um tentando ler os segredos que guardava o outro, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava esconder os seus próprios. Seria uma luta sem vencedores, mas nenhum dos lutadores se renderia tão cedo, isso era mais que certo.

A batalha silenciosa foi interrompida, felizmente, pela menina garçonete, que veio trazendo nossos pedidos e depois se foi, despedindo-se ternamente:

_ Yoko taberu ne!**

_ Arigatou – eu disse sozinho.

A primeira coisa que fiz foi molhar a garganta com o delicioso e morno Ryokucha*** que havia pedido, enquanto observava Sakura fazer o mesmo com o líquido marrom-avermelhado do seu Hojicha****, que soltava uma esparsa e branca fumaça de dentro da xícara em que descansava. Por mais que minha consciência tentasse policiar o que de animalesco existe em todos os homens e que comigo não seria diferente, foi-me impossível impedir as cócegas que apareceram em meus lábios quando vi os de Sakura tocarem a caneca e sorverem com cuidado o líquido de dentro dela, sentindo a falta que faziam colados a eles... É estranho o que essa menina me desperta, como se eu não me contivesse em mim mesmo, como se eu não coubesse em mim mesmo.

Ela abaixa um pouco a caneca e assopra seu chá, apequenando a boca num perfeito coração rosado e úmido, enquanto passa a mão livre pela mecha de cabelos que lhe havia caído no olho a fim de prendê-la atrás da orelha. Quem me visse pensaria que estava preso em algum tipo de genjutsu, pois eu duvido que minha aparência fosse outra que não a de alguém em transe. Mal percebi quando passei a língua pelo lábio inferior, quase tocando o pano da máscara que repousava sobre meu rosto todo, e pergunto-me se ela percebeu. É provável que sim: quando levanta os olhos para mim enquanto toma mais um gole, enfada-se quase de súbito. Para de beber, abaixando a xícara, e pisca demoradamente, enquanto vira o rosto para a janela e bufa. Ainda em sua reação, bate com força levemente descabida a taça em cima da mesa, o que faz com que várias gotas de sua bebida respinguem e caiam sobre a mesa, uma delas inclusive atingindo-lhe o dedão da mão que segurava a asa. Ela solta o objeto imediatamente e volta sua atenção para a pele que começara a queimar no mesmo instante em que a água lhe atingira a superfície. Sacundindo a mão de leve em reflexo, a dona dos cabelos mais bonitos que já vi suspira baixinho e leva o ferimento até a boca, como o beijo "curativo" que se dá em uma criança machucada.

Talvez eu devesse ajudar, afinal é o que qualquer um faria a um amigo que se machucasse, mesmo que, como no meu caso, pouco pudesse fazer por ele. Mas o fato é que eu continuava imóvel em minha mistura de desconcerto e deleite; além do mais, Sakura saberia, com toda a certeza, lidar com uma simples queimadura de chá, como uma das melhores médicas-ninja de todos os tempos. Dito e feito: quando tira a mão da boca não havia nenhum sinal de mancha ou bolha. Algo me diz que esquecer o que aconteceu entre nós não será algo assim tão fácil como eu pensara... Sacudi a cabeça e finalmente consegui me concentrar em meu próprio chá. Terminamos nosso café da manhã em silêncio, quase como se começando a nos acostumar com aquela estranheza entre amigos.

Eu já estava prestes a acabar minha refeição, levando um dos últimos bocados de bolo à boca com o kuromoji***** e tentando manter meus olhos focados no meu lado da mesa, quando meus sentidos captam uma conversa suspeita a alguns metros a sudeste de onde estávamos sentados. Olhei para cima, para além de Sakura e das pessoas que estavam atrás dela, mirando um ponto qualquer da parede a frente, com o palito a meio caminho da boca que tinha fica aberta ao vácuo; a mulher de cabelos rosados a minha frente ainda estava na metade de seu doce e não parecia ter notado nada estranho. Endireito-me na cadeira, fechando a boca e pousando a comida novamente no prato, a fim de me concentrar no que ouvia. É claro que uma simples conversa sussurrada não seria suficiente para me alertar e, na verdade, tampouco tinha conseguido distinguir qualquer palavra ainda que os colocasse em lista de observação, mas meus instintos não costumam me enganar.

_ Então é verdade? – uma voz rouca de homem cochichava.

_ Foi o que ouvi – outra, um tanto alarmada, respondia.

_ Não é possível! – assustou-se o dono da primeira – Mas como isso foi acontecer?

_ O que eu sei é que uns homens encapuzados o sequestraram. Ninguém viu quem eram nem para onde o levaram, os caras sumiram imediatamente e desde então ele está desaparecido.

Houve vários segundos de silêncio, apenas interferido pelo ritmado som do tamborilar dos dedos de um dos homens e a respiração pesada, chiada do outro, que a parte mal disciplinada de meu cérebro julgou ser asmático. Eu não poderia arriscar olhar e ser descoberto, mas podia jurar que o movimento impaciente vinha daquele que havia falado primeiro.

_ Como é que não conseguiram impedir uma coisa dessas? – falou o rouco em tom mais elevado do que provavelmente deveria, ao mesmo tempo em que batia o punho contra o balcão. Fez um silêncio, recompondo a compostura e murmurou novamente, não menos indignado, mas talvez com um leve fundo de deboche: – Alguns homens contra todo um exército de guardas!

_ Na verdade – começou o outro, tão receoso de seu comentário de correção que me fez pensar que fosse vários anos mais novo que o de antes –, haviam poucos guardas no palácio àquela noite. Foi no mesmo dia em que deslocamos boa parte de nossos homens para Konoha, lembra-se?

Alarmei-me ainda mais, notando que os falantes eram ninjas da Aldeia da Grama. Eu estava diante do que poderia me levar ao motivo de sua invasão à nossa vila, que poderia muito bem ter acendido o fogo da guerra novamente. Essa seria uma informação, mais que valiosa para a Aliança, extremamente vital tanto para nossa segurança quanto para um melhor entendimento do contexto em que estávamos inseridos. É incrível como o conhecimento pode mudar tudo, seja isso má ou boa coisa. "Por isso o escondem", penso.

_ Claro que me lembro – respondeu resignado –. Quase perdemos um de nossos melhores generais por causa disso.

_ E pensar que teríamos ganhado se nada disso tivesse acontecido...

_ Claro! – riu um riso arrogante, quase se alterando novamente, o primeiro ninja – Isso com certeza foi planejado!

_ Não temos certeza.

_ Não temos dúvida!

Apressou-se ele furioso, interrompendo seu companheiro e provável aluno, que parecia ser mais equilibrado e sensato, mesmo que muito mais novo. Este soltou um suspiro, em resposta, acalmando a si mesmo e, saindo pela tangente, disse:

_ De qualquer maneira, não há nada que possamos fazer agora. O contingente ainda deve estar fragilizado, teremos sorte se os generais ainda souberem o que fazer.

O ruído metálico da cadeira sendo arrastada no chão de cerâmica anuncia que os dois se levantam e o barulho surdo de papel sendo atirado sobre a mesa, que pagam a refeição. Frustrado, cogito a ideia de segui-los, já que pouco havia conseguido com essa conversa confusa. Ainda não sabia quem havia sido raptado e nem por que isso lhes preocupava tanto. Eles mencionaram um general importante, seria alguém com cargo semelhante? Que ligação esse sequestro poderia ter com a última batalha que enfrentamos? E por que isso lhes poria tanto medo àqueles viajantes?

Tantas perguntas... Levo a mão à minha pochete pronto para retirar dali o dinheiro para pagar a comida e sair ao encalço da dupla, não querendo perder nenhum ponto de seu assunto. Entretanto não completei a ação, pois o que eles disseram em seguida, fez-me perceber que não continuariam o diálogo. Abaixaram ainda mais o volume da voz, na clara denúncia de que o que seria dito era segredo de Estado, mas não o suficiente para impedir meus ouvidos muito bem treinados de lobo de ouvirem a declaração.

_ O que temos que fazer é voltar depressa - respondeu o sensei, cansado.

_ Mas não terminamos nossa missão. Ainda temos que conseguir os...

_ E você acha que existirá alguma missão se não existir aldeia?

O jovem ficou em silêncio e seu mestre continuou:

_ Se os outros países descobrem quem de nós está desaparecido, estamos acabados – e saíram apressados.

Fico ali parado na mesma posição, a fome sumida e a perplexidade turvando-me ainda os pensamentos. Não tinha certeza sobre o que pensar, com certeza precisaria de um bom tempo de reflexão para desvendar o trunco entre as palavras daqueles dois habitantes da Aldeia da Grama. Olhando para Sakura, que me observava desconfiada e curiosa com a provável cara de estranheza que eu expunha, lembro-me de que tempo mudo não vai me faltar durante a viagem. Disfarço, espero que o suficiente, o espanto de meu semblante e me levanto, ao perceber que ela já tinha terminado seu café da manhã, e ela repete meu movimento.

Antes de sairmos da tenda, ainda compramos alguns pãezinhos para o caminho e também reabastecemos nossos cantis de água. Fomos andando bem devagar e de boca fechada, obviamente, pela avenida principal da cidade, que coincidia ser a via que tomaríamos para sair dali e ir em frente. Enquanto isso, comecei a recordar a noite da invasão da Folha pela Grama e a Pedra, tentando me lembrar de algo que talvez me tivesse passado despercebido e que pudesse me ajudar a entender o que acabara de ouvir. Recordo a conversa que tive com Akira, logo antes de que Sakura e Naruto chegassem e terminássemos de montar nossa formação para a luta que viria:

 __ Kakashi – o velho chama-me a atenção quando se aproxima. Não grita porque o que tem a dizer se mistura com nossa organização e discutir qualquer coisa do tipo no meio da rua já é perigoso o bastante – O que você sabe sobre tudo isso?_

 __ Não muito – viro-me casualmente para ele – somente que a festa fazia parte de um plano de Shikamaru._

 __ Sim, isso eu já imaginava. Não sabe de nenhum detalhe?_

 __ Bem – esforço-me em resposta a sua pressa impaciente –, as pessoas estão dizendo que este foi o primeiro erro dele, mas eu duvido muito. O Nara é inteligente demais para que tivesse um deslize desse porte._

 __ Eu também não acho que tenha sido um erro – faz menção para que eu continue._

 __ E também tem aquela história da nossa invasão à Grama: uma revanche era mais do que prevista, facilitar as coisas assim seria muita prepotência._

 __ Foi tudo pensado... – mostra o óbvio, mas fala como se para si mesmo – E a Folha queria que eles revidassem._

 __ Como?_

 _Assusto-me quando comenta. Algo perigoso assim seria tão imprudente como o erro que as pessoas achavam que nosso estrategista tinha cometido. Se bem que, no meio de tanta coisa sem sentido, mais uma ideia bizarra até faz juízo. E a bem da verdade é que eu estivera mesmo remoendo algo assim desde que encontrei Temari mais cedo. Se me lembro bem, ela disse que, se alguém tentasse aproveitar nossa aparente guarda em baixa para investir contra nós, cairia em nossa armadilha. Talvez o recado não fosse para qualquer país, e sim especificamente para a Aldeia da Grama, mas com que propósito? Por que seria interessante travar uma batalha em meio à tamanha instabilidade que ronda nosso mundo, logo agora que estamos firmando contratos de paz? E arriscar a vida de nossos cidadãos ao trazer o inimigo até nossa terra?_

 __ A comemoração foi o convite._

 _Conclui Akira, não me tirando as dúvidas. Resolvo contar sobre a conversa que tive com Temari, apenas para confirmar o que agora nós dois já sabemos. Ele já insinuava retirar-se, sem despedidas, como costumava fazer sempre que precisava pensar, quando me lembrei de mais uma coisa estranha que havia notado mais cedo e que não fui capaz de associar antes._

 __ A propósito – começo, recebendo novamente sua atenção –, vi uma movimentação estranha de alguns shinobis durante a festa do tratado._

 __ Como assim? – diz com uma curiosidade receosa._

 __ Agiam de modo estranho, tentando se misturar e passar despercebidos, mas vestiam a mesma coisa e se comunicavam de tempos em tempos, como se esperassem o momento para fazer o que quer que tinham vindo fazer._

 __ Pode me dizer quem são?_

 __ Não estão mais por aqui – digo depois de dar mais uma olhada ao redor –. Pensando bem, faz tempo que não os vejo._

 __ Reconheceu algum deles? – diz o velho, categórico._

 __ Não usavam bandanas, mas alguns rostos me eram familiares. Tenho quase certeza de que vieram da Aldeia da Areia, mas eu duvido que seu propósito era festejar conosco. Talvez fizessem parte da estratégia e já estivessem se preparando para a batalha._

 __ Poderiam ser espiões inimigos... – eu não sabia se entendia realmente sua hipótese._

Coloco essa conversa na lista mental de coisas a lembrar mais tarde e então começo a remoer outra, que, de súbito, me veio em mente - bingo!

Depois da batalha, quando me dirigia à reunião da Aliança e peguei a conversa de Tsunade e Shikamaru. Eles falaram de alguém que tinha sido feito prisioneiro, alguém importante o suficiente para que a própria Hokage se preocupasse pessoalmente pelo seu bem – ou mal? – estar. Eu sei que a Sakura pensa que isso não passa de um blefe e que, se caíssemos nele, poderia resultar na descoberta de nossa organização, mas agora eu já não sei se concordo com isso. Esses dois ninjas da Grama mencionando alguém desaparecido, aparentemente sequestrado, no mesmo intervalo de tempo... Seria mera coincidência?

Além disso, pelo que eles disseram, era alguém muitíssimo importante, que poderia inclusive decidir o futuro de todo seu país. Se o homem preso em nossa aldeia for o mesmo por quem eles estão preocupados, pode haver um nítido interesse da Folha sobre o destino de Kusagakure. Também há o fato de que nossos inimigos fugiram de repente, quando receberam uma notícia – provavelmente a do tal sequestro – e nós não fizemos nada a respeito, deixamos que fossem embora. Está certo que estávamos debilitados, mas é consenso entre todos que uma invasão é afronta grande demais para deixar passar barato.

Droga! Parece que quanto mais eu penso, menos entendo. Não consigo ligar os pontos... Onde se escondeu meu raciocínio rápido? As perguntas continuam vagando e se confundindo, as respostas nem sequer parecem existir para que alguém as encontre.

_ Ikuze – sobressalto-me ao ouvir o inesperado comentário de Sakura, que caminhava inquieta ao meu lado –, diga-me: o que você ouviu?

_ Oro?

_ Não se faça de bobo, Kakashi – e me lança, de soslaio, um olhar reprovador –. Sei que você estava ouvindo a conversa daqueles homens.

Fico perplexo por uns instantes, não podendo acreditar que tinha deixado isso tão explícito. Será que eles também perceberam que os espiava? Quase rezei para que não, ao passo em que esperava, em vão, que Sakura desistisse de saber sobre aquilo. Sua desconfiança não podia gerar outra coisa em mim que desconfiança para com ela. Além disso, nem eu mesmo entendia por completo a situação, pelo que jamais poderia explicar a ela de modo a que satisfizesse sua curiosidade. Respirei fundo, sabendo que ela não recuaria e procurei algo que não me comprometesse muito:

_ São ninjas da Grama, voltando para o próprio país. Nada de especial.

Ela me analisa por alguns segundos, mas não olho para ela. Costumo mentir muito bem para todos, mas essa garota definitivamente me tira do sério!

_ Não minta para mim, Kakashi – falou ela, firme.

_ Eles falavam sobre a batalha com a nossa aldeia.

Foi o que decidi dizer, aproveitando-me da meia verdade que ela pareceu aceitar. Da completa nem eu mesmo sabia e talvez se soubesse teria, realmente, compartilhado com ela. Afinal, eu não tinha motivos suficientes para não confiar uma informação sobre nossa cidade a ela. Embora aqueles fios rosados parecessem estar ao lado dos loiros de Tsunade, que eu não gostaria que se inteirasse de algumas notícias antes que eu e a Aliança soubéssemos do que se tratava, eu estou certo de que serei capaz de trazer sua dona para dentro de nosso círculo. Era apenas uma questão de conhecimento. Sakura ainda não entendia tudo o que acontecia, estava sendo enganada como o resto da vila. Quando acordasse do sono da alienação, eu lhe contaria todos os detalhes e então ela tomaria a decisão correta.

Ela me olhava com claro interesse agora, encorajando-me a continuar, enquanto desacelerava o andar, obrigando-me a obedecer à frequência de seus passos. Contei-lhe toda a conversa, sem fazer muitos juízos próprios não querendo revelar meus poucos e fracos pensamentos a respeito, mas também sem omitir fato algum, deixando que ela levantasse suas próprias hipóteses e tirasse suas próprias conclusões. A cada palavra minha ela parecia mais confusa e não me interrompia muito, mas pelo menos estava prestando atenção como se realmente quiséssemos conversar. Confesso que fiquei um pouco mais aliviado com a tensão parecendo se esvair de nossos ombros. Talvez nossa amizade voltasse logo a ser como era antes.

Ao passarmos pelos portões simples e deixarmos a pequena vila para trás em nossa jornada, vi um homem encostado à parede da casa da última esquina. Vestia uma capa cinza, toda manchada de tons mais escuros da mesma cor, que lhe cobria desde os ombros até os pés. Não logrei reconhecê-lo, mas sua estratégia sim: era uma antiga tática ninja de ocultamento nas folhas, desenvolvida inicialmente por Konohagakure. Quando não haviam ainda sido descobertas as táticas de genjutsu, nossos antepassados precisaram recorrer a técnicas mais rudimentares, como roupas que se misturassem facilmente com a paisagem, a fim de não serem vistos, fora um verdadeiro acervo de movimentos sutis. Porém aquilo parecia extremamente fora de lugar, além de fora de tempo: nosso observador estava descoberto, em plena luz de quase meio dia, como se realmente quisesse que o percebêssemos. Fitava-nos sem a menor pretensão de se esconder.


	12. A Decisão - Sakura

**CAPÍTULO 12: A DECISÃO - SAKURA**

O nosso último dia de missão estava bastante quente, se pensássemos que acabávamos de sair do inverno. Não que em nosso país ele fosse muito rigoroso – raros são os anos em que há neve –, mas era suficiente para pedir alguns casacos a mais. Agora a primavera começava a trazer temperaturas mais agradáveis, para alívio de alguns e desalento de outros – o primeiro era meu caso, embora eu soubesse que começaria a reclamar assim que o calor também deixasse de ser agradável. Enfim, o fato é que nossa viagem ia bem, nem muito rápida, nem muito lenta, apesar do silêncio esmagador que tentava roubar-nos a presença um do outro.

Kakashi caminhava ao meu lado com as mãos nos bolsos, como sempre; eu, fingindo que as alças de minha mochila precisavam que as segurasse com as mãos mais que com os ombros. De vez em quando falávamos, claro, nem seria humano não fazê-lo, mas cada vez mais nossos assuntos se restringiam à missão ou algum outro tema de nosso trabalho como ninjas. Olho para o céu, onde algumas nuvens, não muito grossas nem muito cinzentas, começavam a esconder o sol, ameaçando mais uma vez as primeiras chuvas da estação. "Será que devo contar?", penso, lembrando-me da estranha obrigação que me havia sido incumbida. Eu a estava cumprindo até agora, mas seria capaz de leva-la até o fim? Eu sei que ninguém pensaria em desacatar uma ordem de Tsunade, mas o que ela me pediu não era assim tão simples como fez parecer. Eu e Kakashi estamos muito próximos ultimamente – talvez até próximos demais –, apesar do clima de tensão que paira entre nossos corpos agora, o que fazia aquela decisão ainda mais difícil. Evidentemente, ela sabia que, no fim, a decisão seria minha: eu poderia escolher desobedecê-la sem que ela jamais soubesse, ou pelo menos sem que tivesse provas que me incriminassem. No entanto a confiança que depositara em mim e meu senso de obrigação para com meus deveres ninjas e a vila não me permitia simplesmente fugir. Afinal, era tudo para o bem de Konoha, não?

Droga, por que isso não me convence? Bufo, olhando para meu amigo. Ele estava agindo de modo estranho, sim, principalmente agora que tenho prestado mais atenção nele; uma coisa que eu ainda não engulo são suas intenções políticas. Está claro que ele e aquela tal Aliança estão tramando um Golpe de Estado para derrubar a Hokage. O que eu não entendo é por quê! Percorro toda a sua silhueta, avaliando sua feição e postura, na esperança que isso me ajudasse a desvendar os segredos que ele esconde e que eu não tenho audácia suficiente para investigar. Vejo seus lábios deslizarem abertos por debaixo do tecido de sua máscara e seu olho direito se apertar enquanto ele solta um longo e preguiçoso bocejo. Depois, virando-se para mim, dirige-me um sorriso ainda banhado de preguiça e provavelmente de tédio, mas minha retribuição não saiu como eu esperava e o fez torcer a expressão em algo mais intenso, apertando de leve o olho, como se tentasse ler-me.

Desvio a atenção, querendo em vão estar brava com os efeitos que aquele homem tinha sobre mim, para a estrada a minha frente, no mesmo segundo em que um arrepio chato resolve interromper meu estudo e me trazer de volta as lembranças do dia anterior. Meu cérebro estava decidido: não confiava mais no meu amigo nem lhe daria outra chance de tentar explicar sua razão. Porém meu coração, e, talvez, outra parte ainda mais irreverente e instintiva de meu corpo, não concordavam com essa resolução. Se eu sabia de que lado de mim estava meu senso de justiça em toda essa história? Definitivamente não. E, na verdade, era isso mesmo que ainda me mantinha ponderando, decidindo e voltando atrás.

Além disso, algumas coisas que meu antigo sensei e seus amigos de conspiração disseram ainda se infiltravam em meus pensamentos e várias vezes pareciam fazer bastante sentido, incluindo alguns juízos sobre o governo de Tsunade-sama, coisa com o que eu não estava certa se deveria me assutar. Isso acontecia de tal modo e com tal frequência que eu já começava a duvidar até mesmo do que antes me era certo; começava a desconfiar também da Hokage e de suas atitudes, ainda que sempre procurasse reprimir essas ideias. De fato, eu me sentia bagunçada, no ar, sem saber no que acreditar – ou em quem. Seria mesmo traição trair alguém que já te traiu? Que saco! Eu não sou a melhor pessoa para lidar com essas coisas! Não sou burra, mas também não sou um gênio! Como posso decifrar tantos mistérios se até mesmo meu raciocínio me é um mistério, ultimamente?

De repente, sinto uma dor aguda no pé esquerdo e caio, surpreendida e de joelhos ao chão. Sakura... Achei que já tivesse deixado essa época de virar o pé para trás! Ouço Kakashi se ajoelhar ao meu lado, atrasado na tentativa de me dar algum apoio, e sento-me, trazendo o joelho de encontro ao meu peito para poder analisar o tornozelo, já sabendo como seria sua aparência. Toco a área machucada e percebo que já começava a inchar. É, o jeito era esperar que não ficasse roxo e assim pudesse se curar mais rápido.

_ Você está bem, Sakura-chan? – levanto o rosto para o dono daquela voz rouca, agora toda preocupada, e estranho-me ao perceber que gostava da presença daquele sufixo junto ao meu nome e que tinha sentido falta de que meu amigo me chamasse assim.

_ Hai – suspiro, franzindo as sobrancelhas e voltando a atenção para meu pé, que agora latejava –. Apenas torci o tornozelo.

_ Precisa tomar mais cuidado – jura?

_ Eu sei – miro-lhe um olhar reprovador por seu comentário totalmente desnecessário, ao mesmo tempo em que tento mover o pé a fim de sentir a extensão da contusão. É claro que algo não estava certo, era um machucado, mas o algo impedia parcialmente o movimento e causava uma dor estranha, um pouco profunda demais para uma simples torção.

_ Vamos te tirar do meio da estrada.

Anuncia Kakashi, pegando-me um braço pelo cotovelo e outro pelo punho, para ajudar-me a levantar. Casualmente, passo o braço em volta de seu pescoço, apoiando-me em seu ombro, e ele desliza uma mão pela minha cintura, provocando ali arrepios indecentes e completamente fora de lugar. Assim que toco o chão com a ponta da sandália direita, entretanto, um pulso de dor percorre-me toda a perna e sinto como se me tivessem cravado uma faca no pé. Não consigo conter um pequeno grito de dor, que saiu mais chorado que gritado, de fato. Kakashi me encara com a feição tensa, preocupada e depois a desvia para alguma parte de meu corpo, embora eu saiba que não está realmente olhando. Então ele me solta um pouco, mas sem me deixar sem apoio, e retira minha mochila de minhas costas para logo pendurá-la precariamente em seu ombro.

_ Vem, eu te carrego – dizendo isso, ele se agacha um pouco, o suficiente para abraçar o ponto baixo de minhas duas coxas e erguer-me em seu colo.

Mesmo carregando todo aquele peso, não fez nenhuma cara diferente da que já sustentava antes, apenas caminhou devagar por alguns instantes floresta adentro e depois me deitou ao pé de uma árvore. Largou as duas mochilas ao lado e se sentou comigo, com cara de "posso ajudar?".

_ Pode me passar a caixinha de primeiros socorros de dentro da minha mochila, onegai? – peço-lhe, sentando-me mais reta um pouco e aproximando novamente, com um pouco de dificuldade, o tornozelo enorme ao meu corpo.

_ Claro.

Ele vasculha por alguns segundos o meu pedido dentro da bolsa, mas, quando o encontra, não entrega. Ao invés disso, abre a caixa e me olha com cara de pergunta de novo. Rio um pouco de sua desajeitada vontade de ajudar e indico-lhe um potinho verde escuro, que ele pega e destapa, revelando uma pasta branca, grossa em seu interior.

_ Quer que eu passe pra você?

_ Kakashi! – rio dessa vez um pouco mais alto, descontraída – só uma pomadinha não vai curar isso aqui – ele fica corado e eu acho mais graça ainda –. Dá, deixe que eu faço.

Ele me entrega o pequeno recipiente e eu mergulho dois dedos dentro dele, tirando o que acho ser o bastante. À medida que começo a espalhar o remédio ali, vou aplicando um jutsu curativo para acelerar o procedimento. Torções não são exatamente lesões muito complexas, a maioria não passa de distensões musculares, mas geralmente são chatas de se curar e, caso não quiséssemos nos demorar muito mais para chegar em casa – estávamos há poucas horas dos limites de nossa aldeia –, melhor seria que eu me apressasse ao máximo.

Alguns minutos depois, tento mover o pé como havia feito antes e sinto algo ainda mais estranho do que havia sentido antes, como se o machucado estivesse piorando ao invés de se curar. Franzo o cenho, sem entender por que motivo a técnica que estava usando não estava funcionando. De fato, o inchaço ia diminuindo, mas os resultados não passavam dos tecidos superficiais. Troquei então o método por outro mais invasivo e pude confirmar a suspeita que formulava em minha mente.

_ O que foi? – pergunta Kakashi, provavelmente percebendo minha aflição.

_ Acho que rompi um ligamento – conto, com um suspiro de frustração. Eu poderia concertar, sim, mas demandaria algo mais de tempo e esforço.

_ O que isso significa?

_ Ainda não sei. Esse é o tipo de coisa que costumava deixar pessoas sem poder andar – ele arregala os olhos –, hoje, com o ninjutsu médico e as cirurgias, isso não acontece mais. Mesmo assim, dependendo da condição, ainda pode deixar sequelas e, com certeza, não se cura tão facilmente como uma torção comum. Além de que não podemos fazer uma cirurgia fora de um hospital.

Quando termino de falar, paro com o jutsu um pouco, querendo saber o que Kakashi vai dizer sobre isso. Possivelmente teríamos de dormir no caminho mais essa noite e nossas opções se dividiam em duas: compartir a única barraca que tínhamos trazido, o que seria com certeza bastante desconfortável depois do que aconteceu; ou que ele dormisse do lado de fora novamente, já que eu não cederia minha tenda de jeito nenhum. Ele olha para as mochilas e depois para mim outra vez, fixando-se no meu pé machucado. Hesita, morde o lábio inferior e então decide falar, voltando a olhar para mim com uma expressão engraçada:

_ Eu te carregaria, sem problemas – leva a mão à nuca –. Mas não acho que sustentar três bagagens desse tamanho por horas seria humanamente possível.

Rio de seu desconcerto, percebendo que ele se referia a mim como terceira mala e deixando de lado por um tempo meu comum desgosto com a possibilidade de ser um fardo, porque eu sei que ele só estava brincando e também porque não queria acabar com a aura boa que parecia querer se instalar entre nós. Meu companheiro ri também, virando-se para as mochilas, tira de lá os lanches que tínhamos comprado e os coloca entre nós, oferecendo-me um bolinho, o qual aceito. Comemos em silêncio e eu decido deixar a cura para depois, concentrando-me num certo pensamento que estava me incomodando de novo: "precisamos conversar... Sobre muitas coisas.".

_ Kakashi...

Interrompo-me, ao olhar para ele, que estava novamente sem máscara, com a boca cheia, pois estava comendo. Lembrei-me de nossos rostos tão próximos, nossos lábios selados e nossos corpos – nus – colados. Coro instantaneamente com meus pensamentos, não fazendo ideia de como começar a conversa que eu sentia que necessitávamos ter para o bem de nossa amizade ou o que quer que existisse entre nós.

_ Eu sei... – ele diz, depois de engolir o que estava mastigando e soltando um muito leve suspiro depois disso. Coro, só mais um pouco, entendendo que lhe passava pela cabeça exatamente o mesmo que a mim.

_ Gomen nasai, Kakashi-sensei – foi o que consegui dizer, com uma voz trêmula que eu sempre tento reprimir e várias vezes acabo deixando passar, não tendo muita certeza se essa era realmente a resposta que deveria dar, mas tampouco inquieta o suficiente para sustentar seu olhar e descobrir.

_ Não, Sakura – ele chama a minha atenção novamente e procuro seus olhos cálidos mais uma vez –. Sou eu quem deve se desculpar – não respondo e ele não se explica, apenas acrescenta, algo incomodado, talvez chateado, desviando o olhar para o restante do bolo que segurava já sem vontade entre seus dedos: –. E não me chame assim, por favor.

"É claro! Que tonta fui!", as palavras se iluminam em minha consciência, revelando-me um alívio e uma esperança estranhamente fortes. Foi por isso que ele foi embora, deixando-me sozinha no lago, no dia anterior. Ele não tinha me rejeitado, como meu ego pensara, mas sim se sentido culpado. Olho no fundo dos olhos dele, os mesmos olhos que eu sabia que só fariam embriagar-me daquela sensação proibida que teimava em não se desculpar dentro de mim. Aquela sensação que punha em xeque qualquer tentativa que meu cérebro tivesse de manter meus instintos bem trancados dentro da caixa de pandora que eu guardara por tanto tempo e que agora parecia querer, de livre e espontânea vontade, abri-la sem medo das consequências. Aquela sensação que provocava arrepios e formigamentos em lugares que... Percebi que estava mordendo o lábio inferior de uma forma certamente indevida, pois Kakashi olhava para ele com uma ânsia que qualquer um que visse entenderia por que caminhos andavam suas ideias. Solto o lábio imediatamente e desvio o rosto, escondendo meu rubor atrás de uma mecha de meu cabelo que havia caído em meu rosto com o movimento brusco.

_ Eu não deveria ter entrado no lago com você – minha razão volta a policiar-me, numa voz baixa que eu sabia poder ser ouvida.

_ E por que entrou? – Noto que ele aproxima seu corpo do meu, enquanto solta a provocação, tão lentamente que eu me pergunto se está consciente de sua ação.

_ Eu espero que isso não afete nossa amizade – digo, simplesmente, porque é verdade e porque não quero responder à sua pergunta.

Achei até que, ignorando-o, conseguiria que deixássemos aquela conversa de lado e nossos desejos proibidos fossem embora, mas todo mundo sabe que esse tipo de sensação, se não some logo, é porque ficará por muito tempo. E, já tendo nós provado dela antes, seria muito mais fácil ceder novamente aos seus encantos. Apenas para comprovar minha teoria, Kakashi agora estava próximo o suficiente de mim para que nossos ombros quase se tocassem, daquela forma inconstante, toca, não toca, que deixa qualquer um inquieto. Enxergo, de soslaio, sua mão levantar-se ao meu lado e vir em direção ao meu rosto. Ele tinha a intenção de colocar aquela mecha atrevida de meus cabelos para trás da orelha, mas havia conseguido provocar vários arrepios com o simples toque da ponta de seus dedos na maça de meu rosto.

Não lhe bastou. Ainda precisou expandir o contato por toda a linha de meu maxilar e queixo, onde se deteve, fazendo-me estremecer perigosamente. Com a mão ainda em meu rosto, deixo que ele conduza meu olhar até o seu, que agora estavam há escassos centímetros um do outro. Tinha o rosto descoberto, já nem a bandana vestia mais, e - depois de parar-me em sua cicatriz, como sempre fazia, curiosa por saber onde a conseguira, embora já tivesse especulado sobre isso várias vezes - não pude evitar mirar sua boca, entreaberta como a minha; nossas respirações se misturando e se aquecendo. Seria engraçado pensar o quão vazia fica a mente de uma pessoa nessas ocasiões, se a minha também não estivesse totalmente em branco naquele momento. Os lábios de Kakashi se mexem e seus olhos requisitam os meus, enquanto ele fala, devagar e com a voz tão baixa e tão rouca que eu não tenho certeza se ele realmente queria que eu ouvisse:

_ Tarde demais.

Arrepio, praticamente a cada centímetro aproximado, enquanto ele puxa lentamente meu rosto para o seu até que nossos narizes se encostam. Então ele para, deixando cair junto a mão, antes pousada em meu queixo - como se desistisse, mas não o suficiente para se afastar - e ficamos encarando nossos lábios suplicantes, torturando-nos ao mesmo tempo. Não era, na verdade, como se alguém tivesse a intenção de recuar; talvez fosse como se não tivéssemos ainda coragem o suficiente para avançar. Mas existem situações em que coragem é capricho, pensar é capricho. A gente acha que atitudes intuitivas são corajosas, mas a verdade é que a coragem precisa ser pensada. A intuição, os instintos, não. Estes apenas são.

Assim sendo não foi coragem o que eu tomei, mas sim uma boa dose de instinto. Terminei o caminho que Kakashi havia começado a trilhar, roçando suavemente nossos lábios por um instante, antes de pressioná-los um pouco mais em um beijo. Ele não reagiu, de modo que me ajeitei melhor e abracei seu lábio superior com os meus, num beijo mais caprichado, mas não menos suave. Dessa vez ele resolveu corresponder, lançando uma de suas mãos em minha nuca e entrelaçando seus dedos em meus cabelos. Imito seu gesto, fazendo com que a pressão dos beijos aumentasse e nos obrigasse a apressá-los, abrindo-os e permitindo às nossas línguas que finalmente se encontrassem e consumissem.

O baú proibido sacudia perigosamente e eu não sabia se poderia mantê-lo fechado por muito mais tempo, ou mesmo se queria que ele assim ficasse. Contudo a realidade veio bater à porta, ou melhor: ao pé. Mexi desajeitadamente, querendo aproximar-me ainda mais de Kakashi, a perna e senti a pontada de dor novamente. Interrompi o beijo no mesmo instante, soltando um gemido baixo de dor. Olho para meu tornozelo e o vejo inchando outra vez; teria de começar a tratá-lo logo ou poderia piorar.

_ É... – meu amigo recupera o fôlego perdido, evitando-me olhar nos olhos – Acho que é melhor eu armar a barraca, pode chover.

_ Matte – seguro seu antebraço, agora sim num lampejo de coragem, antes que ele terminasse de se levantar, obrigando-o a olhar-me nos olhos –. Não vai fugir de mim de novo, vai?

Ele fica paralisado por alguns segundos, tampouco acreditando que de repente eu tinha ficado tão atrevida, mas depois pisca duas vezes e dá um sorrisinho mínimo de lado. Solto seu braço, satisfeita com sua resposta silenciosa e o assisto montar nosso refúgio. Sim, nós já fizemos nossa escolha: compartilharemos a barraca, como da primeira vez.

Aquilo que tivemos não pode ser chamado de conversa e nem era esse tipo de conversa que eu pretendia ter, em primeiro lugar, quando insinuei que precisávamos falar. Aliás, o que eu mais precisava entender não tinha sido posto em pauta. Não era necessário que eu pedisse qualquer esclarecimento a Kakashi e, em verdade, ninguém em meu lugar se incomodaria em fazê-lo; apenas cumpriria com seu objetivo e deixaria que outro tomasse conta das formalidades. No entanto esse não era o caso para ser formal, afinal somos amigos de longa data, e a relação que eu começava a construir com aquele homem tendia perigosamente ao acaso do futuro, de modo que eu não sabia como interpretar corretamente as informações à minha volta, desconfiando até mesmo de minha desconfiança.

Desvio a atenção que mantinha no jutsu médico que praticava em meu tornozelo e a coloco sobre o ninja sentado há alguns metros de mim, além da fogueira que havia acendido entre nós. Tinha as pernas cruzadas, uma embaixo da outra, e polia o fio de uma kunai com uma pedra, fazendo arranhar um som acre e soltar pequenas faíscas de vez em quando. Sem colete, sua postura era relaxada, confortável e os movimentos que realizava com os braços expunham ostensivamente seus belos músculos, que, por debaixo da malha fina da camiseta, pouca questão faziam de se esconder. Nosso beijo fora interrompido por meu machucado irritante, porém a verdade é que não poderia ter continuado por muito mais tempo. Claro que nossos instintos mais queriam que se fizessem eternos, mas nenhum de nós compreendia o significado daquelas sensações e, como num estudo, deixar variáveis tão complexas sem observação poderia arruinar tudo. A racionalidade em mim, eu sabia, não abandonaria aquela luta e provavelmente o mesmo acontecia para Kakashi.

Eu o desejava, sabia disso e já não me esforçava em negá-lo sequer para o objeto de meu querer. Alguma coisa me dizia que ele se sentia assim também, entretanto, ainda que decidíssemos nos render ao carnal em nós, os olhares imaturos de nossa vila por demais tradicionalista não nos deixariam em paz. O mais sensato era reprimir toda essa vontade, mas, como eu disse, minha cabeça já estava certa disso, restava convencer o resto de mim. Como dizer ao surdo que tape os ouvidos?

Sacudo a cabeça, na tentativa de retomar o foco. Tendo a minha curiosidade aumentado significativamente e dependendo o sucesso de minha missão daquela conversa, decido sacar logo o tema, muito embora eu não soubesse exatamente como. Apenas comecei a dizer o que me veio à cabeça, sem parar para analisar qualquer palavra.

_ O que você vai fazer com aquelas informações? – digo, em alto e bom tom, nitidamente pegando meu interlocutor de surpresa.

_ Como?

_ Dos ninjas da grama que encontramos mais cedo... – recomeço e ele me olha de um jeito estranho, meio desconfiado, meio confuso – o que vai fazer com aquelas informações?

_ Não sei – diz, com as sobrancelhas unidas numa mesma linha, depois de algum tempo analisando-me –. Interpretá-las, eu acho.

_ Pelo jeito aquela história do prisioneiro era verdade – digo, mais para mim mesma do que outra coisa, lembrando-me do que ouvimos Tsunade dizer, àquela noite em que segui Kakashi, finalmente ligando os fatos –. Tem alguma ideia de quem possa ser?

Meu companheiro e líder de equipe solta um suspiro, decidindo abandonar de uma vez o cuidado de suas armas.

_ Iie – pausa –. Eles não deram muitas pistas.

_ Você acha mesmo que nós somos os responsáveis?

_ É o que tudo indica – guarda as armas com suas outras coisas e vem se sentar mais uma vez ao meu lado. Não podia dizer com certeza, por conta da fraca luz que a chama fazia em seu rosto na noite que já havia caído, mas ele parecia um pouco relutante ainda em conversar sobre aquilo, o que só me deixava mais curiosa.

_ Bom, quem quer que seja deve ser perigoso – dou de ombros, escorando-me preguiçosamente no áspero tronco da árvore atrás de mim –. Fico feliz que ele esteja preso.

Kakashi se vira bruscamente para mim, encarando-me com uma expressão que eu não entendi. Aperta os lábios numa linha fina e abaixa o rosto. Alguns segundos depois, ouço seu suspiro frustrado, acompanhado das palavras:

_ Nós não sabemos disso, Sakura.

_ Você não vai contar à Godaime, vai? – recebo um silêncio como resposta prévia à minha desconfiança descarada.

_ Eu não posso – soou como uma confissão.

_ Nande*?

_ Porque – mira-me, decidido – eu não confio nela.

Bufo. Como entender palavras soltas assim? Às vezes acho que ele não quer que eu compreenda suas razões, porque nunca diz nada completamente. Esse joguinho de mistério pode ser legal até certo ponto, mas cansa!

_ Você não entende.

_ Então me explique! – mexo-me e acabo com o tornozelo doendo, mas ignoro – Explique, Kakashi, se quer que eu entenda, porque não sou obrigada a adivinhar. E me desculpe por não pegar a charada quando você e seu clubinho decidem começar a conspirar contra nós sem nenhum motivo! – termino zangada, já imaginando que isso levaria a outra discussão, mas, para minha surpresa, minhas palavras não despertam sua raiva.

_ Nós... – ele não me olhava, mas sua voz soava decepcionada e isso me acertou mais do que qualquer palavra irada. Afinal, ele havia sido meu professor por muito tempo – Então você está do lado deles?

Meu queixo cai, em parte porque o que lhe tinha despertado a atenção não me parecia digno de interesse – já que eu tinha mencionado o "sem motivo" exatamente para deixá-lo irritado –, em parte porque não podia acreditar no segredo que aquele seu discurso revelava. Hesito enquanto minha língua tenta sem sucesso dar forma ao abstrato que meu cérebro queria dizer. Como assim do lado deles? O que isso deveria significar? Que Kakashi estava contra nós? Meu semblante seria de alguém indignado, imaginei, mas o daquele ninja de repente se mostrava tão distante para mim que eu pensei que não o conhecia de fato. Talvez eu realmente não devesse confiar nele, talvez Tsunade estivesse certa, talvez fosse melhor termina com isso antes que tudo piorasse, talvez...

Não. Talvez, não. Estava feito, ele tomara sua escolha e agora eu também. Já sabia o que seguir e não pensaria mais a respeito. De novo ele não quis se explicar e dessa vez não ousei pedir por qualquer esclarecimento: não queria ouvir nem mais um segundo do que quer que ele tivesse a dizer. Não havia mais defesa possível para meu antigo sensei, nem seus beijos e carinhos o salvariam dessa vez.

_ Estou do lado certo.


	13. Traições e Desafetos - Kakashi

**CAPÍTULO 13: TRAIÇÕES E DESAFETOS - KAKASHI**

Nossa viagem acabou sendo atrasada mais um pouco. Eu já tinha me conformado com a apatia que Sakura fazia questão de manter para comigo, feito a criança mimada que um dia ela foi e que parecia ter resgatado. Inclusive era bom que não nos falássemos, que não nos olhássemos, que não nos tocássemos, assim eu poderia manter melhor a promessa que havia feito a mim mesmo: esquecê-la, fosse como fosse. Porém, como se alguém estivesse brincando com a minha cara em algum lugar, meus planos foram frustrados, tanto pela curiosidade da garota, quanto por minha incapacidade de resistir ao seu interesse, que eu podia sentir que se fazia cada vez mais nítido. Já era difícil aguentar a tarde toda com ela me olhando de cima a baixo, sem dificuldade alguma em me despir dos muros de papel que eu havia levantado em proteção; com o forte e recém-descoberto poder, o qual ela fazia questão de aprimorar sempre que podia, então é quase impossível não ceder – não que eu realmente estivesse me esforçando muito.

Algumas coisas nela me decepcionaram, até mais do que eu poderia imaginar. É estranho de repente perceber o quão mal você conhece uma pessoa que passou boa parte da vida ao seu lado. A proximidade entre nós só ocorreu de uns tempos para cá, é verdade, mas ainda assim me surpreendi ao perceber o pouco que sabíamos um do outro. Talvez tenhamos mudado muito também, desde que nos conhecemos e nos tornamos amigos - pelo menos, eu sim posso dizer que mudei bastante. Enfrentar duas guerras, perder um amigo em plena adolescência já é peso o suficiente para se aguentar sem nenhuma reação, que de repente as nações comecem a se ameaçar mutuamente e os conflitos voltem à tona só piora ainda mais as coisas. Não é querer ser arrogante, mas eu precisei de muita força para seguir em frente com tantas atrocidades que vivenciei. Não foi fácil chegar até aqui; quando paro para pensar, nem acredito que consegui.

Sakura também já enfrentou uma guerra e, mesmo antes, com a partida de Sasuke, ela já havia mudado muito. Teve sua inocência de menina roubada pela dor de perder um amigo, quem tanto amou, para o ódio, viu sua vila ser destruída, viu-se incapaz de salvar seus amigos da mutilação e da morte trazidas pela Quarta Grande Guerra... Seria ingênuo quem ousasse dizer que ela não aprendeu nada com tudo isso. Entretanto não se podia esperar que essas experiências sortissem o mesmo efeito em todos. A mudança vem embalada de um jeito diferente para cada um, segundo sua capacidade para absorver e organizar os resultados de cada provação e segundo a ajuda que lhe ofereçam seus amigos para enfrentar suas consequências. A Sakura que eu conhecia antes da mudança já poucas vezes aparece; a de depois dos câmbios era bem mais fechada, mais difícil de entender, pelo que frequentemente eu acreditava não conhecê-la como talvez devesse.

Quiçá nossas vivências tenham nos levados por caminhos diferentes e seja esse o motivo de, por estarmos finalmente nos deixando conhecer mais a fundo, nossas discordâncias estarem aumentando quase que exponencialmente. Minha amiga de cabelos cor-de-rosa me trouxe bastante orgulho, não a culpo por ter me presenteado com algumas decepções ultimamente. Sei que é uma menina boa, doce. Apenas está sendo enganada, como tantos outros. Confesso que não fiz minha parte ao deixá-la à sorte das manipulações da Hokage, mesmo sabendo o quão próximas são mestre e aluna. Eu com certeza deveria tê-la incluído no círculo da Organização desde o princípio, não para dizer a ela o que pensar, mas para que tivesse as informações necessárias para pensar por si própria. Agora tenho medo que seja tarde; deixei que suas desconfianças para comigo aumentassem demais, ao não explicar-lhe tudo como deveria, e o resultado disso é que ela já não pode mais acreditar em minhas palavras.

Pelo contrário, minha companheira de equipe parecia muito decidida – além de presunçosa, infelizmente – quando disse de que lado estava. "Estou do lado certo."... Será que eu não poderia fazer nada a respeito? Talvez ainda conseguisse desfazer a maldição que Tsunade e os grandes líderes de Konoha implantaram em sua cabeça. Não, eu tenho certeza de que consigo. Ela é inteligente, se eu me esforçar para explicar-lhe e mostrar-lhe tudo pelo quê e contra quê eu e meu grupo lutamos, ela compreenderá qual é realmente o lado certo! E, se eu não for confiável o suficiente, trarei mais testemunhas. Após isso, será apenas questão de tempo até que ela passe a se fiar de mim novamente.

Assim que me decido, como se fosse já premonição do meu sucesso em convencer minha amiga, avisto os portões da vila. Sakura me convenceu de que já estava bem e que era melhor nos apressarmos, de modo que levantamos acampamento antes mesmo do amanhecer e nos pusemos a seguir viagem. Acabou demorando um pouco mais do que o previsto, pois a tala que tivemos que improvisar para seu pé com gravetos, lascas de casca de árvore e faixas curativas era muito precária e atrapalhava bastante seu caminhar. Resistiu bravamente, mas, nos últimos quilômetros, teve de abandonar seu orgulho e deixar que eu carregasse seu corpo, cansado de mancar e sentir dor.

Estava tão exausta que dormiu no meu colo, permitindo-me o deleite de vigiar-lhe outra vez o sono, como fiz durante aqueles dois dias no hospital. Era para lá que eu me dirigia novamente com ela, mas agora sabia que não ficaria muito tempo incapacitada. Seu rosto, apoiado no meu peito, tinha a feição calma e terna que um sono merecido proporciona e, mesmo sob a luz amarela do meio dia, sua pele rosada mantinha uma cor impecável, que tanto contrastava com seus olhos, agora fechados, e tanto harmonizava com suas peculiares madeixas cor de rosa. Eu andava devagar, porque já fazia quase duas horas que carregava todo o peso da soma daquele corpo esguio que eu protegia e das nossas mochilas. Porém, em meu doce devaneio, não fazia questão nenhuma de chegar tão depressa à aldeia e, na verdade, até gostaria de ter que suportar aquele peso por mais algum tempo, se isso significasse a continuidade daquele momento.

Passei pelos enormes portões, quase sucumbindo à ideia de voltar, demorar mais um pouquinho, e os ninjas que os guardavam vieram imediatamente ao nosso encontro, bastante preocupados ao verem Sakura desacordada em meus braços. Quando lhes expliquei o que havia acontecido, aliviaram um pouco seu semblante, mas insistiram em ajudar-me a carregá-la até o hospital para que os médicos dessem uma olhada mais atenta a seu tornozelo machucado, que ainda persistia no inchaço. Ela me havia dito algo sobre uma cirurgia, mas eu esperava que isso não fosse necessário. Teimei com os homens que eu poderia levá-la sozinho e com a conversa toda, Sakura acabou acordando e me convencendo de que eu deveria ir para casa e descansar. Deixando-a como ela queria, fiz o que sugeriu.

A primeira coisa que fiz, ao chegar em casa, foi tomar um banho, para aliviar a tensão dos músculos doloridos pela exigência da volta. Depois comi alguma coisa, enquanto folheava o jornal da cidade, sem surpreender-me com o vazio tão grande do que realmente interessava e o transbordar de notícias fúteis e falaciosas. Acabei por aborrecer-me, em vez de relaxar, pelo que joguei o folheto de lado, perguntando-me pelo motivo de tê-lo um dia assinado. Sem nada para fazer e lembrando-me do que ouvira da conversa entre os ninjas da grama, penso em procurar Iruka para que discutíssemos as novidades e decidíssemos um horário para a próxima reunião da Aliança. Contudo duvido que ele queira me ouvir, agora que acha que eu sou um traidor ou coisa do tipo. Não podia deixar meu amigo pensando algo assim de mim, precisava esclarecer as coisas e inclusive entender a razão pela qual ele me fizera tal acusação, tendo eu sempre estado ao seu lado.

Mas eu não sou muito bom com palavras sentimentais, ainda que consiga manter longos discursos, pelo que precisaria pensar muito bem no que dizer ao meu amigo, ou ele poderia acabar com mais raiva ainda de mim. Decidi, por fim, continuar pensando nas informações que consegui durante essa missão frustrada e deixar para conversar com Iruka mais tarde, quem sabe ao final da reunião. Saí de casa na intenção de procurar Akira, ao invés, já que ele era a pessoa mais indicada para me ajudar a interpretar os fatos. O relatório da missão tinha ficado por conta de Sakura, que insitiu em fazê-lo, já que tinha alguns assuntos a tratar com Tsunade. Desconfiei disso, é claro, mas não quis me intrometer em seus assuntos; afinal, como ela mesma disse, tinha escolhido um lado e, até que eu pudesse conversar com ela sobre o que sei a cerca dos dois lados dessa moeda, era melhor que a deixasse ver as coisas como ela queria.

Quando contei a Akira o que tinha ocorrido na missão, ele logo viu a relação que aquilo tinha com a conversa que ouvi entre Tsunade e Shikamaru. Não era uma pista muito sólida, mas com certeza era a melhor que tínhamos em muito tempo e isso o deixou quase eufórico. Incumbiu-me da tarefa de contatar a todos os membros e iniciados no Grou para uma reunião imediata. Era preciso toda a nossa força pensante para interpretar as novas informações que eu trazia, pois a possibilidade de que tirássemos algo muito importante delas era relativamente grande, se comparássemos à nossa pequena atuação até agora. Em obediência, fiz o que me pediu e, não mais caiu a noite, nos encontramos novamente no chão frio daquela casa abandonada na periferia da cidade para, como dizem, conspirar contra a Hokage.

Percebi que hoje nem sequer a vela das noites anteriores nos iluminava e a atenção à janela parecia ser redobrada. Estranhei o excesso de preocupação, afinal nunca ninguém nos havia encontrado ali ou mesmo suspeitado do local de nossos encontros até o presente momento, porém preferi não falar nada, frente ao receio de que agora todo aquele medo fosse realmente justificado. A despeito dessa minha infeliz constatação, também pude notar que nosso número aumentara – e bastante – desde a última reunião da qual tomei parte. Com efeito, agora já éramos vinte, ao todo; não pude deixar de sorrir, em satisfação, pela adesão e proporção que de repente estávamos conquistando, principalmente entre os jovens, que agora deixavam o cômodo, antes vazio, pequeno de tão cheio.

Era bem entrada a noite e, confesso, ficava difícil distinguir os diferentes rostos que se espalhavam pelo recinto, e ninguém parecia estar disposto a apresentações, pelo que eu teria de conhecer meus novos companheiros de luta mais tarde. Com a chegada de todos, começamos; Akira me pedindo que contasse a todos sobre o que eu tinha ouvido em minha missão, ao que atendi prontamente:

_ Primeiramente – decidi que a ordem cronológica dos fatos seria a melhor –, preciso dizer que minha missão não pôde ser finalizada, em razão da objeção que o próprio Raikage-sama fez à minha entrada e de minha companheira de equipe à Aldeia da Nuvem. Não nos permitiram sequer chegar perto de suas fronteiras.

Observei a expressão pensativa, preocupada e até um tanto assustada daqueles mais próximos de mim, esperando que algum deles dissesse alguma coisa ou fizesse alguma pergunta. Como isso não ocorresse, abaixei os olhos para o bolso de minha calça e tirei dali um pedaço de papel amassado e mal dobrado, no qual eu tinha escrito exatamente a mesma coisa que dizia a mensagem do líder de Kumogakure. Desdobrei-a, percebendo a atenção, tão urgente quanto silenciosa, de todos os meus ouvintes sobre o pequeno objeto que eu segurava.

_ Esta é uma cópia da mensagem de A, que nos foi entregue por um ninja da vila – levanto-a para que todos a vejam –. Infelizmente tivemos que deixar o original com a Hokage, mas posso afirmar que o copiei com precisão com o meu Sharingan – faço uma pausa e então leio, em voz alta, o pedaço de papel em minha mão. Quando termino não sei ao certo o que dizer, de modo que me deixo calar, esperando que alguém tenha algo a ponderar.

_ Você tem certeza de que foi o Raikage quem escreveu isso? – pergunta, receoso e levemente desconfiado, um homem membro da ANBU.

_ Tinha seu selo e sua assinatura – confirmo, ainda sabendo que isso não era prova suficiente, uma vez que alguém poderia muito bem ter falsificado o documento e as firmas.

_ É nitidamente uma declaração desesperada – comentou um jovem novato.

_ Sim – confirmou um membro antigo, inciando uma conversa que preferi escutar calado, a exemplo do velho Akira, que mantinha os olhos fixos no chão de madeira –, e seus motivos devem ser muito claros para que eles se atrevam a dizer algo que pudesse questionar seu poderio dessa maneira.

_ Mas uma coisa é certa – pronuncia-se Anko –, a Nuvem repudia qualquer tipo de associação com a Folha e isso pode abalar perigosamente o acordo que estamos tentando estabelecer, pois o País do Trovão era uma das mais fortes nações entre as signatárias e quem sustentava em grande parte a aliança com as outras.

_ Tem razão, isso pode significar a perda do tratado e até mesmo a colocação dessas vilas como nossas inimigas diretas. Pelo que Kakashi disse, ele cortou todos os laços conosco.

_ Mas proibir as pessoas comuns de entrarem parece exagero – comenta um inciante.

_ Na verdade – diz uma voz mais velha, mas diferente daquelas com as quais eu já estava acostumada entre os veteranos. Percebo, alegrando-me, tratar-se de Tenzo, que muitos conhecem como Capitão Yamato –, fechar as fronteiras é comum quando uma nação sente sua soberania ameaçada. Talvez esse seja o maior indício que temos de que a Aldeia da Nuvem já nos vê como inimigos.

Uma pausa se segue à hipótese de Yamato, enquanto todos a digerem. Percebendo aquele assunto esgotado por enquanto, aclaro a garganta, visando a chamar os olhares de todos e informo a segunda parte da notícia.

_ Na volta, Sakura e eu paramos em uma casa de chá, numa pequena vila no meio do caminho, para tomarmos café e nos deparamos com dois ninjas da Aldeia da Grama.

Ao mesmo tempo em que mencionava esse nome, vaguei o olhar por todo o local, a procura de Iruka, que certamente se abalava cada vez que esse assunto era posto em mesa. Entretanto não fui capaz de encontrá-lo e fiquei preocupado com a possibilidade de que ele tivesse faltado ao que tinha se tornado a coisa mais importante de sua vida. Concentrando-me novamente, continuei:

_ Eles conversavam muito baixo, dificilmente alguém, que não eu, ouviria. Diziam que uma pessoa muito importante, talvez um general, mas não tenho certeza, foi sequestrada durante a última batalha que travaram conosco – então vejo Akira, a minha frente, levantar finalmente os olhos como se só me esperasse terminar para falar. Quase pude ouvir o grito de Eureka de seus pensamentos –. Eles estavam muito preocupados, temendo inclusive pela segurança do próprio país, se alguém descobrisse de quem se tratava.

_ Então existe mesmo um prisioneiro? – apressa-se uma mulher do Clã Inuzuka, também recém-integrada ao grupo.

_ Os homens da Aldeia da Areia que vimos aqui, durante a luta – começa Akira, bem devagar, recebendo o respeitoso silêncio de todos em atenção –, provavelmente foram os responsáveis pelo sequestro. Por isso nossos inimigos recuaram e por isso nós permitimos que fossem embora.

_ Por isso você acha que foi tudo premeditado, senhor? – pronuncia-se Neji.

_ Sim. Acho que nosso objetivo foi, desde o início, o sequestro dessa pessoa – droga, onde está Iruka? Essa conversa certamente seria de grande interesse para ele!

_ Então ela dever ser muitíssimo importante para a Grama.

_ E para nós também – pondera Yamato, recebendo um aceno de cabeça por parte de Akira –. Se tanto risco e sacrifício nosso valeu a pena, então o desaparecimento dessa pessoa pode representar sim um enorme perigo para Kusagakure e uma boa vantagem para Konohagakure.

Outra pausa se segue até que Akira se manifesta novamente, com uma proposta inusitada, que deixa todos atônitos, mas também determinados:

_ Está na hora de agir! – passa o velho os olhos por cada um de nós – Precisamos saber quem é esse prisioneiro e para isso teremos de quebrar mais algumas regras.

_ O que faremos? – apresenta-se Anko, pronta para finalmente inciar a Revolução.

_ Kakashi – ele me chama –, quero que você, Yamato e Anko montem um grupo para penetrar a fortaleza das prisões de Konoha à procura do desaparecido. Levem Neji, seu Byakugan será de grande valia, tanto para encontrá-lo quanto para evitar os guardas.

Nós assentimos, ao mesmo tempo em que tentamos assimilar o fato de que agora sim passaríamos à conspiração deliberada. Quem não tivesse o interesse de levantar e lutar, o melhor seria que se levantasse agora e fosse embora, pois essa é a hora em que nós começamos a fazer nossa Revolução. Akira se vira para os demais:

– Nós nos concentraremos em continuar atentos a qualquer informação e planejar uma boa estratégia para adentrar as masmorras. Precisaremos de mapas e chaves.

E dizendo isso, deliberou outro grupo para que conseguissem os objetos citados. Seria necessária muita discrição, mas nada disso era problema para aqueles paladinos da ANBU. Assim que todos confirmaram suas tarefas, um murmurinho de excitação começou a ressoar pelas paredes da casa, cada um mais animado que o outro com as atitudes que finalmente tomavam forma dentro de nossa aliança. Porém, entendendo que seria bastante perigoso se aquele cochichar começasse aumentar de volume, Akira chamou a atenção de todos nós mais uma vez, embora se dirigisse somente a mim, o único a não saber do que ele contaria:

_ A propósito, Kakashi. Tome cuidado ao andar por aí durante as noites, pois foi instituído um toque de recolher por toda a cidade - aquelas palavras me tomaram de surpresa, abalando toda a minha empolgação. Mais uma medida repressiva sendo tomada para restringir a liberdade dos cidadãos. Espero que nossas ações a partir de agora sejam eficientes em mudar isso.

De repente, como se a desgraça só estivesse esperando esse momento para fazer sua entrada triunfal, os novatos que tinham sido incumbidos de vigiar a janela se agitam num grande alvoroço, quase gritando para que todos nós nos dispersássemos rapidamente, pois alguém – alguém não, uma verdadeira força policial ninja – estava se aproximando da casa, na clara intenção de parar nossa reunião, já provavelmente sabida.

Um tumulto começa no interior da sala, algumas pessoas começam a sair pelas janelas, outras não sabem muito bem o que fazer. Entre estes, estava eu, que ainda não havia entendido para quê tanto medo, se nós já sabíamos do conhecimento da Hokage a cerca de nossas discussões políticas. Quando decido acompanhar minha equipe de busca pelo preso político janela afora, os ninjas da força policial irrompem a sala, num estrondo soberbo que acaba por derrubar a porta de madeira que mal e mal nos protegia.

O alvoroço aumentou escandalosamente, enquanto alguns ainda tentavam fugir e os mais corajosos de nós começavam a se preparar para enfrentar os invasores. Levanto minha bandanda, expondo meu Sharingan, ao perceber o desproporcional número de shinobis com quem os seis de nós que haviam ficado teríamos de nos enfrentar, sabendo que eu precisaria de toda a atenção que pudesse reunir. Ainda dentro da casa, os dois bandos do confronto se encararam por alguns instantes, partindo depois para um confronto de kunais e shurikens, que ricocheteavam perigosamente pelas paredes da pequena sala em direção a nós. Eu conseguia desviar delas facilmente, devido às minhas habilidades oculares emprestadas, mas meus amigos não tinham o mesmo desempenho.

De soslaio, vejo um menino de aproximadamente 15 anos ser atingido na coxa esquerda por uma kunai e, depois de ter seus movimentos seriamente prejudicados por isso, cair ao chão alvejado nas costas por pequenas shurikens, que haviam sido lançadas com efeito boomerang. Alguns segundos depois e ele estava imóvel sobre uma crescente piscina de sangue. Atordoado, ao mesmo tempo em que percorria meus olhos para meus demais companheiros, que também estavam bastante encrencados, não dei atenção suficiente para uma faca que passa ao meu lado, atingindo-me de raspão no braço. Quando vou tentar um contra-ataque, sinto meu corpo totalmente paralisado.

"Chikusho!" foi o que me veio à mente. Olho para frente, apenas podendo mexer meus orber, já sabendo quem seria o oponente que me havia capturado. Shikamaru estava agachado no chão, segurando o selo de mãos que simbolizava seu Jutsu Possessão das Sombras, enquanto sustentava uma feição sombria de satisfação no rosto. Logo depois, vários outros ninjas entraram na casa abandonada e amarraram os três de nós que ainda estavam de pé, incluindo a mim, e levando-nos para fora logo em seguida. Ainda tentei me soltar, mas as ataduras também estavam sendo controladas por alguma técnica de controle de chakra que as impedia de serem rompidas e inibiam meu fluxo de energia, de modo que a ideia de um chidori também estava descartada.

Largando-me bruscamente no chão, Shikamaru se paroxima de mim, ajoelhando-se a uma pequena distância de meu rosto com uma expressão que misturava arrogância e desprezo. Se existia alguém que eu esperava que não mudasse tanto com as guerras e o poder era Shikamaru, no entanto ele tinha me surpreendido e decepcionado ao mesmo tempo. Sorriu, prepotente e desdenhoso, logo depois de suprir sua curiosidade e arrancar fora o tecido que me cobria o rosto:

_ Que decepcionante. Você está ficando velho, Kakashi – esperou que seus companheiros terminassem de rir –. Quem diria que seria tão fácil derrotar o ninja que copia.

Em um súbito acesso de raiva, cuspo em seu rosto, o que o fez ficar furioso. Contorcendo a boca ele limpa a cara com uma das mãos e desfere-me um soco poderoso com a outra, quase quebrando-me o maxilar e me fazendo sentir o gosto quente de ferro do meu próprio sangue. Depois, sinto um chute na nuca, covardia que um ninja sério nunca faria, e caio para frente, sentindo a pedra dura e gelada do chão, ouvindo um zunido agudo e já perdendo os sentidos. A última coisa de que me lembro antes de desmaiar é de ver um rosto jovial, emoldurado por cabelos cor-de-sakura e enfeitado por um par de brilhantes olhos cor-de-esmeralda olhando-me de longe com quase a mesma expressão de escárnio de meus inquisidores.


End file.
